Sugoi
by Fred lee Cain
Summary: Introduction of Urusei Yatsura fangirl Sugoi - part one
1. Default Chapter Title

"Sugoi..., Sugoi..., Sugoi... " Part 1 

[Sugoi and her TechnoMagic Mallet "Fasching"] "SUGOI Means: 'Wonderful', SUGOI Means: 'Awful', SUGOI Means: 'Weird'..." A work of fan-fiction based on the Japanese Anime/Manga series URUSEI YATSURA c. 1997, by Rumiko Takahashi... Written by Fred Lee Cain (Originally published in U.S.A. Yatsura APA issues #59 & 60, 1997) Note: Sugoi is a fan-creation of the author -(along with the help of fans Richard Suzuki; and Ted and Debbie Delorme; Howard Phillips; and information by Takahashi-fan / 'and' animator (in the UY movie: 'Only You') -Steve Benett IV)! ..From all of us; Sugoi is a 'gift' to Ms. Takahashi-san as a gesture of appreciation from us fans, for the 'inspiration' she's provided us... Any fans wishing to use Sugoi in any written or artistic fan-fiction of their own, are free to do so .... Ownership of Sugoi and the series "Urusei Yatsura" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi] -Fred Lee Cain. This story tells of the First Meeting between Megane, leader of "Lum's Guards"; and Rei's little sister, Sugoi...--- and the rest, is "history". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At the Imperial Uruseian Capitol Spaceport, a small, tiger-striped UFO/Space Yacht/Saucer had just come in for a smooth and effortless vertical landing; -a not-so-small city in its own right, the Spaceport was so crowded with ships of every color and size, that the arrival of the gleaming, black-and-gold saucer went virtually unnoticed by everyone except the overworked traffic-control center. Settling down on a small landing-pad near the main entrance, a robot arm extended from the saucer, to put 380 Urucents in the parking meter. -As a robot microphone extended from the surrounding landing bay, to make a routine Customs inquiry, as to whether or not any of the passengers onboard had anything they wanted to 'declare'? 

-Since Lum was busy at the time, Benten picked up the microphone in the control room of Lum's saucer; and made a reply that burned out several circuits in the landing bay!... (Benten's response was rhetorical; --but to be expected). 

Although small for a Royal Princess, Lum's saucer was almost the size of a residential block back on Earth; so, as the landing ramp lowered with a whine of servos, there was ample room inside for the crowd of passengers gathered inside the entrance hatch... but all the same, the lowering of the boarding ramp revealed a mixed crowd of very impressed humans! (As well as a small number of accompanying aliens, for whom the sight outside was 'pretty ordinary'... [Although it was somewhat flattering to find two airbikes and an open-top aircar-limousine/tour-bus (all tiger-striped)! Along with the beautiful and smiling presence of 'Her Imperial Majesty, The Empress of The Greater Oni Space-Empire'; waiting for them!] Gleefully 'bouncing up and down, and clapping her hands'; Lum made a diving somersault out the hatch - eagerly waving and reaching out to clasp hands with her Mother, as the beautiful tiger-gowned Oni-woman soared up to meet her!... 

"Mom! Mom! Momma-chan-!! Mother!.. We're Here-!! We made it!..." 

(Equally happy to see her daughter, Lum's Mother proceeded to give her a fond Mother-daughter hug of greeting): "L#m=ch#an!!" 

While this was going on, as the Oni Palace Guard soldiers assigned to be their traffic escort climbed onboard their airbikes; in the meantime, after doing a graceful pinwheel-somersault, as Lum and her Mother made a landing in the saucer boarding hatch; several of the teenage boys from Tomobiki seemed quite impressed with the aerobatic gracefulness of Lum's Mother. In a low, muttered aside, Kakugari surreptitiously elbowed Pama. 

"...Pay me! I told you she'd probably have tiger-striped panties like Lum.." 

"It was worth it!..." 

For most of the human passengers on Lum's saucer, this was not their first time to visit Urusei (that'd been when they'd been kidnapped to serve as wedding guests for the wedding Lum had planned, when she'd been trying to get Ataru married to her before Princess Elle of the Rose Planet could steal him)!.. That occasion (plus the chaotic aftermath, when Ataru had fled from the cathedral and his wedding) was a free-for-all adventure that made even their sideline trip to the Rose Planet, look somewhat tame.. 

Following the conclusion of the manhunt for Ataru (See the USAYatstura APA fan-fiction/FRP Game report: "Find Mr. Groom"); -Lum and Ataru had managed to reconcile with each other; but the compounded chaos and uproar had proved too much for Lum's Father, and he'd ended up kicking everybody off-planet; after Lum's Mother ordered the planned wedding cancelled (for the time being)!... 

In this case, Lum had invited all her friends in Tomobiki to come and visit her planet, because a very important ET Oni-holiday was about to take place; and she wanted to share it with all her friends... The alien teens all knew what the holiday was about, but for the Earth-guests; this was something completely new and unknown on Earth. 

On this occasion, Ataru consented to go along peacefully, "IF" Lum promised not to try and force him into marriage;... -he still felt a bit uneasy about the way Lum agreed so cheerfully!... She had said that: "-she wouldn't use this occasion for a wedding; unless Darling wished to!!..." (There was something about that little smile she was wearing when she said that... sort of a coyly 'knowing' little gleam, that seemed to imply that she knew something that he didn't)!! 

Just at that moment, Lum alighted next to him along with her Mother. "Mother-! You remember Darling-cha!" 

"0hyayqyho-!" (Lum's Mother smiled fondly; Ataru thought he could 'just manage to hear' the Japanese word for 'hello' in her greeting*... (That worried him; he wondered if Lum's constant presence was beginning to affect his thinking-?!) 

[*: "Ohaiyo" - 'hello, greetings.'] 

As Mendo stepped up in his white school uniform and bowed politely to her;.. Lum cheerfully made polite introductions... "-And you remember Dahling's friend, Shutaro-cha?!" 

"Your Majesty-! In the name of the Mendo-clan, please allow me to thank you for the kind invitation of your daughter, Lum-chan, in inviting us here!..." 

Smiling sweetly at the polite, handsome young Earthboy, Lum's Mother extended her hand in greeting-: "0weqalcomhe T0hue 0hUruwesewi-!.." 

As Mendo bowed to one knee and took Lum's Mother's hand to kiss it; -it was only by accident that he lit up with enough voltage to power an atomic submarine... (Like her daughter when Lum first came to Earth; -Lum's Mother wasn't always aware 'when the current was on', or how it sometimes affected non-Uruseians!...) 

As Lum's Mother turned to give some orders to the driver of the private tour-bus / air-van; everybody else felt that perhaps it would be best to leave the introductions to Lum, and maintain a 'polite' (safe) distance.. -While Ataru pretended to try and indifferently ignore Lum, who was floating beside him, blissfully wrapped around his left arm:-- in the meanwhile, the sizable party of other residents of Tomobiki, stood gawking with open-mouthed awe like a group of tourists. (They'd forgotten just how 'big' and impressive this place was-!) Besides classmates of Ataru; numbering among them: Shutaro Mendo, Megane and the other boys of "Lum's Guards", as well as Shinobu, Ryunosuke, Shingo -in his role as "the Mendo Ninja"- and Mendo's cousin/arch-rival Tobimaru (Ton-chan) Mizunokoji.. the group also included the alien teens: Oyuki, Benten, Lan, Yuni, Diana and Kaji... and the adults: Miss Sakura, Mr. & Mrs. Moroboshi, Mr. Fujinami, Tsubame Ozuno, Mr. Onsen-Mark, Mr. Hanwa, the Principal of Tomobiki High, Shutaro's parents: Mr. and Mrs. Mendo, and Sakura's uncle, Cherry. 

As they came down the ramp, Mendo's Mother greeted Lum's Mother warmly (-despite the fact that their first meeting had been unpleasant and had almost blown Tomobiki off the map; - thanks to Ataru's Mother, the two women were now good friends).. As he walked down the ramp to the waiting air-bus, the Principal of the High School was commenting with quiet dignity to Sakura and her Uncle- "..I am sure that the cultural learning opportunities of a field trip like this shall be an invaluable learning experience for the students we have entrusted to our care...indeed; every day's new encounter should be treasured as an opportunity to aid in the blossoming of the youthful spirit and intellect..." 

Sakura nodded solemnly in agreement: "Right. --An opportunity for them to chase alien teens of the opposite sex... pig out on foods from other planets, with who-knows-'what' effect on them... disgrace the reputation of Earth... inflict damage on property-values with the idiocy they get into... and provide another chance to get the Earth blown up..." 

Cherry glanced up as he removed a string of prayer-beads from his pocket: "This is very strange; I sense an unusual flow in the forces of Destiny.. I sense the gathering of great and far-ranging events!... Something quite awesome Is going to happen during this visit-!!" 

Surprised, Sakura glanced up into thin air with a look of abrupt surprise. A sudden 'flash' of arcing odyllic force had just shot thru her perception of the time-stream, like the eye-opening change of an abrupt shift from sleep to wakefulness. 

"You're right, Old Man!! I feel it too!.. This is something that will have vast and far-reaching effects upon the future of both Earth and this planet-!!! ..There can be no mistaking the power about to be unleashed... And I sense that the focus of that power Is------!" (Sakura abruptly whirled to glance up at the top of the ramp! There, milling together in a group, engaged in a typical round of adolescent chatter- were the mixed crowd of Earthly and ET teens... and in the 'center' of the group- 

"That adolescent letch and jinx; Moroboshi Ataru! And floating beside him; that ET temptress and imperious source of high-voltage tantrums and large-scale disasters: Lum-chan!..." 

Sakura's eyes narrowed with wary concern. But was it Moroboshi or Lum who were the focus of this impending 'storm of destiny'-?!! The cloud of swirling and mingled youthful emotions, personalities, and threads of future life-options was like the cloud of a typhoon or hurricane; blending and distorting individual auras and timelines. In the present state of time-flow, the sheer, overwhelming magnitude of the impending Force-nexus was beginning to blot out the individual prana-beacons of each teenager! ---No. Sakura told herself; given Moroboshi's capacity for causing disasters, it 'had' to be him who was the center of all this!..........and yet--- the overall 'feel' of the emotional spectrum of the impending 'event-horizon'; all seemed to suggest a star-like burst of imminent joy and happiness...certainly not the kind of result that Moroboshi tended to attract! But--- strangely,.. it seemed to be mingled with... with.... 

Suddenly, Sakura paused to open her purse and reach in to remove two small packets; ---each one was a deck of cards. First she opened the pack of Western-style playing cards.. Removing the deck from the box, Sakura murmured a Shinto prayer of divination, and then removed three cards, one at a time--- 

The first card was from the suite of clubs (-generally regarded in fortune-telling as the suite of bad luck)! --The Knave of Clubs... now she removed a second card --The Queen of Hearts... and finally a third card- (the picture was the laughing face of a clown, wearing a jester's cap and sticking his tongue out with a big grin)... The Joker!! 

As her eyebrows rose slightly, Sakura re-packaged the box of playing cards and opened the second box... these were the cards of the ancient means of divination known as the Tarot. Again, the beautiful Shinto priestess drew three cards: ---first. The Wheel of Fortune.. (an ambiguous symbol of momentous change)! ---Then the second card: ..The Lovers (!)... On the card, a youth and maiden held hands before the figure of a hovering angel; their picture surrounded by a wreath of intertwined flowers, decked with valentines. And finally--- the third card!! As she drew it from the deck, Sakura looked at the picture of a young man dressed in the flower- patterned costume of a minstrel, with a wreath of flowers around his head and a traveler's staff resting on his shoulder; walking along with his eyes looking up at the heavens. ---And just about to step off the brink of a cliff-!!! 

The Fool-! 

As Sakura repackaged the deck and returned it to her purse, an unreadable expression on her face; she could only ask herself in stunned bewilderment-: "This is more momentous than I even imagined!..... Our presence here is the very Keystone of a massive shift in the flow of future events!!... What can it all mean-?!!" 

Even as he raised a canteen to his lips, her Uncle solemnly muttered- "It is Fate-!" 

In the meantime, back in the hatch, Shinobu was worriedly helping a scorched and "jolted" Mendo back to his feet.. (this was shortly before Shinobu broke up with Mendo and met Inaba). "Mr. Mendo-?!! Are you all right?! Speak to me!!" 

As everyone climbed into the open-top aero tour-bus; Megane took the chance to ask: "Lum-chan!? Will we be going to the Royal Palace; or to the smaller house your family has on the outskirts of the city? I think this group would be a little bit too large for the UFO-mobile-home that you've shown us pictures of..." 

With a giggle, Lum replied- "We're not going to my home, Megane. Mother told me that she'd arranged for you all to be able to stay at the guest-quarters of a mansion belonging to the parents of a neighboring family. --Of course......if he'd like, Daahling and I could stay together at my apartments in the Royal Palace.. (t'hee) -We could be all alone there, together!.." 

"-OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" 

'BR-ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP-*!!!!!!..' (!) 

As the airbus soared off, high over the huge alien-city; Pama turned around to inquire: "Ah- Lum-chan? This holiday we're here for!.. Could you tell us something about it? -I gather it's something important?..." 

Proudly, Lum began to explain the Oni-festival of "Wishing-Star Eve". "Long, long ago; during the remote history of their race; a wondrous 'miracle' -born of the love of two teenage lovers- one an Oni-youth!.. The other a maiden of the race that Human-Mythology would record and recall as: 'The Good-Luck Gods'... This love played an important part in saving the planet Urusei from a 'terrible' fate!.. 

At that time- (roughly equivalent to the early Bronze Age on Earth); the planet Urusei had faced invasion by terrible 'demons' from another dimension!! -It happened that the alien-humanoid race that Benten belonged to, had recently developed a low-tech means of space travel, that enabled them to explore nearby worlds by means of a form of 'astral-projection' and space-warp 'Gate' windows... Although their parents had objected to the two adolescents falling in love with an 'alien' from another world... A Princess of the 'Good-Luck Gods' race; -who possessed powers of 'spiritual grandeur' and pristine, 'sublime depth-of-soul'; ..far greater than 'any' beings now living today... Felt that "-she could not live!!-" if the boy she loved should perish-! Her lover was a valiant young Oni-boy warrior; and- as their souls touched in the depths of their longing and concern for each other- he forbade her to come to Urusei; lest she should be endangered-- Or worse yet!!! -Be 'captured' by the foul demon-warriors invading Urusei!.... But as a pledge to her that their love should never be seperated from each other- he gave to her a black -and- gold striped jewel that he'd found and treasured as a present, just for her... and that was the beginning of the use of the 'Tiger-Star' gems as a soul-bond for betrothed lovers.... 

In return, the Kun'Lunn Princess sent 'all' of her power streaming thru the 'soul gate' from her star- to give her oni-boy lover the awesome power to overcome 'All' the demons-!!! Just as the last of the three suns of the Oniboshi Trinary of Urusei was setting; the power of her love streamed down from her star high overhead, in a diamond-like glittering aura of snow-white light, to touch him on the head; - striking his horns and filling him with all the holy power and might born of their love! And as he was transformed into a mighty 'mystic / warrior / wizard-hero'; more powerful than any who'd ever lived before... her spirit appeared before him and promised him that the star that'd first shone down on the two of them, when they'd first fallen in love, would give him all the power he needed to save his people and world! And that forever after -so that all would remember their love- this gift would reappear, once every fifteen years; - and touch one deserving Oni, each generation.. And in doing so, would grant them their most heartfelt 'wish', in a way that'd bring a blessing to that generation of Urusei... 

Continuing on- Lum described that even as the boy's alien lover spoke, the power filling his horns caused them to 'grow' from a pair of short stub-horns into a pair of larger, spiraling, 'ram-like' horns, filled with powers of magic greater than 'all' the powers of the invading demons!!- And then, leading the armies of the now-united Oni-tribes - with the power of his mighty magic, and his glowing white 'starsword'; he drove the monsters off of Urusei forevermore; -and afterwards, became their planet's first king! 

As Lum finished, she wasn't the only girl to be wiping away a few tears!... 

Intrigued, Sakura inquired- "What was the name of this Princess of the Good-Luck Gods?" 

Lan glanced up pertly; "-Her name was 'Benten', Sensei-sama!.." 

Instantly, Ataru's arms wrapped around Benten's upper torso from behind, in a 'crushing' tearful embrace, as he sobbed: "Benten-sama!!! How could you be unfaithful to me like this; after all we've meant to each other-?!!" 

As a nonchalant, iron-fisted, feminine 'right hook' knocked Ataru back into Lum's embrace, Mendo took the chance to inquire politely.. "Please excuse me if I should unintentionally ask being rude, Benten-sama; but I was just curious?.. On Earth, legends about you go back for centuries!.. And yet, Lum-sama has told us of you when you two were children together... Could you please explain to us how that might be possible?" 

Benten glanced up at the white-suited Earthboy, with an ironically friendly smile. "On my homeworld, the First Daughter of the "Dragon King"; is always named 'Benten'-!" 

Shinobu sat up with interest: "Then?-- Then many of the legends of our homeland are about some of your 'ancestors'-!?" 

Benten grinned cheerfully. "Yeah. -I'm the latest member of our dynasty to have th' name: 'Benten'!" 

As many of the Earthpeople enjoyed the view, sightseeing as they flew Over the 'huge' alien capitol-city; Pama took the occasion to enjoy asking- "What more can you tell us about this holiday we're here for, Miss Lum?" 

Proudly, Lum began to once more describe the 'Wishing-Star Festival'... "The holiday celebration lasts for several days; but the Holiday itself, is today!!! -In just a few hours! .. In keeping with the legend of its beginning, once.. every 15 years, the constellation that the 'Wishing Star' is in, comes into alignment; and that evening- just as the last of Urusei's-three suns set beneath the horizon -the magic beam of sparkling stardust will reach down to touch the horns of one Oni on planet, bringing some sort of: 'blessing' to their whole generation -while at the same time, granting his or her 'greatest wish'-cha!" 

(Ataru was aghast): "-SO THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT, WHEN YOU SAID 'YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO MARRY ME THIS TIME -UNLESS I 'WISHED'-?!!" 

Lum was coyly smiling as their noses were almost close enough to touch. "Uh-huh." 

The boys of Lum's Guard, as well as Benten, Mendo, Shinobu and Ryunosuke, had all seen Ataru make some pretty 'original' escapes, in trying to get away from Lum's various plans for matrimony; but never before a high-dive without a parachute, from a moving aircraft-!! As Benten laughed and whistled for her airbike, Lum darted over the side in pursuit and to the rescue- "Darling, Come Back Here! Mata-wa!!" 

A few moments later, as Lum soared back up into view, holding Ataru by his collar; the teenage oni-girl was busy lecturing him with a mildly exasperated attitude, like a person scolding a willful child. "Dahling, really! We're flying at an altitude of two hundred meters; .. you could've been killed!" 

"-that's what I had in mind." 

As Lum was flying Ataru back into the air-skiff/tour-bus; Lan proceeded to continue with a description of some of the details of the holiday.. The carnival-celebration that would follow for several days, was evidently much like various Earth-holidays like Mardi-Gras and similar celebrations.. food, parades, music, rides, parties, -and a 'lot' of fun!... (-She also mentioned the interesting fact that- for whichever Oni was 'granted' their wish? When the ray of light from the star touched their horns (the source of an Oni's chakra powers); the light from the Wishing Star would usually cause some sort of 'change' in the nature of their horns! .... And often in a way that would be somewhat 'symbolic' of whatever they'd wished for!! ---For instance, one Oni who lived long ago, who'd wished to become a great artist; had the power focused in his horns. Whenever he painted a great picture?! His horns would 'glow' with all the colors of the rainbow, and project a picture of the painting he wanted to make, onto the canvas--- and then he just had to 'paint over' on top of the view of the picture whose dream was in his mind) ... 

As Lum snuggled up to Ataru, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder; Ataru gave the shapely, teenage oni-girl a nervous and uncomfortable look; while Sakura favored the two teens with a sardonic, thoughtful 'smile'...( -it might be added, that Oyuki was beaming fondly at her close friend and Lum's "intended".. While Benten was 'grinning' with amusement, after calling out to a sweating Ataru): "-Y' BETTER ASK YOUR DAD T' HAVE THAT 'LONG TALK' WITH YOU, AHO!! AFTER TONIGHT?!! YOU MAY BE NEEDING T' KNOW ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT, ONCE YOU GET TO TH' 'LOVE-HOTEL'-!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA-!.." 

(While Benten was enjoying her joke, Lan was getting starry-eyed over a picture of Rei... ) 

As the tour-bus swept thru the vast canyons of the alien mega-city; far ahead, atop a mountainous 'stratoscraper' arcology-block; an enormous, rooftop mansion-estate came into view; with a palatial penthouse-mansion and wide, park-like, surrounding grounds;.. almost as large as the Mendo Estate back on Earth. As the airbus dipped towards it, Lan let out a delighted squeal, clapping her hands. 

"N'kya!! Ohhhh- those are the estate-grounds of Rei's family-! We're going to be staying there, with Rei-chan and his family-?! Oh- Lan is so happy!...(sigh)!!" 

As the bus swooped in over the wooded acreage surrounding the mansion of the Seq-Reikutsu clan; even the Earth-teens were somewhat impressed... Pama let out a low whistle. 

"Wow-! .... This is Rei's home? .... I never figured that monster would be living in a place like 'this'.." 

With a casual and lofty nonchalance, that manage to hide a few slight twinges of envy; Mendo replied with affected indifference: "Hmph-! It should be obvious... until shortly before she came to Earth, Rei was Lum-chan's steady-boyfriend; it would only be natural to assume that his family would be one of some importance.. Lum is a 'Princess'; so- it only follows that Rei's family would probably be one of the nobility of the planet!..." 

With a wry grin, Pama replied- "Well, I don't know if it's that logical .... When Lum came to Earth, she fell for that letch, Moroboshi; and he's sure no nobility!.." 

With a slight ironic smile, Mendo didn't even bother glancing back: "Wrong-! Moroboshi is a 'prince' in his own way... A prince of fools...a prince of letchers...a prince of idiots..." 

(Perhaps it was fortunate for the boys that Lum didn't happen to overhear their conversation; however- just at that moment, Lum was busy working out a few details to make their visit for the Wishing-Star Eve party, that evening, a little 'more' enjoyable for her... leaving Ataru immobilized inside a large globule of ice (--yes, he tried to do so 'again'); Lum had just finished making a request that had Lan almost 'dancing for joy' -- (she'd just asked Lan to do her a favor "-by keeping Rei occupied, so he wouldn't notice her")! Lan was 'overjoyed' to oblige. * * * 

Meanwhile, -inside one of the lavish private-quarters of the towering skyscraper-monad estate; there was someone who wasn't so happy... 

In a luxurious bedroom decorated in a style to appeal to a young girl, a visiting Oni doctor was just taking a thermometer out of the mouth of a young -and rather 'miserable'- ' patient... "Hmmmmmm-! Well Sugoi, I think you've fully recovered--- I think you'll be able to get out of bed today.. It looks like your case of 'tiger-flu' is all over." 

As the doctor -a kindly-faced, bald, elder-oni with a fringe of white hair half-circling his head; closed his medicine bag and got up with a reassuring smile to depart- The mother of his pretty little patient now sat down beside her daughter with a smile. 

This Oni-woman was Rei's Mother. A shapely and beautiful female oni, dressed in a tiger-stripe 'Mandarin dress', like that worn by Lum's Mother; her jade-green hair was gathered back into two long, flowing ponytails.. rather resembling a pair of dangling "bunny-ears" hanging down behind her.. her face had a rounded, snub nose and a pair of gentle, blue eyes; and an expression that -at this time, was a kindly encouraging smile (...knowing what this day was, she figured her daughter would be 'needing' a 'little' bit of encouragement). 

"Well, dear, you heard what the doctor said; -now you won't have to miss the big party tonight, so cheer up some ...... everything will be fine!" 

As the figure in the bed pushed back the covers and started to sit up, she looked up at her Mother with an expression of total misery-- "Fine?!?? Oh Mother- it's terrible!!!..." (Removing a bandage wrapped like a headband around her tousled mop of satiny, blue-green hair, the young oni-girl wailed mournfully):- "When I Caught That Case Of Tiger-Flu, It Made My Horns Fall Off!!... Tonight is 'Wishing -Star Eve'.. If I don't have any horns, the Star-Beam of the Wishing Star will 'Never' touch Me-!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhh- my whole life will be 'ruined'; -and there's 'one' wish that I So wanted to hope would come true-!!..." 

As her younger daughter buried her face in her hands and sobbed, Rei's Mother leaned forward to hug her daughter and rock her reassuringly in her arms;.. although Sugoi had never mentioned exactly 'what' her "special wish" was; still...her Mother felt that she had a pretty good idea as to the nature of it- it wasn't so far back that she couldn't remember the early-teenage years of her own childhood!... 

As her daughter leaned back, looking up solemnly at her mother, with tears rolling down her cheeks; the 'family resemblance' she had with her older brother, was quite obvious -tho in a slightly younger, shojo-feminine version.. For a 15-year old, Sugoi could only be called 'beautiful'-- Just as Lum was a younger version of 'her' Mother in appearance; Sugoi bore a definite (if juvenile) resemblance to her Mother... and a sibling resemblance to her brother two years her senior... Parted at the nape of the neck, Sugoi's long, shimmering, thigh-length blue-green hair was braided like that of an Earthly Amerindian-maiden into two long braids, one falling down across each shoulder; while in front, her hair hung down across her brows in soft silky bangs, so long that at times it almost threatened to get in her eyes.. In facial features, the most noticeable thing about Sugoi's face were her 'Huge' dark, sparkling eyes; -able to express and 'magnify' emotions with just a 'blink' of expression; they gave her face that rare and bewitching beauty of "a child on the brink of becoming a woman!.." Below her face, Sugoi's build was slender and girlish but already beginning to show hints of the kind of 'impressive' beauty that she'd have when she was full-grown!--- Although still having a certain "childlike" proportion; she already had a graceful wasp-waist and a bust-measurement that would've made several grown women envious!.. 

Now as her daughter sat up with a forlorn sigh, and began to unwind the rosettes her braids had been wrapped into on either side of her head; Sugoi's Mother got up with a fond smile, giving her daughter an encouraging pat on the shoulder and going over to a drawer, to get out a change of clothes for her... As she did so, remarking reassuringly in reply to Sugoi's forlorn complaint.. 

"-Don't cry Dear,.. you're young girl; you'll have 'many' times when you'll have a chance to make your wishes come true... By the next 'Wishing-Star Eve'; you'll be a beautiful young woman, with her whole life ahead of her .... And besides, it's always possible to make your dreams come true, even if you never get the chance to have a miracle make it happen! -When I was your age, I had a dream that I feared would never come true.. The Wishing Star's beam never touched me; but my dream eventually came true anyway!..." 

"(sniff-!).. You Mother?... Wh-what did you wish for-?" 

"Yes, Dear. --when I was your age, I was afraid that the boy I liked -the boy who eventually became your Father!!- Would 'never' notice me or care for me... He was always so interested in science, I was afraid he'd never have any interest in me.." 

[As she thought back to her own girlhood, in her memories, Sugoi's Mother could recall her life as a teenage girl of the Reikutsu-family, in Jr. High School; -with what seemed to be a hopeless crush on a quiet and studious, shy boy of the high-ranking Seq-family.] 

Intrigued, Sugoi now asked: "-So,.. what happened Mother?..." 

Sugoi's Mother smiled bashfully: "Well- in spite of all my wishes back then, the Wishing Star never granted my wish;.. but I didn't give up, -I thought your Father was the most 'wonderful' boy in school.. and -even though I was quite shy; -and very much afraid he wouldn't ever care for a girl as timid as me, . I didn't give up. And finally, well- he let me know how 'he' felt about me...!" 

[ -A view of Sugoi's Mother --about the age of Sugoi -or perhaps Lum- with a handsome (if somewhat flustered and surprised) Oni-boy her age; ..with him down flat on his stomach with his arms and legs 'hogtied' behind him; -and Sugoi's future-Mother (as a teenage girl) sitting on top of the boy-of-her-choice, and gleefully throwing another loop around his arms, with a sardonic, triumphant grin. --To the slightly interested curiosity of various other students: oni... gaki... fox-kami... and BEM; in the background]. 

As Sugoi happily shared a hug with her Mother, the beautiful oni-woman went on with reassuring certainty. "So you see Dear- ...it helps to have a 'Wishing-Star'; but one can still make dreams come true without it.. Now, you get dressed- some other young people will be visiting tonight. And just enjoy thinking that; now that you're all-well again?-- You'll be able to enjoy the big party tonight!..." 

"Ohhh- Mother! .... Thank you!!" 

As Sugoi began to change out of her nightgown, and started to dress; as her Mother left to go downstairs into that wing of the mansion; she had a fairly good hunch as to 'what' her daughter was wanting to wish for... At her present age of 15, Sugoi was beginning to reach an age where she was starting to notice boys, -and no doubt beginning to get a few romantic daydreams about what it would be like to have a boyfriend... 

However, she had just one little 'problem' with that.. 

Two years her senior; Rei had always been a devoted and protective elder-brother to his little sister; in most aspects, they had a quite friendly brother-sister relationship,.. the 'only' problem with this was- Rei was somewhat 'overprotective'... -Not with the intent of being a spoilsport; -but ever since the time when Rei was 7 and Sugoi 5 -when he once protected his little sister from a stampeding 'astrosaurus' at the park-zoo!.. With more good intention than wisdom, Rei had seen himself as having to 'protect' his baby-sister from all the dangers in the world. And--- as she grew old enough to be interested in (and 'interesting' to) boys-!! Naturally, her brother's attitude began to have a few 'unwanted' side-effects! .... (Now with Rei's fierce shape-shifting power; ..there wasn't a boy on the whole planet who wasn't afraid to incur Rei's wrath, by asking Sugoi for a date. (With a sigh, their Mother assumed that eventually she'd probably have to say or do something to help her daughter have a little bit of fun with friends her own age... There was nothing wrong with her sons 'intentions';-- merely with the degree of overzealousness with which he tended to react to them)-!! * * * 

Outside, the airbus was just about to land, as Lum pointed out one of the main scenic views from atop the lofty monad-tower. "-One important part of the holiday, will be the transformation of another window in The Great Cathedral-cha!" 

Curious, Shinobu looked up with interest: "What do you mean, Lum-?" 

With a smile, Lum replied: "Although you all saw the cathedral the last time we were all here; -one thing you 'didn't' know about it, was;- When it was built long, long ago by an ancestor of mine-- he had all 10,000 windows in it, made out of unbreakable prana-crystal. Once every 15 years, when the Evening of The Wishing Star arrives; at the moment that the Star sends down its ray, the mystic energy released, causes 'one' window to 'transform' from clear colorless crystal, to an unbreakable picture of stained glass; a picture that -in some way- symbolically depicts the 'miracle' that was granted that night, for 'that' occasion-cha.... " 

As everyone turned to look at the huge, towering spires of the enormous ET-cathedral, they could now see that -although many of the windows on the first and second floors were huge, Gothic-shaped sheets of gem-like colors,.,. the greater number of windows for the skyscraper-levels of upper floors and towers -in windows of various sizes- were lacking in the colors of the lower floors. 

Lum went on- "So far, only 530 windows -all of the 'large' ones of the Main Chapel; Plus a few others-- have had pictures appear on them, in 7,950 years...!" 

After a moment of mental calculation, Shutaro exclaimed: "L-Lum-chan!... If what you say is so!---- Th-that means the 'last' window won't have a picture appear on it until after the passing of---142,050 years...!" 

As the various guests all stared at the huge structure, bathed in the light of a late-afternoon sunset cast by the triple stars of the Oniboshi system, Ataru folded his arms with a resolutely exasperated determination: "Just don't ask me to wait around till then!" 

As adults and teenagers, humans and aliens, all went inside the entrance of one of the vast wings of the Seq Mansion,.. a moving red carpet quickly whisked them all into a large and impressively furnished living-room/lounge-and-banquet hall; Lum's Mother went to cheerfully greet her friend, Rei & Sugoi's Mother...after exchanging friendly handclasps Lum's Mother proceeded to introduce Mrs. and Mr. Moroboshi, and Mrs. Mendo, and Sakura (fortunately -unlike Lum's Mother- Rei's Mother had learned to speak earth languages; and soon made her guests feel quite at ease)... 

Lum introduced her 'Dahling' -and then a moment later jolted the socks off of him, when- to Mrs. Seq's amusement- Ataru went and ("supposedly") 'tripped' on the carpet and ended up 'hugging' Rei's Mother..! (Mrs. Seq only thought Ataru was rather typical of 'most' teenage boys---he was just a little less reluctant to 'express' his feelings,. besides, given a certain point-of view, his greeting COULD be taken as something of a "compliment" --it was nice to know she hadn't lost any of her attraction that she had when she was a teenager)! 

Mendo's Father was talking with Mr. Moroboshi and Mr. Onsen-Mark...Shutaro's Mother introduced her son...Mendo bowed politely to one knee and then introduced Shinobu... 

To Oyuki's delight, one of the other guests waiting there for them, was her Mother: Queen Aki of the ice-world Ymir (she was informed that her Father would be arriving a bit later). As such, formal polite introductions went off without a hitch, as Oyuki introduced Kaji -who also bowed down to one knee and brow to forearm..(Oyuki's Mother had met her daughter's "Ii-Hito" before; -and in her own private opinion, had always considered the Marid-boy a very 'fine' young man!.. Still, given her husband's disapproval of Kaji and Oyuki seeing each other, it was probably just as well that she could be present 'first', when they arrived. -Since Kaji was an invited guest there, her Dearest Husband could hardly protest Kaji's presence; but her daughter would probably be grateful for any words on their behalf)... 

As Queen Aki went over to talk with her cousin (Lum's Mother), and some of the other adults there; Ryunosuke had just decked her Father with a sofa, for telling her to: "-Be a 'good' boy, and not try to go dating 'all' the pretty girls who'd be at the party tonight!!" 

Lan had taken just enough time to greet her Mother (who was also there), and then left the group to go look for Rei...(Rei's Mother thought that the crush Lan had on her son was quite "sweet" and amusing; and thought that the young gaki-girl would be a good match for her son). 

-Just about that time, as some of the kids moved into the adjacent banquet-hall section, where a number of large buffet-tables had been set up for the holiday-party that evening; a loud outburst of profanity from Benten quickly informed those there that Rei had happened to come in a few minutes earlier -and now, a number of the tables were now more bare than Mother Hubbard's Cupboard!! While Lan was gleefully greeting her most-adored fixation and heart-throb; Rei abruptly began cringing 'behind' the pretty teenage gaki-girl, as his Mother appeared and sternly reminded her son that- "Hadn't she told him that these tables were to be left alone for the party tonight-?!.." 

While Lan happily offered to take Rei to one of the mansion's kitchens and do some cooking "just for him"; Rei's Mother took in the banquet hall in a weary glance,.. on the 'good' side, about half of the tables were still untouched-- which meant enough food to still host a fairly decent-sized party-gathering;... or, to provide her son one average meal before bedtime.. Fortunately, the pantries of the mansion had ample supplies of various treats (-for a family like hers; that was almost a prerequisite)! But- many of the tables of snack-foods had been cleared 'clean' -as though a typhoon had swept thru the hall... Knowing the tastes of young people, Rei's Mother figured that with a large convenience store located nearby, the quickest solution would be to merely send someone to pick up a large, assorted order of soft drinks and snacks, rather than sending a call to the kitchen storehouses on the other side of the mansion (---the convenience store was 'closer') Within a few minutes, an aircar-limousine (towing a number of aero-boxcars); had departed the Seq mansion for a short hop a few streets away...(-when Lum asked if anyone going there would take the time to get her a bottle of tiger-striped nail polish while they were there? Megane instantly volunteered)! 

As everyone began to relax, Ataru -who'd gotten interested upon hearing about the reason for the holiday- decided to conduct a private little 'experiment'.. Once, some time before, when Benten showed up for the traditional Earthly, Japanese holiday, where the Gods of Good Luck have a contest with the Oni, as humans drive the spirits of oni from their homes; Lum had 'dragooned' Ataru into being 'forced' to fight on the Oni-side, by creating a pair of artificial Oni-horns and attaching them to his head! When he heard they were coming to Urusei, Ataru had gotten the horns out of a drawer and figured that maybe he could use them while on Lum's world, to disguise himself as an oni-boy, and using the opportunity to try and make some dates -or at least some passes- with various ET-girls. But now that he knew 'how' the Wishing Star was supposed to 'grant' wishes-!!! (heeheeheehee-! Well.. nothing in the legend said that the person getting the Wish had to be a 'real' Oni!! This was a long-shot; but a chance too good to pass up)-! 

"(Heeheeheehee-!! Harem..harem..harem..harem)!" 

BRRRZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAp-!! 

"DAH-LING-!!? 'WHAT' DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THOSE ON-??!" 

"Aah- hello Lum.. you're looking beautiful..!" 

"Dahling-!! You wouldn't be trying to 'get a wish' to try and prevent mine from coming true? Would you-cha?!" 

"Eh- ..Lum! I swear- that thought was 'never' in my mind..." 

"-AND WHAT 'WOULD' YOU BE WISHING FOR?..." 

With dignified scorn, Mendo quietly remarked: "-With Moroboshi, need you ask?" 

Glancing up at the ceiling, Shinobu added ironically: "Ask me if I'm surprised." 

"DAAAAAAHHHHHH-LING !!!" 

As the room lit up with all the flash and voltage of a video-arcade, humans and aliens each responded in their own way; -Sakura muttered: "He's hopeless-l" in weary exasperation ...Immune to high-voltage shocks, Shingo 'bounced' over in a ninja-leap, to land on top of Ataru; to clasp Lum's hands and offer to 'console' her... "-GET 'OFF' OF MY DARLING!!" 

...With a 'Dracula-like' sweep of his arm and billowing red-and-gold-edged cape, Kaji had (in the blink of an eye) summoned up a 'wall' of transparent ruby-crystal, to 'shield' Oyuki from the cyclone of unleashed electrical amperage... 

Several other boys and girls from Ataru's class back in Tomobiki, were cowering back against the far wall...Pama was cringing behind a police riot-shield; Chibi was too -and proceeded to hand his friend a Civil Defense helmet like the one he was wearing...Cringing behind one of the marble pillars of the room, Kakugari had found a hooded, electricians insulated suit, somewhere for himself...Muttering to himself, Cherry removed a strand of prayer-beads, and raising a small bell in one hand- rang it solemnly before beginning a funeral prayers.. 

"--I wish I'd never had him." 

At the elbow of Ataru's Mother, Rei's Mother was laughing gently with unoffended amusement: '-it was all so cute and "romantic"...it seemed to her that Lum-chan was quite fond of the Earthboy she'd picked for her sweetheart.' * * * 

Meanwhile- a few streets away, at a 'Get and Warp' convenience-store; automatic cranes and conveyer-belts had finished loading up the last of the anti-grav boxcars parked in tow behind the aero-limousine (this store had gotten a 'lot' of orders from Rei's family, before)! -And Megane was helping the chauffeur and brakeman carry out the last few boxes of snacks, to put on the seat of the aircar. As the long 'sky-train' lifted off and Megane leaned back in the comfortable back-seat of the car; he happened to glance at the large box sitting nearest to him... With all the treats they'd loaded up, he figured that there'd be enough food for them all to 'party hearty' for several days...and as such- since all of that work had made him a little thirsty, he didn't think anyone would begrudge him sampling just a 'little' of one of the containers of beverages before they got back... 

Reaching into the box, Megane pulled out a 2-liter plastic bottle of soda-pop; bearing a yellow-and-black striped label, with a pretty oni-girl posed enticingly on it... Looking at the label thru a special hand-viewer lens he'd been provided, Megane read the title: 'Oni-Cola' .... With a shrug, Megane unscrewed the plastic cap and took a long swig.....!!! Hm. Not bad.. It tasted sort of like a blend of root-beer, cream-soda, cola, and orange pop!.. In fact- he thought it was quite tasty and refreshing...! There was however, one thing Megane 'didn't' know---! 

This was the soda-pop of an alien world, created for Oni!! And although for Lum's race, this was no more potent than root-beer, ...... for a human of Earth-? The drink had all the intoxicating power of Sake-!! And fooled by the innocuous taste, Megane began to gradually knock back the whole bottle! * * * 

Back at the Seq Estate, while everyone else was beginning to settle down to celebrating downstairs (on Urusei, the 'countdown' to Sunset on "Wishing-Star Eve" was as much a tradition as the countdown to "New Year's" on Earth); --out on a balcony-patio of the large mansion, Sugoi had privately stepped out to watch the sunset all by herself. At that moment, the young Oni-girl didn't feel exactly like 'celebrating' with anyone else... 

There was only one sun of Oniboshi left in the sky -and that one was low on the horizon... The sky was 'so' beautiful .... The sunset had turned the whole sky into a blaze of yellow, orange, red and gold, -with a few shadows of purple in the clouds; and higher up-? The sky was beginning to turn a deep, velvet-blue, with a few stars like sparkling diamonds.. It was such a beautiful 'romantic' setting; --and to Sugoi, the greatest misery was: -She had no one to 'share' it with!... 

Without her horns? There'd be no chance of her ever having her wish granted... not 'this' time-!! And Sugoi was beginning to wonder if her wish would 'ever' come true!.. 

Some of the other girls in her Jr. High School had gone to their first dances; or even gotten their 'first kiss'- but she felt so lonely! Sometimes she began to fear that she'd 'Never' have a boyfriend-!! Sugoi was aware of 'part' of the reason for this... 

She knew that her Big Brother didn't 'intend' to make her unhappy; -but part of the reason she was so lonely, was because he was so 'protective' of her, that other boys her age...(or of 'any' age!) -Were afraid to get Rei angry at them!.. -And Sugoi didn't have a lot of girls for close friends either; because any time she brought any girl-chums home to visit; -one look at her Big Brother, and they'd get all 'dreamy-eyed' trying to get his attention, and forget about her; .... or else, they'd start asking her to "put in a good word for them; and 'introduce' them to Rei.." -She knew her Big Brother meant well; but sometimes it was all so discouraging! .... Recently- Sugoi had started to worry about a notion that seemed rather unlikely- but still... one never knew.. 

As Sugoi began to forlornly unwind her braids and comb them out thoughtfully, she wondered.. Could it be that her Big Brother was not just protecting her from boys who might act 'naughty'... but that he was 'protecting' her because perhaps- 'Boys Wouldn't 'Like' Her??!-" And that he was trying to protect her from finding out???! 

With a tiny sniffle, Sugoi swept the last of her long tresses out behind her.. She didn't want to go down and then have everyone see her crying!.. She'd stand here on the balcony and watch the sun set, and wait ..... while she was waiting, she could at least enjoy 'thinking' about the kind of boy she'd like to have for a boyfriend---! 

Someone handsome... and strong and gentle... and intellectual... and fearless... and passionate... and 'romantic'... and bold... and bashful... and 'cute'... with a sense of humor and a nice laugh... and wise; with lofty, far-away dreams and ideals... and strong arms... and a kind smile... and an attitude that'd sometimes be a bit shy and 'boyish' and amusing... and with a heart of brave and 'knightly' heroism... but at the same time, unselfish and tender... someone who'd love her... someone who'd 'want' her.. and 'need' her... and 'protect' her.. and cherish her.. and....! --And.............. She'd 'Never' Have A Boy As Wonderful As 'That'-!!...... * * * 

Down in the banquet-hall, Cherry suddenly recoiled from the large, color-hologramic viewscreen, with a look of shocked amazement- "AAAAAAHH-! The Forces of Destiny Are All About To Converge!! -And In This House!!! The Oni-legend of the 'Wishing-Star Eve' is True-!! The Inescapable Hand of Fate is about to descend on one person standing very close to here!..." 

Flinging her arms around his neck, Lum 'bounced' up to a height where her knees were level with Ataru's elbow:- "OH, DAHLING-!! I'M SO HAPPY-CHA!!!" 

"Aahhh- Shaddup' You Old Fraud-!! I'm tired of you always yakking about my having bad luck-!.." 

"-I did not mean either of you!" 

(Ataru and Lum were both surprised): "-Huh?!/ "What?-!!" 

( -but not more than Sakura): "Uncle!... If not Them, then Who-?!?" * * * 

Shortly after their arrival, as servo-robs unloaded the assorted foods and drinks from the limousine and sky-train, to transport them into the banquet-hall, Megane had euphorically 'reeled' off, enjoying the pleasant sensation that- apparently, for part of the enjoyment of the holiday -someone on the planet had evidently "repealed the Law of Gravity-!!.." (He found it amusing). Stumbling into a lift-shaft, he found himself blissfully blundering off on the next floor up -without even realizing he'd done so; and now sauntering down the long, empty, red-carpeted hallway with a carefree and jovial frame of mind, whose sensation might be compared to- 'a drunken cloud of pixie dust!!' 

To Megane's left were a long row of tall, gold-framed, pointed-topped French windows; looking out on a long, white marble, balcony-patio; running parallel to the hall inside. As Megane went blithely "do-si-do-ing" down the hall, now suddenly he felt a light, fresh breeze caressing his left cheek;.. and ever so slightly gracing it- the soft, flower-like scent of perfume!... 

Tossing away the just-emptied bottle of Oni-Cola; as he turned to face the source of that gentle caress, he saw that the twin doors of the French window there, were wide open; ... and- as he shook his head to clear his vision and looked again; suddenly- Megane's breath caught in his throat with a choking gasp of heartfelt emotion-! Standing there... Outside on the balcony... Leaning on the white marble railing of the flower-entwined balcony; and gazing at the sunset-- Was His Own Beautiful Lum-Chan-!!! 

...! 

(Actually, it wasn't Lum.. It was Sugoi!... -But she hadn't yet been introduced to Lum's friends from Tomobiki, yet.. And with her back turned to him...and her braids untwined and combed out, falling down behind her... And with the light of the sunset in his eyes... and given Megane's infatuation with Lum...(and the fact that, after two liters of Oni-Cola, Megane was now cheerfully 'sloshed'-!!) Megane didn't 'realize' that... 

To Megane, this was a moment that he'd 'dreamed' of!!--- A moment that might never come again! --Him ..... alone, .... with Lum-!! And how 'Romantic'; the two of them-- all alone together; at sunset; -on a white marble balcony! ..... 

(-Even if he got 'microwaved' for it; 'this' was a chance too good to let go by-!!! A chance to finally 'Kiss' Lum-Chan) -!!! 

So.. In a moment of 'drunken boldness'; Megane stepped out onto the balcony-- as yet, unnoticed by Sugoi -who was watching the last fleeting seconds of sunset with a feeling of soulfully dispairing, 'heartbroken misery'... Feeling all the confidence of a hero and a poet- Megane suddenly spoke out-- "-Princess Fair!..." 

! -?! 

Surprised, Sugoi didn't know that anyone had been standing behind her! And just as she turned around to see who it was... 

-Megane suddenly 'pulled' her into a real "backbreaker" of a 1950's Hollywood movie 'Epic'/Swashbuckler-style Kiss-!!!!!' ..... (!) --fifteen seconds long, 'at least!!' 

[: Traditional, 'romantic movie' overlay-take, of: clouds of blowing cherry-blossom petals and catalpa leaves.. crashing white tidal waves (done in 'traditional' Japanese art-style!!)..sparkling stars.. flashing meteors falling in an arc of drifting glitter.. bursting novas.. soaring white doves rising above sunbeam-crowned clouds in a pure blue sky..'time-lapse' views of blossoming roses (red and white), lilies, and honeysuckle... bursting skyrockets... ?[-(Who put on the recording of the theme from "Gone With the Wind"-?) .... ] 

And while their lips were still pressed together... 

At--That--Moment--- 

The last of Urusei's three suns 'dipped' below the horizon! 

And as it did so, from high overhead, in the starry evening sky... One unusually large and beautiful, twinkling star Now Began To 'Sparkle' With Increasing Flashes Of Radiant Light!!... And even as this began to create an expanding 'Halo' of star-centered light 'Around' it .... 

Just At That Moment, A Beam Of Light.. Like A 'Laser-Beam' Of Diamond-White Stardust; 'Flashed' Down From High 0verhead-! ..... To 'touch' Sugoi on the crown of her head..!! 

And as it did.. 

From the crown of her head; a single horn 'thrust' up from the center of her cowlick! 

For Sugoi. Her wish--- had been 'granted!' 

(Megane 'still' didn't realize just what all had happened-!!) 

Following a moment of fleeting 'surprise'; -Sugoi didn't question what was happening, .....the feeling of sheer 'bliss' had her almost 'mind-blanked' with happiness. However-- 

As Megane finally 'came up for air', as he leaned back and opened his eyes- he got a 'jolt' that half-sobered him up in that one glance--- 

-He found out that: 'He'd grabbed the wrong girl-!' 

(And for Sugoi? ..... It was 'her First kiss-!!..') 

That was Megane's first shock. 

"WHA-?!!! ..Wh-? ...wh-wh-Who're you? .... " 

"Mmmmmmmmm,(sigh)! Sugoi..." 

"Sugoi-?!?" 

The first real awareness of what was 'happening' to her, came as Sugoi realized that she was being tenderly cradled in the embrace of a pair of strong, powerful arms;.. and that the blissfully 'breathtaking' sensation she was feeling; -was the warmth of a pair of lips pressed against hers in a lingering, passionate -yet 'romantic', yearning kiss! 

When Sugoi opened her eyes, she had no doubt whatsoever, as to what had happened,. Her Wish Had Been Granted!! --The cute, handsome boy standing over her and holding her in his arms, was 'Everything' she'd ever dreamed of-! ...... 

[: -I might say here, for anyone who might argue the point with Sugoi (-not a 'chance' of Success!!)... Megane -and his pals- 'are' handsome...in an 'Ordinary' way.. :- See the views of him in the TV-episodes: "Die Ladykiller" (-where Rei accidentally had several girls on Earth thinking that he'd proposed to them)... or the episode (-don't know the title-) where the octopus was stealing the girl's swimsuits.. ] 

--He wasn't an Oni, .... but that didn't matter] He was so 'noble'-looking;--and gentle ;-- (*-teeheeheehee!) -And kind of 'bashful' looking..! (That wasn't bashfulness-- Megane was almost in a state of 'shock'-!!!) 

While Megane was struggling to find some sort of apology or explanation for this embarrassing situation; -with a coyly blushing, dimpled smile, Sugoi bashfully inquired-- "-What's your name?... (teehee)-!" 

"?!- Wh-who, m-m-me? .... Uh- m-my name is M-m-m-m-Megane!.." 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmegane---!" (Sugoi sighed; even his name seemed to have music in it). 

As Megane looked down at the little Oni-girl leaning back in his arms, Megane didn't know 'what' to think...or what to 'Say'-!! (Which was a 'first' for him)!... THIS WASN'T LUM-CHAN!!! ..He'd Kissed A Totally Strange Girl-!!... 

(-In days to come, 'strange' would -in his opinion- be something of an 'understatement'; -but at the time, he was thinking in a completely different context of the word),.. one good thing about the experience; it'd managed to 'wake him up' from his drink-induced 'dreamwalking!...' 

As Megane looked at the smiling young Oni-girl looking up at him with a dimpled pearly grin hiding behind laughingly uplifted hands; even in his present 'numb' state of mind, he could now see that this girl was probably a couple of years younger than Lum-Chan;.. she was a 'pretty' little thing! With a heart-shaped face; small, pointed chin; tiny, pointed snub-nose; 'Huge' twinkling, star-like soulful, shojo-eyes; and a shy but impudently playful, laughing smile;.. despite her slightly smaller size, and a slightly 'younger'-looking, embonpoint build, she had a tiny "hourglass-waist',; and a Large, outthrust bust that looked totally 'fantastic' on a girl as young as her!!... (If this was what she looked like as a young 'girl'; Megane found the prospect somewhat dizzying in trying to imagine what she'd look like, when she was Full Grown...!) 

If she was 'beautiful' now .... when she was a woman, she'd almost be a Goddess!.. 

Still... (he forced himself to remember-!) He was faithfully devoted only to Lum-Chan --Her, and none other before her!! 

Then came Megane's 'second' shock.. While trying to pry Sugoi's arms loose from around his neck, the two of them were suddenly surprised by a loud, bellowing 'ROAR!' Glancing down the long stretch of balcony-patio to Megane's left, both were surprised to see a handsome young, 17-year old Oni-boy, clad in a tigerstripe jumpsuit; staring at the two of them with bared fangs and a look of outraged disbelief on his face, and breathing hard. Sugoi cheerfully fluttered her fingers and chirped: "-Big Brother!.." 

Megane did an aghast double-take: "BIG BROTHER?!!- REI??!!!" 

(Megane had been 'trying' to pull Sugoi away from him, but it was like falling in a barrel of maple syrup.. ) 

With an even louder Roar, Rei 'monstered out' and started to close the yardage between them- (exit Megane, stage right-!)... 

'TROMP! TROMP! TROMP! TROMP! TROMP! TROMP! TROMP! TROMP!- (you see these giant tiger-legs go pounding past Sugoi, left to right)...! 

Her hands 'clasped' blissfully to one cheek, Sugoi was reeling on her feet- (still not fully 'all there'); as -out of curiosity regarding both the 'surge' of intense, mystic energy that Sakura, Cherry, and Tsubame had traced to that location; and the source of the screams, roars and tromping shaking the whole house; several of the kids -and some of the adults- appeared and came pouring out onto the balcony; -Lum, Oyuki, and Benten in the lead... 

As they gathered around the dazed (and somewhat 'dreamy-eyed'), younger oni-girl; with some 'concern', Lum now asked: "Sugoi-?! That noise?... What happened?!.." 

(Sugoi, ecstatically -not really 'noticing' them): "-I'm in love!..." 

(from off scene-right): "HAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP-!" 

"GGGRRRRRROWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*- ! !" 

-and so it all began. 

(Benten tried waving a hand in front of Sugoi's eyes, but got no 'blink' or response.. 

(Shrugs). 

When her Mother (-along with some of the other parents-) arrived, after discovering that her daughter was all right; she was abruptly startled to realize that- despite her losing them when she came down with the case of ET-flu,.. her daughter's horns had re-grown-l!! But now .... instead of two horns, growing above her brow.. Sugoi now had one horn; growing from the crown of her head!... (Like the one little Jariten has). 

.... To her Mother, there could be only 'one' answer!... An answer Sugoi readily 'confirmed', When she finally became "aware" of the world around her once more; -and then 'hugged' her Mother tight for joy, and began joyfully talking a blue streak; telling her of how:. "-Her Wish Had Been Granted!!... She'd just met the most 'Wonderful' boy-!! And he'd told her that He 'Loved' her! .... And he was 'everything' she'd ever dreamed of .... and he was so 'cute'.. and so 'handsome'.. and so romantic!...And so gentle.. and so brave- " 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuugghhhhhh-! Haaaaallllllllllllp-!! Someone-- 'save' me-!!" 

"Gggrrrrrrrrrro.....rrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhh-!!!!!!" Tromp! Tromp! Smash! Tromple!! 

Sugoi was mildly astonished when she was informed that her "horn" -had grown back!.. Feeling the crown of her head with both hands; the younger oni-girl was 'Wide'-eyed with surprise, as she lightly felt the stub-horn sticking up out of the back of her skull, with both hands.. "I- I've got my Horn back!.'.. -b-but Now?! I've only got 'One'-!!" 

Benten laughed with overjoyed hilarity, as a bashful but still-happy 'blush' of embarrassment appeared on Sugoi's cheeks... 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH-! It's 'Easy' T' See What You Were Wishin' For!..." Benten crowed. 

Surprised, Ataru whispered to Lum.. "Hey- Lum... What's she talking about? Didn't you say that whenever an Oni got a wish from the Wishing-Star, that it'd cause some sort of "change" in their horns-?" 

With a slight blush, Lum whispered back: "---Yes, Dahling! But before...... Sugoi had 'two' horns... Usually, -only Oni boys have one horn!.. There 'have' been a few exceptions now and then-- but for girls, it's a 'recessive' trait that doesn't often show up... The few occasions when it has-? Those girls were usually Priestesses, or Witches, or Princesses, who were marked by Destiny to have a special role in our history... Since little Sugoi was so lonely, and so much wanted a boyfriend; -in granting her wish, the Wishing-Star symbolically gave her the One Horn that usually only boys have-cha." 

"Hm. And when she wished for a boyfriend- it arranged for her to meet...?" 

" -haaalllllllllllllp ! " * * * 

Some time later, back down in the main banquet-hall, everyone was busy enjoying the party and watching celebrations going on around the planet, on the viewscreen; --the Patriarch of the Cathedral, -an elderly oni in long tigerstriped robes of gold, with a long, white beard; had come over to visit (tracking screens in the cathedral had located the site of the star-beam's descent); and after talking with a blissfully overjoyed Sugoi; -and listening with quiet amusement to the spluttering and frantic, flustered protests of explanation from Megane;-- now the tall and dignified Oni-priest had gone over towards one wall (near one of the party-tables) to discuss the religious and mystical aspects of what'd apparently happened, with Cherry, Sakura, and Tsubame -and with Sugoi's Mother and Father.. 

Elsewhere in the room- Megane had seated himself (-well, almost 'collapsed') on a sofa, and was now doing his best to 'try' and keep Sugoi from sitting on his lap (-it was a non-stop, second- to- second ordeal; -if he stopped to answer a question for just a few seconds (and there were 'plenty' of 'em!)... When he turned his head back again, he'd find Rei's little sister curled up in his lap, and trying to wrap herself around his neck... (After learning the 'effect' that Oni-Cola had on Earth-humans; (-and how that was the reason for this humiliating mix-up)! ....... After setting aside his plate of treats, Megane was now sipping from a one-pint bottle of the cola...!! (Although he had no desire or intention to once more lose touch with reality; he needed 'something' to calm his nerves and give him the measure of self-assurance that he would need to smoothly talk - his - way - 'out' - of - this - disaster!!) 

"-Miss Sugoi.. Please permit me to apologize! I am 'deeply' ashamed about this whole embarrassing incident... I ask your forgiveness; -this was all due to a case of 'mistaken identification'...I...I was drunk;.. and I didn't know what I was doing... I deeply regret my inexcusable lack of manners;...and I 'assure' you, this will 'never' happen again-!": 

From where she'd been seated on his lap, drinking in every word he'd said; Sugoi now looked around at the crowd of Earth/& ET-kids gathered there; 'beaming' with a dazzling smile of utter delight- "Isn't he the "sweetest" thing-?! So shy, and cute, and polite, and 'caring'; -ohhhhhh! Oh, Megane-Sama, I Love You, Too-!!" 

"-THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!! -AND I'M 'NOT' "SHY"; I'M-...(m'Mmf-*!)" 

While Megane was enduring the frustration of Rei's little sister 'kissing' him in front of all his friends; plus assorted others gathered there; Benten wryly leaned over, resting her foot on one arm of the sofa and leaning one arm on her knee, with a sardonic grin of utter glee; before commenting ironically-- 

"--So Megane here is what you were 'wishing' for?!!!- heh-heh. Too bad your wish turned out so bad... better luck 'next' time." 

Sugoi stopped for a moment to stick her nose up in the air with haughty scorn. 

"Bleeeeeeeah-! You're just jealous because I've got him and you don't...!" 

About that time, the main doors to the hall opened, and a trio of girls Sugoi's age came into the room; -these were the closest friends that Sugoi had at her Jr. High School, and while some of the others were chasing around the estate grounds, trying to stop Rei and rescue Megane- Sugoi had taken the chance to call her friends and invite them over; offering to send one of the mansion's aircar-limousines out to pick them up... 

These three fifteen-year-olds, were none other than 'The Skeban Trio'...! Sugar, Pepper, and Ginger; -who'd taken Sugoi into their club as a sort of 'associate member', just as Lan had had a sort of 'similar' status to the Senior-High trio of Lum-Oyuki-Benten. 

While Sugoi 'bounded' over in two bounces, to begin eagerly chattering with her friends; Megane went frantically clawing and stumbling off of the sofa, to end up almost 'groveling' before the somewhat astonished conversation-group of his classroom pals. 

"Ataru .... Friend! .... Comrade!...I 'Beseech' you!! .... Mendo!! -If 'anyone' can save me-! ..... Please... before it's too late!!! .... Before Miss Lum goes and thinks that-- that ---that I---that Rei's Little Sister! .... That--that--that--that--!! -oh I can't say it!.." 

Looking up again, Megane desperately grabbed Ataru by one arm, with both hands: "Ataru-!! You are Tomobiki's most reknown girl-chaser; how can you just 'Stand' there after seeing Rei's sister?! .... You 'must' save me!-- I 'beg' of you!!---If something isn't done soon; this could be the 'End' of all my chances to win Miss Lum-!!! .... Mendo-!! With your wealth, looks and charm, You should be able to persuade Sugoi of the childish folly of this 'insane' infatuation of hers... Will you let Moroboshi win one like her away from you-?!! Please.. my whole future hinges on your decision!" 

While Megane proceeded to frantically dive behind Ataru's legs, as Rei looked up from a table-full of assorted layer-cakes that he was standing beside; to glance around the room with an angry glower, before turning his attention back to the plate of cake he was holding. As Megane cringed back behind one arm of an easy chair, Ataru and Mendo both glanced at each other, and 'nodded' shortly, with a silent smile of mutual 'agreement.' 

Looking down with a smile of ironic disbelief; Ataru inquired with half-scornful, amused skepticism: "Megane-!!? Are you really trying to make us believe that you're 'not' interested in that bouncy, bubbling, 'buxom', beautiful little bundle of adoring affection? ... And 'especially' after the way she described to us-" (:Megane 'cringed' with helpless frustrated mortification). "-Of how you 'swept her off her feet' like someone playing a combination of 'The Crimson Pirate'; Romeo; and Casanova-?" 

Almost ready to pull his hair out, Megane protested desperately-: "-I Was Drunk!! I Didn't Know What I Was Doing-!!!" 

With lofty, aristocratic disdain, Mendo quietly answered:- "..'That' is a very old, and shallow excuse, Kyogi-kun.. Saying one was drunk and not aware of what they were doing; is in the same category of feeble alibi's as claiming that something was done a result of 'mistaken identity'.." 

"-BUT IT 'WAS'!!! -I 'WAS' MISTAKEN!! I THOUGHT IT WAS MISS-LUM!.. I Didn't Know Rei Had A Little Sister... Her back was turned! .... The light from the sunset was in my eyes... If I'd been in my right mind, I'd have never- (?) .... !! ah- Ataru ...... perhaps you might be interested... I just happened to find out by chance, while Rei's sister was talking my ears off .... !--Sugoi .... does 'not' have the power of creating high-voltage shocks, like our Lum-Chan does...!" 

(!)- 

In one 'leap' Ataru was off like a shot. 

As Sugoi stood, giving a second-by-second 'replay' of what all had happened (in 'slow motion' subjunctive time) to her three classmates, Ataru chose that moment to slide up behind her and make his move- wrapping his arms around her, in just a second, Ataru had pulled Sugoi around into a 'cradle-armed' embrace, not unlike the one Megane had first had her in; using his most 'soulfully sincere' tone to the surprised (-although not yet offended) younger oni-girl. Ataru quickly began to make his pitch-- "Oh- Miss.. You're so beautiful!--- Why waste time with Megane when I could be so much more faithful a slave than him?!..." 

Before Sugoi could even think of any reply- 

"DAAHHHHHHLING-!!!! QUIT TRYING TO BREAK UP MEGANE AND SUGOI'S ROMANCE-CHA!!!" 

'BR-ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-!!' (Fortunately, even though her family didn't have lightning powers; Sugoi did happen to be immune to Lum's 'electric overkill' means of persuasion). 

Since the same couldn't be said for Ataru, He made no further protest as Lum dragged him off by the back of the collar. * * * 

That night, the assorted visitors, human and alien; were provided quarters in the 'Guest Wing' of that side of the mansion;.. for the assorted teens, the arrangement was a atrium-like arrangement, of a suite of opulently comfortable private apartments, opening on a large, central living room/lounge; with the main entrance to the suite on one side, and a semicircular balcony on the other. The boys were all roomed in this dorm-like arrangement on one floor; and the girls on another, a few floors lower... 

Although Sugoi wanted to have some private time to think about what all that'd happened that evening;.. since she had a small private apartment located in that wing (-on the same floor as the other girls).. she asked her Mother if she could be allowed to stay there -closer to her friends- rather than in her 'larger' apartments, a few kilometers away... Her Mother indulgently agreed. 

After her Mother had left, Benten caused Sugoi to come down with a case of the 'giggles', and a 'glowing' strawberry-red 'blush'; as the older-teen girl guessed right and ironically quipped. "-Y' want to be 'as close to him as possible'; hmmm-?!" * * * 

While the other girls were enjoying an impromptu 'slumber-party'; a few floors up, the boys were likewise enjoying a late-night "bull-session." 

"NO, I WILL 'NOT' EXPLAIN IT AGAIN!!!- You Won't Hear 'Anything' You Didn't Hear The 'Last' Six-Dozen Times! .... " ( -and that was when he started 'counting'). 

Although Megane was perhaps understandably- a little bit irritated -the amused respect he was getting from the other boys was actually something of an admiring blend of envy and sardonic skepticism... As Kaji turned off the flame-thrower in the showerstall of his own apartment, and came out in a pair of satiny asbestos-pajamas, brushing his teeth;.. Ataru grinned at Megane with coaxing disbelief, as he taunted his friend-- 

"Come on, Megane- are you gonna stand there and try to tell us all that the way Rei's little sister has been going on for the past four hours, was 'all' just because you gave her a 'kiss'? .......... C'mon, we're all friends here--- No one's gonna tell your parents; ...or any 'other' grown-ups... What all 'else' did you do-?!! The way you had her seeing stars; you must've both done 'something' else!" 

Casually, with folded arms, Mendo (who was standing back on the Sideline); took a moment to interrupt- "At least Kyogi is not the type to 'kiss and tell' -which shows at least a certain 'limited' degree of self-restraint.." 

"-TELL??!...'TELL WHAT-??'...By THE TIME I REALIZED IT WASN'T LUM-SAMA; HER BROTHER HAD SHOWED UP, AND I WAS TRYING TO QUALIFY FOR THE OLYMPICS, IN 'TRACK'-!!" 

With a chuckle, Kaji spoke up: "-I checked some of the security-scanners of the estate;.. after the first few minutes, those 'explosions' we heard were not caused by any weapons Rei might've been using... They were 'sonic booms', caused by Megane Breaking The Sound-Barrier!!.." 

"-YOU'D BE 'BREAKING THE SOUND BARRIER' TOO, IF YOU HAD REI CHASING YOU-!!!" 

(Speak of the devil)... 

'POUND-! POUND-! POUND-! POUND-!' "RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHRRRR-!! ...'WHERE'-?!! ........ OWL ........ -EYED ............ ........ 'PERVERT'-!! ................ GRRRRRRRRRRRR-! ....... ?" 

Although all the boys reacted in somewhat different ways, -each according to their own natures; -while Mendo, Ton-Chan, Shingo, Kaji, and Ataru; all managed to retain a degree of tense and wary, but nonetheless courageous outward bearing-- by contrast, the entire membership of "Lum's Guard" (Megane included), were clinging together in a trembling pose of utter terror. (Why should the others be worried? Rei wasn't after them)-! Trying to pry Megane's hands loose from the shirtfront of his pajamas, Pama frantically demanded thru gritted teeth- "MEGANE, LET GO!!!--- I Don't Want Rei Getting The Two Of Us Mixed-Up In The Confusion...!" 

"Pama, Save Me-!!! We Swore An Oath Of Friendship..." 

"-That was an oath of friendship;.. not a Suicide Pact-!" 

"But We Swore We'd Stand Beside Each Other To The End!!-" 

"..Don't worry, I've got a hunch 'The End' is standing just outside the door...!" 

At that moment, bouncing over Megane's head, leaping to the French door-panes leading to the small balcony outside; Shingo called out- "Hey Megane-! Quick!... You can hide outside on the balcony..." 

Turning to glance in that direction, for a moment of worried indecision, Megane looked desperately, back-and-forth, from one door to the other... "I- ohhhhhhhh- but .... It's night outside-!! ...I can't go out there just in my pajamas!!" 

Cheerfully, Kaji replied: "-No problem!" And reaching into one pocket of his space-jacket, lying folded across the back of a chair; -pulled out a small sphere the size of a sourball candy,.. seemingly made out of some transparent substance of bright, gold-flecked yellow..(rather resembling one of those spheres of bubble-bath-gel)!.. And with a grin, proceeded to 'throw' it at Megane! 

As the globe hit him in the chest, there was a soft 'POW' and whatever was "in" the globule, now rapidly 'spread' over Megane -like a coat of melting wax- in less than a couple of seconds; --and as it finished doing so? Now it suddenly 'transformed' in less than a second, into a thigh-length belted tunic of soft, loose-fitting, snowy-white cloth; with matching, white, close-fitting trousers and snug, Soft, knee-length sandal-boots (much like Luke's suit of "Tatooine sun-whites" in the first 'Star Wars' movie)! A sash of dark, royal-blue velvet, edged with satiny cloth-of-gold, was knotted snug around Megane's waist; a second sash of red satin,. edged with gold fringe, ran diagonally from his belt, across his chest and over his right shoulder to fasten in back.. 

As Megane looked up in puzzled confusion; Kaji shrugged nonchalantly.. 'unstable molecules'...I always like to carry a chance of clothes with me for 'formal' occasions." 

Just at that moment, Rei's pounding took on a distinctly 'ominous' tone; and with a nervous look of a person attending his own firing-squad; Megane decided "a little fresh air might be good for him-!" And bolted for the balcony. 

As Mendo gestured for Shingo to open the door, outside- Megane proceeded to 'flatten' himself against the wall; as Rei stormed into the room and angrily proceeded to ask about Megane's whereabouts.. [: -he held up a 'mug-shot' of Megane, with a red, International, circle-and-diagonal 'forbidden' symbol stamped over his face, and a large, black skull - and - crossbones" printed underneath]! 

Mendo suavely informed Rei that Megane 'wasn't there' -and that he could search and see for himself--- As Rei angrily rummaged through the apartments (-ignoring Chibi's ironic demand for a search warrant), and the suggestion from Ataru that Rei try checking out the kitchen; outside, Megane was finding the night breeze at this altitude kind of 'chilly'... however, it was about to get somewhat 'warmer' pretty quick!.. 

Having failed to find Megane in any of the rooms, a glance at the closed panes of the door to the outside balcony, made Rei decide to check that out-- however, before any of the other boys could make a move (outside of Chibi closing his eyes and sticking his fingers in his ears; and Pama covering his eyes with both hands); -after a short glance around outside,...instead of the sound of agonized screams and breaking bones- Rei half stepped back inside with a puzzled look,.. uncertain where to search 'next'; but evidently not finding Megane outside..! 

Although Megane's friends didn't understand it any better than Rei; -the whole question could've been answered, if Rei had thought to lean 'over' the gray stone railing of the balcony, and look 'below' it-!! When Megane glimpsed Rei starting to head towards the door to the balcony, he realized that -however much he was afraid of heights- staying there and trying to 'reason' things out with Rei would be infinitely worse that trying his hand at a little amateur steeplejacking.. (Besides, he sourly happened to recall a light--hearted jest that Kaji once had made; an assertion that 'nobody' had ever been killed by a fall.......! (-He'd wryly added that: "-It was the 'sudden stop' at the other end, that hurt!") 

So, while Rei prowled around on the balcony for a few more minutes; looking around in bewildered confusion,.. unable to figure out 'where' Megane might've disappeared to; -and ignoring the suggestions of Megane's friends that he 'go look somewhere else-!' (They didn't know what'd happened to Megane either)-!! 

While this was going on, Megane was hanging on for dear life, just under their feet!!! -Clinging to the thick growth of ET-rose vines that'd been planted and tended to grow up the wall like a blanket of ivy... (Fortunately, these happened to be 'thornless' roses from the 'Dark Joker Planets', or else Megane might've had yet another problem to worry about;.. Kaji's suit of' borrowed attire didn't include a pair of armored gauntlets). 

Finally, Rei accepted what the other boys were insisting; nodding in agreement, that their friend was not there... he'd go search elsewhere. 'That decided, Rei stopped to think 'where' Megane might be that he should search next;--- since 'thinking' was not something Rei had much practice in; -and since his friends were beginning to worry as to what had 'happened' to Megane? It began to look like Rei might be standing there till daybreak ..... Until Ataru cautiously inquired with a sly smile: "Aaah- Rei? ..Where in the mansion would your sister be staying?...." 

Rei's eyes snapped 'Wide' open with a look of 'Shocked' awareness-! 

Rei's departure was not only immediate; Kaji got on the intercom to summon robots to put the door back on its hinges. Outside, as Megane heard the boys discussing Rei's departure, he allowed himself a deep sigh of relief.. 

When at that moment- the stems of the vines he was clinging to, began to... '-snap!' ... 'Snap-!' ... 'Snap!! Snap!! Rip! Crackle-!!' ...(!) 

Morturi Salutamus Te-! (We who are about to die, salute you!) 

Not all the vines were breaking; just the ones attached at that level, that Megane was clinging to,... so, when the last few gave way that made it impossible for the rest to 'hold' his weight; .... Megane found himself 'Swinging' down on a long strand of intertwined vines; like something out of a 'Tarzan' movie.. with the vines that didn't pull loose, anchoring those that 'had.' Megane didn't want to scream; but he couldn't help it.. the sheer height to the grounds below was more than that of some office buildings on Earth. As he tried to draw a frantic 'Gasp' for breath, the rapid path of his quick descent could be followed by the sound of tearing stems, rustling leaves, and a piercing shriek of:- 

"Ohhhh- Noooooooooooooooooooooo-!! AAAAAAAAH-! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*-!!!!" 

[* translation: "-This Is Terrible!!!" ] * * * 

Some floors down below, Sugoi had finished dressing for bed, and her thoughts were still in a star-flecked 'swirl' of Dreamland!.. The events that'd all occurred that evening were 'still' running on "continuous replay" in her mind; -and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to stay awake all night; or 'go to sleep and 'dream' all about it-!!!' 

Just then- as she was about to unbraid and brush her hair, Sugoi glanced up with a look of puzzled surprise; --she wasn't sure, but she 'thought' she'd heard someone faintly call her name ..... from 'outside.' -But that was silly! (Wasn't it?) Her apartment was on the 10th floor... who would be outside at this hour!? 

Stepping out onto the small balcony outside her room, for a moment Sugoi paused to breathe a deep sigh, and enjoy the beauty of the view.. The glitter of countless stars in the night sky high overhead, the peaceful shadowy patterns of the landscaping of the gardens far below; -and off in the distance, beyond the edge of the rooftop, penthouse boundaries- the bright, neversleeping glow of the huge capitol-city of the Empire.. 

As Sugoi paused with a smile, to admire the beauty of the roses blanketing the walls and curling around the railings; -it was just then at that moment, when Megane came in for a perfect landing at the far corner of the balcony, to her left, close beside her!! 

(In parachute landings, the 'best' landing of all, is one where one comes down so gently, they can land 'standing' without discomfort. (Megane's descent was fast, but this was the kind he made-- the vines he was clinging for dear life to, played out with just the right amount of resilience (like a bungee cord); to allow him to make a suitably 'dramatic' landing within four paces of Sugoi ---Although he didn't notice 'that' detail for a few seconds)! 

Sugoi gasped!! This sudden appearance of her Megane, for a quiet, romantic, moonlight meeting with her, on her balcony; was totally 'unexpected'.. (But it was also so totally 'delightful')!!!.. And he looked 'so' Heroic and Handsome; just like some sort of Knight or Prince in some love-story... Before- she thought she'd "memorized" every detail of his appearance;.. but now, it seemed that she hadn't remembered him being 'half' as handsome as he looked standing there...! (A moment later, Megane found out he wasn't alone, when Sugoi wrapped a crushing rib-lock around his chest-...although given what he'd just gone thru, it took a few seconds for him to realize that--- ) 

"OHHHHH- Megane!!! I've 'Missed' You So-!! (Sigh-!)" 

"??- ..S-? .... S-Sugoi? .... Aaaaaa .... wh- wh-where am I-? .... I...I..(gasp)...I thought I was gonna die ...... Everything seemed like I was spinning...(pant-!) .... A-Am I awake or dreaming? ..... (gasp) .... Excuse me .... I gotta catch my breath...can't breathe ..... I...m-my heart! .... I-It's beating so much; it feels like it's trying to 'get out thru my chest' .... !" 

Blissfully nuzzling his under his chin, Sugoi sighed. "Awwwwwww- you're so 'romantic'...I love you too-!" 

"(?!-)" 

As Megane finally got his breath, and became fully aware that:- (a) he'd stopped falling and was now 'standing' on some solid surface (-albeit, it 'felt' at the moment like it was rocking like a teeter-totter).. and (b) -to an icy chill of horror, he now realized that, somehow- he'd landed somewhere where Sugoi was; and now the little oni-girl was hugging the stuffings out of him!... It now belatedly occurred to him that there was something 'else' a little weird- Megane was surprised to realize that he seemed to be talking with 'gritted teeth' -evidently due to something he was holding clenched 'between' them..(?!) 

Reaching up, Megane grabbed hold of something sticking out of the corner of his mouth..(out of 'both' sides, to be exact); and when he removed it... he discovered (to his exasperation).. that it was- a rose-blossom! (He should've shut his mouth)!! 

(Evidently, while he had his mouth open, when he was 'screaming' while falling- one stem must've got in the way during one of the tangle of vines that he'd 'crashed' thru; and'd gotten snapped off at the branch.. With a weary sigh, Megane pondered that 'he could've ended up bringing his own flowers to his funeral';.. and as Sugoi leaned back to happily smile at him- he absent-mindedly handed it to her without even really pausing to 'think' about it.. (Sugoi was overjoyed, almost to tears)! 

" -Here." 

"(Gasp-!!) Oh-!! For Me-?!! Oh-- Ohhh- (sniff!) Oh- Megane!..... You came all the way down here just to bring this to Me?....(sigh-!!) ohhhhhh- I'll treasure it forever!" 

( -It took Megane a couple of seconds to realize 'what' she was talking about.. But When He Did-!!!) ........Maybe the funeral would've been preferable. 

Sugoi had waltzed off for a moment to fetch her diary on a table by the balcony door- and then, ...after a moment's pause, instead of pressing the flower inside its' pages at once.. putting the stem in a small, water-filled crystal flower-vase next to it. 

Frantic to try and find 'some' way to defuse this potentially 'disastrous' chain-of-events; Megane reflected- Sugoi seemed to be as adorably sweet as she was pretty!.. But nonetheless- she was only a naive, impressionable child!... She was taking a few accidental coincidences 'completely' out of context!! And if Megane didn't act fast, he feared that he'd find himself wrapped up in an 'embarrassing' tangle of misunderstandings that'd not only hamper his efforts to win the affections of Lum-chan..(and cause poor little Sugoi some unnecessary heartbreak that he wanted to 'spare' her from)..But which would also probably ended up getting him 'KILLED' if her brainless big brother ever got his hands on him-! (Megane had been chased by Rei in 'Tiger-Bull' form, a few times before; and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat)...! 

As Sugoi whirled around to return to him, her face all smiles- Megane decided that perhaps his arrival here was an unforeseen blessing. A few words of 'consoling encouragement and reason' here, and he'd be able to talk his way 'out' Of this whole predicament; while doing so in a way that'd leave Rei's little sister happy to accept it as merely one of life's 'learning experiences'... 

"Ah--- M-Miss Sugoi?... I ah- merely wanted to take a moment...merely to entreat your pardon and forgiveness... I- ah- ..wh-when we f-first met? .... I merely w-wanted to let y-you know that... uh- y-you sh-shouldn't let occasional discouragements make you sad!... Life 'rewards' those who can face repeated discouragement with the refusal to give in to hopelessness .... Now--- the uh- 'meeting' we first had...? W-Well.. it... it was one of those 'unexpected' events that we all have to experience occasionally.. I- I'd 'never' seen you before... and so- well,..I hoped it wouldn't make you sad to find out that our chance-meeting was merely an.. an accidental 'chance of fate'.." 

Blinking with sweetly attentive, alert curiosity, Sugoi inquired- "Then our first meeting was an Act of Fate-?!!" 

(Megane smiled with relief): "Yes! Yes -that's it exactly!.." 

(The smile got wiped 'off' his face pretty fast, when Sugoi happily flung herself around him, with open arms)!-- "Ohhhhhhh-! That's so 'Romantic', the way you describe it-!!" 

(A 'chill' went thru Megane, as he was suddenly filled with mingled relief and apprehension; at the thought of what he 'might've' heard if Cherry had been there-!!) 

While Megane was auditioning for the title-role of the movie: 'Mask of the Zombie'; in the meantime, Sugoi had darted away for a moment to fetch a large, book-sized/shaped slab of tiger-striped plastic, bearing a large video-screen and a collection of dials and buttons, on one side of it-- an ET-"film-book" [: for any who haven't seen the movie 'DUNE' wouldn't recognize the description].. Happily presenting it to Megane, Sugoi adoringly informed him that it was one of her own 'art-study' sketch-books; and that she'd already done "several" pictures of him in it, since she'd retired for the night!... (Megane later learned that the reason Sugoi had been able to do so 'many' pictures, was because- when plugged into the OniNet art-select programs; all she had to do was punch-up for different 'choices' of optional: backgrounds... costumes... 'themes'-( (: fantasy-- 'heroic'-- historical-- scenic--etc.)...and 'poseable' computer-simulations of input 'views' of pictures of herself and Megane, that she'd entered into her book. Then afterwards- once she'd assembled the components (-rather like the computer-video "paper-dolls" that many teens at home enjoyed playing with, for various fiction-series); all Sugoi had to do was push a button to "fix" and store the picture she'd made... ) 

Megane gazed at the collection with a mingled fascination of 'flattered' disbelief; and increasing horror;.. to describe the pictures as "complimentary" to him, Would've been an understatement! -Whether tender and sentimental; or 'heroic' and swashbuckling ;.. Sugoi's seeming infatuation with him had ceased to worry him ....... it'd gone past 'worry' twenty pictures earlier...now Megane felt sure that if Rei saw 'any' of these, his life wouldn't be worth the dirt used to 'bury' him...( -although he did rather like that 'Sword-and-Sorcery'-style picture; -with Megane clad like a 'Conan-type' warrior, and bursting shackles on his wrists that would've held 'Godzilla' -in order to rescue an 'overjoyed' Sugoi -dressed like some fantasy princess- from a cringing and fearful evil Wizard)! . Megane pushed the button again- 

"EEEK-!!" (..that was Sugoi) With a 'deep' blush and bashful grin; Sugoi abruptly snatched the film-book out of Megane's hands, with a coyly apologetic little laughing smile. 

"-That one's part of a 'secret' collection;.. I haven't yet got the ones that come 'next', numbered and "locked-away" under personal code combination... (teehee)! Gomen!" 

(Megane's eyebrows 'still' hadn't come down to their 'usual' position... If Rei ever saw 'that' picture; it was doubtful he'd 'kill' Megane .... Megane was sure that he'd never be that lucky)!! 

Just then- 

POUND!POUND!POUND!POUND! 

"SUGOI- ! ! !" 

Megane and Sugoi glanced at each other. 

"Gasp-! Big Brother!!.." 

While Megane was glancing around, trying to figure out what to do next-? Sugoi quickly lifted the cover on a nearby bunk-sofa, with the whispered, urgent entreaty- "Quick! Hide-!..." (Sugoi didn't 'yet' know how much her big brother disliked her new boyfriend; -but past experience made it seem a good idea to not let the issue come up at the time).... As Megane dove under the sofa, Sugoi quickly glanced around to see if anything else needed straightening; and then- donning a light house-jacket over her nightgown, calmly walked over to open the door.. 

As Rei entered, -after glancing around for a moment with concern- (hmm! Good...it seemed that that un-oni Earthling pervert hadn't tried to come around and see his little sister 'yet')!... With sweetly meek, innocent politeness, Sugoi smiled and chirped: "-What can I do for you, Big Brother?" 

Turning with a stern look, Rei produced a picture of Megane (-a rather 'frightened' looking one, taken by one of the security monitors out on the mansion-grounds);..and using a oni 'spray-book' of "inhaled words" to help him find the needed terms to 'warn' his little sister about the 'danger' of admitting that lecherous Earth-boy; he began to read Sugoi the Riot Act, regarding how she was 'Not' to -under any circumstances- open her door to Megane. Sugoi didn't hesitate to defend Megane's honor and character, and pretty soon, she and Rei were exchanging opinions in typical brother-sister style. 

From where he was hiding under the couch, Megane was able to hear every Word,..(he found Rei's threat to "-use him as 'live-bait' for Gaki-Sharks-" if he ever found Megane bothering Sugoi; as 'particularly' impressive) l!.. Then, peering out from under the spread; although he couldn't see much of Sugoi 'or' her brother (except for their feet)... Megane 'did' see something that made him feel as though Oyuki had just shown up in a 'bad' mood....! 

Lying atop one of a pair of fluffy throw-rugs at Sugoi's feet.. was her computer-sketch pad, film-book!! -If Rei picked that up and started to go through it; even if Megane survived- his reputation would be ruined... he 'had' to get hold of it before Rei chanced to notice it-- but how?... 

To simply reach out and grab it was not a consideration to give much thought to; although within arm's reach, Megane would have to reach out 'between' their feet... but- hmmmmmmm... there 'was' a way that would be 'less' noticeable-! 

Cautiously--- Megane slowly slid his arm out.. underneath the throwrug that was lying closer to the couch ..... 

Neither Rei nor Sugoi even noticed the long 'bulge' silently, slowly burrowing out between them, under the rug at their feet.. 

"-MEGANE-SAMA IS GOOD, AND 'NOBLE', AND HONORABLE, BIG BROTHER; AND I WANT THE RIGHT TO DATE HIM-!!!" 

"-NO !!!!!" (STOMP !! 'CRUNCH')!! 

Rei and Sugoi were too busy glaring eyeball-to-eyeball; so as such, neither one saw the couch 'buck' like a horse stung by a bee, when Rei's foot came down on Megane's hand. 

(Underneath the couch, Megane had barely had time to clap his hand over his mouth; and use all his self-control to keep from yelping-!..) 

"-YOU .... WILL .... 'NOT' .... ALLOW .... THAT ....... RRRRRRRGGHH-! ... 'DIRTY-...MINDED' .... GROPING .... 'PERVERT' .... TO .... COME .... AROUND .... WHEN... I'M... NOT... HERE!... -I .... 'FORBID'..IT-!!..." 

"No!No!No!No!No!No!No!!-" (Sugoi punctuated each refusal with a little stamp of her foot..) -! 

(-While this was going on, neither Sugoi nor Rei noticed the surface of the couch pitching and jouncing like an ocean in an high storm-!! Each time She said 'No'; Sugoi had chanced to bring her heel down on the back of Megane's knuckles-!!! With a final desperate grab, Megane stuck his fingers out from under the opposite edge of the rug; and snagging the video-book... And quickly 'yanked' it back underneath the couch, before Rei and his sister even had a chance to see it). 

About that time, Rei finished up with an argument that ran to the general effect of: '-I'm older than you---I've been to Earth before---I know more about these things ---I'm doing this for your own good---and-'I am your brother; you'll do as I say-!..' 

"Bleeeeeah!" (-as her brother turned to leave, Sugoi got in the last word). 

As the door shut and Sugoi pulled her tongue back in, she briefly turned her back to it, her arms folded in a huff; when she abruptly remembered that her Dearest Megane was still in the room! Frantically, Sugoi flung herself at the door to make sure and lock it, before turning back to "her beloved Megane." (-!!) 

Struggling out from underneath the couch, Megane seemed to be fighting desperately to keep both hands pressed to his mouth (-although he couldn't keep from waving one or the other around now and again); before finally catching sight of a pillow on Sugoi's bed, on the other side of the room, and rushing over to grab it and frantically 'press' it to his face; just as he could no longer keep from- 

"( ouch-! )" -! ! 

As Megane came up panting for air, Sugoi flung her arms around his neck with a sigh of contented delight: "Ohh- Megane!! Thank you for sparing my Big Brother!.. He really 'means' well; he just doesn't understand that our love was decreed by the Stars!..." 

While Megane was looking up with an expression of weary resignation; -just then, there came a sharp rap on the door!... Curious, Sugoi had just started towards the door, when a familiar voice sternly came through it- 

"SUGOI-!.." 

"(gasp)! ..Y- Yes Big Brother?.." 

"..You... Keep ..... Your.. Door .... 'Locked'.. Tonight!... You... Understand?!" 

(Sugoi smiled cheerfully and nodded): "Yes, Big Brother!" 

Outside, with a slight smile and nod of satisfaction, Rei departed down the hall; ...at least his little sister wouldn't be in danger of seeing that lecherous Earthling nuisance tonight! -Rei didn't 'want' to make her unhappy; but- thinking back, Rei still couldn't quit seeing the scene that'd happened a few hours earlier, just before sunset. 

He'd just stepped out on the patio to get a breath of fresh air and look at the sunset...(: he'd had a couple of wishes in his mind, but he was having trouble deciding on 'which one' to wish for ....... 'Lum' .... or 'Lan'...)!! As he glanced around, he saw his little sister leaning on the railing;.. and 'then!-' Before he could even think of a word to say!! .... He- saw- that- loudmouth- Earth-scum-- Megane!--- Sneak-Out- -On-The-Balcony--- And- Suddenly- 'Grab' Sugoi-!!l And---And---And---And---(!).. 

(If he'd only been a little faster, he'd have taught that groping sex-fiend a few lessons that he'd've remembered for a long time .... while the hospital was 'cloning' him a replacement-body! But... the Earthboy was too fast for him... And now, His Little Sister had gotten it into her childish imagination, that Megane was in Love with her-!! ) Back inside Sugoi's 'garden-view apartment'; Sugoi had turned around to resume the 'romantic heart-to-heart talk' that Megane had come down to visit her for; when she was surprised to find that Megane wasn't in sight-?! Sugoi made a quick check; under the bed?..no .... under the ouch? ..no .... in the closet?..no .... in the bathroom?..no .... At that moment, Sugoi paused with a Smile- of course... Megane had wanted to respect her request that he not hurt her Big Brother; so when Rei knocked on the door, he'd stepped out on the balcony, where Big Brother wouldn't see him, if he came in...! Just as Sugoi was about to step outside, she hesitated, for a moment- and then, with an impish little smile; stopped only long enough to reach into a drawer of her dresser, and then lean forward to look closely into the mirror.. 

(Sugoi's guess of Megane's hiding-place was right on the money!-- Megane had 'flattened' himself up against the wall on the left side of the balcony, and was praying for dear life... (He 'had' planned to toss Sugoi's filmbook, computer sketch-pad over the side into the shrubbery below -where Rei couldn't find it right then- and claim to Sugoi that it'd been just an 'accident' ....... however, -he couldn't stop looking at the picture of him (in 'safari' style outfit), 'struggling' with Sugoi (dressed in a pair of hip-high, tigerstripe step-in's)!!! --(!) 

As the door opened and he heard a soft voice call his name, Megane had just enough presence of mind to push the button to turn the screen 'off.' As Sugoi stepped out into the moonlight, smiling sweetly, the golden robe she'd thrown over her nightgown -lit from behind by the lights of her apartment, made it look like she was clad in a fairy-like robe, lit like a lantern. Stammering uncomfortably, Megane handed her the filmbook,..telling her that 'he hadn't had time to look at it, but he was afraid that her Big Brother might not like the pictures of him; -so he'd held onto it, in case Rei came in.' 

As Sugoi stepped up to lean against him, hugging the book to her- uncomfortably Megane stumbled through a suggestion that: "-he didn't want to make any difficulty for her with her brother or parents...Maybe it'd be better if they talked some 'other' time? 

Maybe some time when she came to visit Earth-!? ....in a few years or so.. 

Eyes sparkling, reflecting a thousand stars; Sugoi looked up into his eyes with a wistful and adoring gaze, and with a sigh of- "-Oh, Megane! ..You're so 'Wonderful'-!!" 

Before Megane even realized what to 'expect'; Sugoi had thrown her arms around his neck; and pressed her lips to his in a long and affectionate 'kiss'...! ( -Whatever the calendar said; for Megane- it was 'New Years' (the 'fireworks' that Sugoi's kiss had him seeing, were the most spectacular since Luke Skywalker blew up the 'Death Star')-! 

As Sugoi shyly slipped back inside her apartment with a bashfully reluctant, goodbye waive and smiling, whispered- "Goodnight... my Megane... my Love-!.." 

Megane was left 'standing' there, in a state of total 'paralysis'-!! With a blank, vacant, sappy smile on his face; and a pair of kaleidoscopes for eyes... (Sugoi's kiss had almost done a total mind-wipe on Megane; he'd 'never' been kissed like 'that' before, by a girl ...... (for that matter, he'd never been kissed by a girl before-!!) -if one didn't count that accidental mix-up of 'mistaken identity' earlier that evening!.. But he hadn't been in his right mind then)... 

While Megane was off in 'Neverland'; in a 'fragment' of his mind, a portion of his identity seemed to 'split away' from him, like a phantom double;.. trying to 'wake' Megane back up to his sworn purpose and loyaly in life...! After the spectral 'mind-clone' tries to waive a hand in front of Megane's unblinking gaze; it proceeded to go on to more 'intense' efforts: .... slapping Megane's face .... shouting in his ear.... blowing a trombone in one ear and out the other.... waving a sign in front of Megane's face, reading: 'LUM-CHAN!' -and 'THINK OF MISS LUM!' .... In one part, holding up an 8 X 10" smiling picture of Lum... As Megane takes it, and gazes at it with an absent-minded smile; -the smiling picture 'morphs' into one of Sugoi's face-!! 

(Megane-2/phantom mind-clone): "-Miss Lum!!! Remember your goal!! ...Miss Lum-!" 

(Megane, still smiling): " ...... sugoi ....... !-" [*: 'wonderful'] 

(Megane-2, shouting in his ear): "MISS-LUM!..." 

Abruptly, Megane 'comes out of the clouds' with a startled 'blink' of startled awakening-: "!!- ah.... Right-! ....Like I said....... Miss Lum!.... Miss Lum i-is s-sugoi! ....Miss Lum is wonderful .... !!" 

Megane's alter-ego/double 'nods' sternly in agreement; and then, as Megane nods in reply, steps back 'into' Megane; fading into him.. Shaking his head, Megane told himself with brusque exasperation, that Rei's little sister 'was' a sweet little thing... And he certainly had no wish to hurt her,... however-! He had not held onto his adored goal of winning the beautiful Miss Lum, to be distracted and entangled by the misperceptions of a case of childish "puppy-love!" --He didn't want to be 'cruel' about it ..... but tomorrow-? He'd set things straight with Sugoi... she'd be happy knowing that he wouldn't be keeping her from finding whatever boy could 'truly' make her happy!.. 

(Still- ...it was the first time any girl had ever given him the feeling that she really 'wanted' him ........... ! Aaah- nonsense! She was only a 'kid'-- he had higher standards. -He had the Maturity of a loftier frame of intellect!! ..Lesser mortals might be tempted -or even 'dazzled'- by the juvenile charms of some naive schoolgirl; -but he wasn't the type to fall for the sensual innocence of any passing, immature jailbait)! 

Just as Megane turned with stern resolve, to take hold of some of the rose-vines.. (when he looked 'up' the expression of dismay at the prospect of climbing back all-the-way-'up' was almost too discouraging for him to begin to consider)! -Just then, he heard a musically soft, faint whisper of his name.. And looking over to the glass-door? 

Saw a pair of 'huge', soft, dark twinkling eyes peeking out from behind the curtains; and a tiny pair of fingertips waving 'goodbye.' 

[ -SUDDEN 'HEROIC' TRUMPET-FANFARE FROM THEME OF 'THE LAST STARFIGHTER'; -THEN AFTER A TIME SEGUING INTO THE SIMILAR 'HERO' THEME OF "DEN" -FROM THE HEAVY METAL MOVIE;.. BEFORE SEGUING BACK AGAIN.. -AS WITH A BOLD WAVE AND RECKLESS SMILE; MEGANE CHEERFULLY BEGINS TO GO SWARMING UP THE ROSE-VINES LIKE SOME CHARACTER OUT OF A 'PIRATE' OR "PRINCE VALIANT" MOVIE-!!..] 

(-!!) 

.... It's a long climb. Some of it will 'wear off.' 

As the light went out behind Sugoi's window,.. some distance away, some other lights could be seen in the darkness.. lights 'blinking' in red, green, and white. 

The "running lights" on Benten's airbike! 

Benten had flown off a bit earlier to get some things from her UFO-home (parked on the campus of the ET-high school that she attended when she wasn't visiting Lum on Earth]. Now, as the teenage, ET-"biker princess" drew closer to the Seq-Mansion, she was surprised to notice a figure seemingly crawling up the side of the wall on the 'Guest-Wing'..?! As she zoomed in for a closer look, she saw -to her amusement- that it was that aho Megane! (Benten had been 'mildly' amused to hear Rei's little sister going on about how Megane had 'grabbed' her a few hours before--- Benten always thought he wanted t' get his hands on Lum! (-Amusement became hilarity when Rei came chasing Megane through the front room like the Charge of the Light Brigade) !! 

Swooping down, Benten set her bike on 'hover'and, leaning on the handlebars, propping her cheek on one fist; tauntingly quipped: "-'Scuise me for asking, but is there something wrong with the elevators; -or d' you 'enjoy' playing King Kong at this hour?!" 

Startled, Megane glanced up: "Benten-?!" 

Benten flicked one hand in an ironic waive: "Yo, 'stud'-!.. Out for some fresh air-?' 

Trying to keep from showing irritation, Megane glanced away- "This isn't my idea!! Rei showed up on the floor where I was staying and I had to run for my life!..." 

Benten was surprised. "Are you still chasin' his little sister?l! -An' here I thought you were always after Lum!... You planning t' start a 'collection'-?!" 

"-Don't Be Crude!! ..I am devoted to Miss Lum! -And her only!!" 

"Yeah. sure...That's why you grabbed Sugoi and gave her that 'Kiss' that- (?!)Say-Y'know?.. You must be quite a kisser, th' way she was going on so!!- The way she was describing it to us; you had her seeing stars!..." 

"-THAT WAS ONLY AN 'ACCIDENT'l!!" 

Benten grinned. "Yeah.. sure...sure .... that's what they all say... So, anyway- what're y' doing all th' way down 'here'?! The floor you boys are stayin' on, is twenty floors that way-! .... " (Benten pointed 'up')! 

(Privately, to himself, Megane had come to the same conclusion about ten floors earlier; -when he came out of that silly 'daydream' of fantasy / invincibility / grandeur" 

(Alright! So her kiss made him a little light-headed...it was only an understandable lapse of concentration-- could happen to anybody).. When Megane saw how 'far' he still had to go; he asked himself- ("Why didn't he go 'inside'; and proceed the 'rest' of the way with a little bit more of both comfort and safety?") -At that moment, Megane had happened to be hanging onto the shrubbery, just above the arch to a little pocket-sized, castle-like, one-person parapet / archway,.. (and was just about to drop down onto it and go inside), when one person stepped out onto the miniature balcony, to get a breath of air and look out over the estate below. 

Rei ---! 

(Houston? We have lift-off!...) 

Rei never even realized that Megane was 'there', within reach;.. (and the way Megane was climbing, it wasn't likely that he'd find out)!! Fear is a great incentive for self-preservation; and with the speed Megane was travelling at, somebody 'might've' been able to nail him with a shot; but they'd never catch him in a 'chase.' 

It was just then- as Megane was reflecting on all that'd happened; that Benten's eyes suddenly 'Widened' in surprise. With the moonlit sky overhead, there was 'plenty' of light enough to see by -even without the surrounding lights of the city- and as she leaned a bit closer, her lips parted in a smile; as she suddenly 'saw' something- and... reaching out with one fingertip- before Megane even noticed it- Megane was suddenly roused from his thoughts as Benten abruptly drew her fingertip across his lips, and then raised her finger to her face for a closer view;.. before looking up at Megane with a roguish and 'knowing', mocking smile... 

"!... Nice lipstick you're wearin'-! .... But I really don't think this color suits you.." 

"Lipstick?-" Puzzled and blank-eyed, Megane reached up curiously, to wipe his mouth across the back of his hand .... -And as he looked down in 'dawning horror' at the long, red stripe across the back of his hand; Benten grinned in amusement at the long 'smear' stretching across his face from mouth to right cheek! (Megane exploded)!- 

"SUGOI-!!! 0hhhhhh- Oh fer- !!...'This' must've been after her brother left-! She must've put this on just before she came out of her bedroom! ..... Of all the- (!)..." 

As Megane suddenly glanced up wide-eyed; he saw Benten's mouth drop 'wide open'; as the K'unn L'unn-girl first looked down (-in the direction he'd been 'climbing' from)... and then, (as she looked again at Megane, her eyes 'narrowed' and her lips curved sardonically in a breathless 'leer' of 'scandalized' glee)... 

"-OH GET THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!!! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL LIKE 'THAT'-!!! ...When Her Brother Came In Upstairs, I Hid Out, Outside;..In The Shrubbery!... The Vines Pulled Loose; -An' When I Came To A Stop,..It'd Dropped Me Just Outside Her Apartment-!! ..... I- I didn't even know it was 'her' room inside..." 

Benten's expression had become one of smug delight (a couple of little locks of hair above her temples, had even momentarily taken on an 'upward' curve, giving them a resemblance to a small pair of imp-like 'horns' -as she replied with coyly skeptical 'agreement-!') 

"Oh- sure .... !" 

"-IT'S THE TRUTH!!! ..I never 'touched' her-!!" 

Benten grinned wryly: "..Kissing by teleportation?!! .... Nice idea...very hygenic." 

"Oh- of All the-*&&%$##@+?!!.." 

While Benten enjoyed a 'good laugh', she proceeded to give Megane a 'lift' back up to his window onboard her airbike! (Megane used the time to try and remove every 'trace' of Sugoi's lipstick from his face, with a handkerchief...( -he missed a few spots). 

Back above, outside the boy's apartment-suite, the boys were about ready to organize a searching-party;.. they hadn't found any trace of Megane (-and some were beginning to wonder if he'd decided to take 'the quick way out')-?!! Benten's arrival removed 'that' worry;-- although Megane's "explaination" would take several hours (despite his protests, there would be some parts that would be taken with a general consensus of disbelief)!.. 

As Benten came in for a landing, Ataru rushed out eagerly, with open arms, to 'greet' her (catching the forward drive-nacelle of her bike in his face).. and as Megane dismounted from the back seat; with a sly look, Benten winked and remarked in parting- 

"Well- I'll be going back down t' join th' other girls... See ya' guys tomorrow!.. Oh- and .... I won't tell Rei about you goin' down t' visit his sister!..But you better be careful 'Lover-Boy'-!! ..It's considered t' be more good-mannered t' wait and have th' honeymoon after the wedding-! Hahahahahahahahahahahhaha-!!" 

"..damnit! where's me a gun-?..." * * * 

After her departure, Benten swooped down to enter the mansion-complex by a lower, automatic hangar-bay entrance on the 10th floor; --at first, Benten could hardly keep from 'running' to the suite where the girls were staying..(staying up all night; -to listen to music,..share gossip,..watch videos,.. and talk about what all had 'happened' that evening...)! --Benten could hardly wait! ..... (She said she wouldn't tell Rei; -she didn't say that she wouldn't tell anybody else)!! But then-- an idea occurred to her--- Sugoi's apartment was only a few halls away; on the same floor.. 

Back in her apartment, Sugoi hadn't been able to fall asleep, and'd finally turned on a reading-lamp to make a 'long' entry in her diary; all about Megane's visit-- when she was surprised by a firm but light knocking on the door. Pushing a button, -in response to her inquiry of: "who is it?..." She got a cheerful, feminine reply of- 

"-It's me, Benten!.. Care t' open up for a second-?" 

When Sugoi answered the door, she found Benten lounging in the doorway with a friendly, ironic smile. 

"-Yo! Sugoi!.. I hope I didn't 'wake' y' up.. But us other girls were havin' a sort of 'slumber party' .... -An' I figured that -if you'd like? Maybe You'd care t' join us!... And you could tell us 'all about' what happened this evening... and maybe anything else, that might be of interest?!" 

(Sugoi was overjoyed-!! Taking only a moment to pull on a houserobe, she was soon heading off down the hall with Benten; nattering cheerfully at a speed that was running one sentence right into another... ) 

"..AndI'mSoHappyMeganeIsSoWonderfulHeIsTheMostHandsomeBoyInTheWholeUniverseHeIs 

SoKindAndGentleAndBraveAndConsiderateAndNobleAndUnderstandingDon'tYouThinkSo?IThi nk 

So!!He'sSoStrong!!ButSoTenderAndWhenHeHoldsMelnHisArmsIFeelSoSafeAndProtected-...(!) (This 'wasn't' all of it). 

Benten smiled to herself; -she'd have no trouble at all in coaxing Sugoi to "tell all 'about' it..!" -She knew the other girls would keep it between them...!! -But she was eager to find out just how far they'd both gone?!... She now knew how far Sugoi would let that aho go!!! ('whatever he 'wished')! ..Now the only question was, -Did she let him go 'that' far This time!...?! 

As the two teenage girls turned a corner, Sugoi was starting to slow down a bit, but still going on with blissfully undiminished enthusiasm... 

"-I'm still so happy, I can hardly even 'talk' about it.. But my Megane-Sama is such a 'Wonderful' boy!... I---I just don't know how I can say enough to let you understand that..." 

Benten grinned ironically. "Well- you just feel free to say whatever you wish... And Don't Leave 'Anything' Out-!!!.." * * * 

(TO BE CONTINUED-!!.. END OF PART I.) 

[ .I'd 'thought' I could do this whole story in 'One' Complete part; but it turned out that there was too many ideas that developed, to do so... However, this story will conclude with the 'Second' Part, in the next issue!.. The second half will finish up the story of how Megane first met Sugoi... 

Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys it;... This is the 'official' story of how Megane first comes to get a girlfriend! .... (and finds out that 'wanting' something; '-and 'getting' it; -are sometimes two different things)!! At 'this' point, Megane still thinks that this can all be treated as a "minor misunderstanding" --next issue, he'll learn the meaning of Oni-style 'fixation'...! One thing I just realized this week.. 

In the years to come-- both Sugoi and Megane will be textbook cases of the idea of 'denial'... Sugoi refuses to believe that Megane doesn't want her! .... And Megane refuses to believe he does!... He'll find out otherwise-- Sugoi never will! ] 

- Fred Lee Cain 

(Part 2 of Sugoi..., Sugoi..., Sugoi... (HOME) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Sugoi..., Sugoi..., Sugoi... " Part 2 "SUGOI Means: 'Wonderful', SUGOI Means: 'Awful', SUGOI Means: 'Weird'..." A work of fan fiction based on the Japanese Anime/Manga series URUSEI YATSURA c. 1997, by Rumiko Takahashi... Written by Fred Lee Cain (Originally published in U.S.A. Yatsura APA issues #59 & 60, 1997) Note: Sugoi is a fan-creation of the author -(along with the help of fans Richard Suzuki; and Ted and Debbie Delorme; Howard Phillips; and information by Takahashi fan / 'and' animator (in the UY movie: 'Only You') -Steve Benett IV)! ..From all of us; Sugoi is a 'gift' to Ms. Takahashi-san as a gesture of appreciation from us fans, for the 'inspiration' she's provided us... Any fans wishing to use Sugoi in any written or artistic fan fiction of their own, are free to do so .... Ownership of Sugoi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the series "Urusei Yatsura"] -Fred Lee Cain. [This second part completes the story of Megane's first meeting with Rei's little sister, Sugoi...!] ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

On the planet Urusei, it was now well past midnight on the first day of the Oni-holiday; 'Wishing Star Eve' .... (Megane was wishing he'd never accepted Lum's invitation to come here)!!.. When arrangements had been made, for the guests from Tomobiki to stay at the mansion of Rei's family, Megane didn't even 'know, that Rei had a little sister!! -A cute and beautiful, naive little bundle of femininity (who -thanks to her big brother's well-meaning but overprotective interference; -was as much of a lonely and 'frustrated romantic' as Megane was)!!.. But- Oh Brother!.. He'd sure found out 'since' then-!!! 

Due to a mystic, astrological 'miracle' that occurred only once every fifteen years; .. at that time, 'one' Oni on the planet Urusei -deemed to be 'deserving'- would be granted their most heartfelt wish .... Evidently, this year-? It was Sugoi... 

For her, the one thing, that the pretty little fifteen-year-old 'wanted'; -more than anything else,...was a boyfriend-! Ordinarily, that would've only been something that an outsider might regard as 'cute' and interesting;--- however, to Megane's growing horror; Sugoi had gotten it into her bubble headed little mind that Megane was the 'Answer' to her prayers-!!! (-It was partly his fault) ........ When Megane first saw Sugoi, her back was turned, and due to a bottle of ET-soda pop [which had made Megane temporarily "drunk"]! -In a moment of 'mistaken identity' (he'd mistaken her for Lum) Megane'd 'grabbed' Sugoi and had given her a 'KISS' that had her 'still' seeing sparkles! And now, Sugoi seemed to be fixated on Megane as only an Oni could be .... ! That alone would've been sufficiently embarrassing; but as if that wasn't bad enough--? 

Rei had seen him 'do' it! 

Now Rei had it in what passed for a mind in him, that Megane had 'dishonorable intentions' regarding his little sister;.. and was still looking for Megane, with the intent of separating him from his heredity... Of course, Megane had explained everything to his friends! --Megane could not deny that Sugoi was both adorable and beautiful; -and although childishly naive, her seeming heartfelt infatuation would be 'flattering' under normal circumstances .... (although one might pause to consider how 'normal' one would regard the circumstances of an enraged 'tiger-bull'; chasing them with the intent of relocating various parts of one's anatomy)! --But in addition to that; ever since he'd first seen her; Megane had always idealized his infatuation for Lum!... 

Megane was Japanese;--- and to a person of Japanese culture -since the earliest days of the Feudal Era- the 'worst' sin one could commit, was to be 'disloyal' to whomever one had sworn their faithfulness, honor, and devotion--- (besides- who wants to ever admit to themselves that they wouldn't have a chance of having their heart's desire)-?!! 

Maybe Lum would 'never' be his (though he didn't want to believe that), but .... but .... Sugoi?!?? (whew-!)..............and he thought Lum had a 'buxom' pair of..)!! -Bah! No! Ridiculous! Never!! -Sugoi was pretty! Yes!! -he might need glasses; but he wasn't 'that' nearsighted! .... B-But- but-- Sugoi was only a 'child'-! She was sweet... and he couldn't deny that it made one feel a sense of 'importance' to feel needed-! ...... But- [: Although Megane hadn't realized it; he wasn't the first person to feel the tense, nagging worry of the unwritten post, script to that old line of prayer: "-Deliver us from temptation!".............. Before We Decide To 'Give In' To It-!!!] 

Following Megane's return from his unplanned escape via the rose vines growing up the outside wall, Megane was able to 'explain' to his friends, about how his unintended imitation of a blend of 'Jack and the Beanstalk' and paratrooper, had accidentally dropped him onto the balcony outside Sugoi's room!... Explaining how her lipstick ended up on his face was a little more difficult.. 

Of course, he did have the support of his friends to give him encouragement- "ATARU-!!! I :'Beg" Of You!...You've 'Got' To Help Me!! -That Girl Is A Menace To Life And Limb!!! She Thinks I Swung Down To Her Room 'Deliberately'.. She Thinks I'm Trying To Charm Her Into Being My Steady-Girlfriend!... She Thinks That It's 'Her' I Want Instead Of Miss Lum-!!! Before I Thought It Was Just A Bit Of Immature Enthusiasm Over This--This 'Holiday' Of Theirs! ..... Now!?! -I..I'm Beginning To Fear That It's Turning Into Some Sort Of Stupid, Grade School-Style "Crush"...! I've Tried To Tell Her That This Was Nothing But An Accidental Misunderstanding; -But She Doesn't Seem To Listen To Me!!! ..If Rei Catches The Two Of Us In The Same Room Together, When He Gets Through-? I'll Look Like 'ALL' Of The Victims, From The Whole 'Series' Of "Friday the 13th" Movies-- All At The Same Time. You Don't Know What This Day Has Been Like For Me!--You Have No Idea! Ataru--- I 'Beg' You... You Guys Have 'Got' To Hide Me-- From Rei--- From Sugoi--- From this whole stupid holiday celebration!..." 

"-Ahhhh shaddup! You're getting no sympathy from me! I've told you guys for almost two years about what kind of hell Lum has been putting me through, -and when I did? After that you wouldn't believe me!! -Now, you can find out for yourself!.." 

Kaji glanced up from a desktop viewscreen: "Megane??!- Did you really drop down next to Sugoi with a rose in your teeth, and tell her- your heart was beating so- it felt like it was going to come out through your chest!'-?!" 

Megane's eyes looked like they were going to expand 'beyond' the rims of his glasses, as he whirled around in chagrined panic: "-WHO TOLD YOU 'THAT'?!!!" 

Kaji quietly cocked a thumb at the viewscreen. 

"-Sugoi put it on the OniNet.." 

While Megane collapsed down onto a sofa with his hands pressed to his face and a muffled exclamation that sounded like someone being strangled in their sleep; the other members of "Lum's Guards" had by this time, given considerable thought to their friend's dilemma. There was no doubt that this problem of Megane's had many ominous implications--- Besides the danger of Rei murdering their friend; there was the increasing possibility that- if Sugoi was truly convinced that Megane was "The Boy of Her Dreams" -and if Sugoi had all of the stubborn, refusal-to-listen-to-reason that they'd seen before in 'other' Oni!.. Then, that meant that Megane might face the very real risk of Sugoi making him her obsession and monopolizing 'all' of his time.....!!!!- [Which Meant That Megane 'Might' Be Taken Out of The Competition For Lum's Hand; If Sugoi Succeeded In Making Him Her Steady-!!] 

...(In olden times, this was the idea behind throwing a victim to the lions, so the rest of the group could escape)! 

Naturally, none of the boys mentioned this idea to each other,..(if the others didn't suspect... So much the better!!!)-- However, after a bit of thought, Megane's "pals" felt that maybe it'd help if they could get Megane to 'look on the bright side')!--- After all... What're friends for?!... (-!!) 

After a moment of thought, Pama asked Kaji if he could use the computer to run off a fax-copy photo of Sugoi for him?-- (After the Marid-boy did so, Pama gave an impressed whistle, and asked Kaji to run off an 8"-X-10" color 'glossy' copy...! After they saw the picture, the other boys all asked for copies for themselves)! In the picture, Sugoi was seen posing with a dimpled smile, with one of her long, Amerindian-style braids coiled around one arm, that'd been lifted in a casual 'stretch', to pose with one finger raised thoughtfully to her cheek.. (In this picture -unlike her 'new' form- Sugoi was still pictured with 'two' horns instead of one)...In costuming; instead of the two-piece, tiger -bikini worn by Lum; or the tiger-stripe, mandarin-style dress worn by Lum's Mother and her Mother; Sugoi was clad in a tiger-stripe, pullover, off-the-shoulders, stretch-knit long-sleeve leotard; like a young girl might wear for ballet or gymnastic practice! (-A stampeding clamor from all of the boys (except Megane, who was still lying on the couch pulling his hair); -for some pictures with other views, showed that Sugoi must've had more than one leotard; because- while some views showed one with a 'solid' below-the-shoulders back to her outfit, some 'other' pictures showed her costume with a 'V-back' that tapered down to a point just above her waist... ) Even Mendo looked impressed! And... 

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahaha-!!! Sugoi Ojo-Ochan!! Don't worry; "I" shall 'comfort' you if Megane doesn't want you!... !!-Ah HA!... Her location is ........ GOT IT-!! ..She's thirty floors below us....she's going into a room like the one we're in.... the other girls are there, too...... Benten is there... and Lan... and Lum... and Shinobu... Lan is in a nightgown... Lum Is In A 'Short' Nightgown-!! (kr'sniff-!) ..tiger-striped!... Diana and Ryunosuke are leaving to go down the hall to a kitchen...... Oyuki is in one of the private apartments that open into the sitting room!........!! - SHE'S STEPPING OUT OF A SHOWER!!-" 

Kaji's eyebrows went 'up' with a totally 'blank' look! 

In the next instant, with a slightly irked expression; the teenage Marid-boy clapped a hand over Ataru's glazed, wide-staring eyes!... for just a second. 

"-Enough of the 'Girl-Radar' O' all-seeing -! YOWCH!!" 

Curious, Mendo inquired: "What happened, Kaji-kun?.." 

For a moment, Kaji stared down at his 'smoking' palm; and then glanced up at Ataru with a sullenly wary, suspicious look... "-I burned my hand." * * * 

Meanwhile, several floors below, Sugoi was joining an impromptu 'slumber party' with some of the other girls, following a 'friendly' invitation from Benten;..(after Benten found Megane climbing back up the outside wall of the Seq Mansion -he figured it was safer than risking running into Rei!- Benten was eager to find out 'what all he and Sugoi had been 'doing' together!!?' -if she could only persuade Sugoi to talk about it).. "-AndThenHeToldMeThatHeFeltLikeHeCouldn'tCatchHisBreath!!He'sSoRomantic!HeSaidHeFelt 

LikeTheWholeWorldWasSpinningAroundUs!AndThenIFeltSoHappyIWasDancingOnTopOfThe Railing!AndMyMeganeSamaWasSoWonderful!HeLeapedForwardAndSnatchedMeOffOfTheRailing; "Crushing"MeInHisArmsAsHeWhirledMeAwayFromTheBalcony!TellingMeThatIfAnything HappenedToMeWhileHeWasThereHisLifeWouldn'tBeWorthLiving!!AndThen(He'sSoCute!)He SternlyWarnedMeThatIWasNeverToTakeSuchRisksWhenHeWasAround!!ThatWatchingMe;His HeartHadAlmostStoppedBeating!IWasSoHappy!!He'sSoAdoreable!HeReallyIsSoProtective (teeheeheehee!)AndThenIBeggedHimNeverToLeaveMe!(He'sSoShyAndNoble!!)HeSaidItWouldn't BeRightForHimToRemainThere!!ThatIDeservedSomeOneBetterThanHim(Isn'tThatSoUtterly HeartfeltAndSelfless?!)AndIToldHimThatIWouldNeverPartWithHimForAsLongAsWeLived!!And ThenIFeltHimTrembleAsHeLookedUpAtTheHeavensWithASoulfulLookAnd..." 

While all this was going on, the other girls were listening with various attitudes of rapt and Breathless delight and fascination (or amusement); after a few minutes of this, Benten -who'd been seated off to one side, listening with a laughing grin- took a moment to lean over and quietly whisper a request to Lan (which seemed to leave the young Gaki-girl scandalized with astonished, open-mouthed 'shock'--- for about five seconds. (Then she came down with a case of the 'giggles'; and -after a guarded glance of wary, conspiratorial caution.. quietly slipped Benten a small, ET hand-scanner pak from her nightbag)... In appearance, the hand-unit was a oblong case of lavender-colored plastic, with rounded edges, about the size of a sandwich -with a single button and two small, square, light-panels on top of it.. Set side-by-side, each light-panel was a square of opaque glass -one, ruby-red; the other pearl-white- and each with a picture of a pretty girl etched onto it in black lines.. The girl pictured on the white square was an angel in long gown, with folded hands, lowered eyes, and a demure smile... The girl pictured on the ruby-colored square, was a pretty and curvaceous devil-girl, with small, curving stub-horns and tiny bat-wings and barbed tail; clad in a form-fitting body-stocking; holding a long slender trident in one hand and standing slouched on wide-planted legs and looking up at the person holding the scanner, with a coyly winking, laughing grin. 

Below these two light-panels was a small light-blue button, with a question mark on it..! 

Carefully aiming the hand-scanner at Sugoi; Benten pushed the button... 

...! 

And the white light with the angel on it lit up... 

As Benten and Lan peered intently at the scanner with alert fascination; Lum happened to notice her two (usually-at-odds) friends together, hovering over something; -and when she floated over to see what they were holding- when she caught sight of the unit the teenage, ET-"biker princess" was holding, a startled and flustered, embarrassed 'blush' abruptly colored the cheeks of the pretty "Oni-princess"... 

"(GASP-!) ..Ben'Ten!... " 

Glancing up at her friend, the rowdy teenage space-biker girl grinned wryly and gave a sheepish shrug, before lifting the scanner to let Lum have a glimpse of the lighted 'white' indicator--- "..Just 'curious'; that's all...! -The way she was 'describing' him, I figured it might be wise for somebody t' find out,--on the hush!..." 

(!) 

As Sugoi tore her attention away from a gently smiling Oyuki; Sugoi looked around at the other girls with a dazzling smile, to sigh and exclaim.. 

"Oh-! I.. I just don't know how to find the 'words', to let you know what a nice boy my Megane is!.." 

Looking at the scanner in her hand, Benten quipped ironically- "-Oh, I think we'll believe you..." 

Glancing at Lum and Benten, Lan giggled: "-I wonder what Megane-kun is thinking right now?" 

With a contemptuous smirk, Benten gestured up sardonically with her thumb. "Shit-! Why don'cha go ask him? He's only thirty floors 'that' way!.. 

Only Shinobu and Ryunosuke noticed the sudden 'attention' that Sugoi gave to Benten's remark. After a thoughtful pause, the younger oni-girl sighed as a tear trickled down one cheek-- "Oh. My poor Megane!...How could I have let him climb all the way back up there? All by himself--- He must be so lonely!!..(sniff)!" 

(Ryunosuke didn't get it; but all the 'other' girls did!.. As a race, Oni tended to react to feelings on 'impulse', far more often than Humans would;... but even Lum could guess what would happen to Sugoi's new-found romance if her big brother found her visiting Megane at 'this' hour in the boy's apartment-suite...) 

(Lum, shooting airborne, frantically waving both hands): "Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi! - NoNoNoNoNo! Wait! Rei might be up there!- First call on the viewscreen-cha; and..." 

(Shinobu leaped up to wave one hand in front of Sugoi's eyes; -by now, a vacant, dreamy-eyed smile had appeared on the face of the one-horned oni-girl; as she clasped both hands to her cheek and seemed to be drifting off into some sort of wistful, far-away daydream. Knowing how Lum had reacted when she first started chasing Ataru, Shinobu didn't find it difficult to imagine what sort of ideas were starting to pass thru the younger oni-girl's mind): "Sugoi?- Sugoi?! Are you in there?!... -Oh! Lum! Benten! Somebody go shut the window quick!! Before She Goes Flying Out It!!" 

--(Among 'other' considerations, Shinobu didn't want Sugoi to possibly end up distracting Mendo). 

"SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT 'LITERALLY'; COME BACK DOWN OUT OF #%+$&*IN' 0RBIT-!!" 

(-In all the years she'd known her, Benten had 'never' known Sugoi to act 'this' way!...) 

Lavender nightgown flouncing uncertainly, Lan was struggling to talk sense to the dream-infatuated younger girl; -but unfortunately, her intentions got distracted and derailed at the last second- "Sugoi-chan!!.. Please stop. Wait! If Rei-chan is there with the other boys; and you-!! Oh! Lum-chan!? Do you think Rei-chan 'Is' there?! Oh, N'kya! Sugoi!!! Wait for Lan-chan!!" 

Benten made a flying tackle, but- to the utter astonishment of Shinobu and Ryunosuke!! The feisty ET-girl went sailing through Sugoi's waist and legs.. her arms closing on empty air, as Benten's dive sent her sailing into an armchair -that went toppling over backwards with her. "SUG-!!! AW SHIT-! NOOO!!!...TOO LATE!! SHE'S GOIN' F#+%IN' 'WISPY' ON- AAAAA!.." (SLAM! CRASH! TOPPLE! TILT!!): .."-[CENSORED!!! OBSCENITY-!!!]" 

(Before this astonishing change could totally 'complete' itself, 0yuki had stepped up to gently take Sugoi by one wrist -a move that seemed to briefly rouse her attention). 

"Sugoi-dear. I know that your intentions are well-meaning,.. but it's late. -It'll soon be half-past two.. Megane may already be asleep by now! You wouldn't want to wake him would you-? Why not wait until morning!?... You'll see him soon enough! He wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him... and besides, if Rei happened to be there? Your big brother might misunderstand! You know he is more prone to act than think; ..and he thinks -mistakenly- that Megane-san is a boy of bad intentions and low moral character... 

Wouldn't it be much better to wait until morning? Then you can enjoy having breakfast with Megane!.." 

Waivering uncertainly, looking back and forth from Oyuki (and the other girls); -and looking up in the direction of the Boy's apartments;.. after a lengthy pause of tense indecision, -her expressions shifting between misery and dreamy-eyed delight; Sugoi at last turned to Oyuki with an apologetic but blissful smile: "-Oh. Oh! I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't do it.. But my Megane needs me!! -He misses me so!.. I can't leave him alone;--suffering and miserable!... If my Big Brother shows up; -tell him I'm to blame! .... Tell him Megane isn't at fault .... I know it's wrong of me-!! I know I 'should' wait; -but I can't leave My Dearest Megane alone and crying... thinking that I don't love him...he needs me!...And I need him!.. I'm sorry Oyuki-senpai !! -You are the 'best' of friends ...... But-" (Sugoi looked up with a starry-eyed smile, as she 'faded' into thin air!!): "-I must go to him ..... !" 

"Oh- dear." (Oyuki sighed patiently). 

"SHIT-! There She Goes!!-" 

Shinobu couldn't even believe her eyes: "Wh-wh-what 'happened' to her-?!? She- she just, %..'disappeared'-!!" 

Frantically, Lum glanced over at her one-time-rival/now (sometimes) friend: "Sugoi Can't be stopped by closing doors and windows!! She can't fly like My family can;.. she doesn't 'Have' to!... Sugoi has the power of 'Matter-Phasing'-cha!.." 

Struggling to understand, Shinobu glanced back with a look of bewilderment: "You- you mean-? She- she can teleport to other places-?!" 

"Something like that-!!" Benten grumbled. 

"Then- then if she can do that?! .... Right now-?...!!" 

Benten glanced up with a sourly sarcastic, ironic smile: "-That aho, Megane; is about t' get some 'company'!..." 

(Shinobu gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth). 

"Oh- oh Lum!... Ryu-chan!! .... If Megane is asleep right now-! .... If- if..(!!)" 

(-If one picture is worth a thousand words; the picture that came to the imagination of the girls' minds, was one that'd only be found in a 'Cream Lemon' episode...)! 

Talking more to herself- (clasping her fingers in worry), Shinobu felt uncomfortable and confused as she murmured with hesitant reluctance.. 

"--M-Megane..... Megane, ..'Wouldn't'-!.............................. would he-?" 

As Shinobu glanced up at the other girls, there was a long moment of thoughtful silence ...... 'Then They All Broke In A Run For The Door-!!' 

"BENTEN-!! HOW GOOD IS SHE AT 'FINDING' PEOPLE AND PLACES?!!" 

"Hell-!! ..Usually she takes a few seconds t'look around' first... b'fore turnin' solid, or visible-! But once she gets her bearings? ....... !" 

"Oh, my goodness.... I-!!.. WAITAMINUTE-!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'VISIBLE'-?!!!" 

"-Lum! Hang on a second!.. I'm gonna get my bike!!" 

"Benten-!!? Waitamin- Lum-Chan?!! What'd she mean 'turn Visible'-?! Do you mean Sugoi can make herself 'unseen'?.." 

"-Fat lot a' good it'll do her." Ryunosuke grumbled: "-I think she's kinda' absent-minded!" 

"It's often said that 'love is blind'.." Oyuki gently reminded. 

Ryunosuke glanced at the soft-spoken snow-maiden with a sarcastic expression: "-If she thinks that damned bucket-head, Megane; is her idea of a 'great lover''-- add: 'deaf, dumb, and feeble-minded'; -to that!!" 

Just at that moment, Lum floated up next to Oyuki, with a look of deepest concern on her face- (she had reason to be worried!!.. If Sugoi got up there with too much of a head-start; before the rest of them could catch up with her-!... She could just 'imagine' some of what might happen, if "Darling" saw her first-!!) Reaching out with a look of entreaty, to take the beautiful "snow-princess" by the arm, Lum exclaimed: "Oyuki-!!! We need to get up there as fast as possible-! There's only one way for 'all' of us to do so..." 

"I understand Lum-dear.." * * * 

-In the meantime, ..up in the Boys apartment-suite, Cherry had unexpectedly shown up to add his own unwanted observations to the discussion going on... 

Just before he appeared, Megane had been asserting (with much melodramatic oratory); that 'half of what Sugoi had put on the OniNet was nothing more than a creation of her own childish fantasies!-' ..Looking up from where he'd been drooling over the viewscreen; Ataru gleefully asked- "Which half?!! ..Say, Megane; -if Rei gets ahold of you...would you mention me to Sugoi in your will? -As a favor to a pal...! I mean- after getting her measurements from her statistics online; I can see why you were so eager to get your hands on her!..." 

Indignantly, Megane shouted with embarrassment: "-SHE'S ONLY A 'CHILD'!... I don't go around 'robbing cradles' looking for a girlfriend .... " 

With a sardonic leer, Kakugari remarked: "?!!- You better take a second look Megane; she doesn't have the figure of a kid-!!" 

Chibi added with amusement: "-From a front view, she looks like she was shot in the back with a couple of Polaris missiles!!.." 

Wistfully, Pama gazed off into space with a thoughtfully amused, distant-eyed smile: "And she's got the cutest little 'baby-face'; those dimples, and that little pointed chin, and that sparkling, big, pearly smile; and those big, bright, soulful eyes!.." He sighed. 

"-And those 'beautiful' bare shoulders!.." Chibi added slyly to him, in an undertone. 

With haughty bearing, Megane turned away, arms folded across his chest. 

"Hmph! I hadn't noticed-- I'm not the type to be tempted by some 'Loli-con' refugee from jr. high school!-- I'm above such lesser temptations!" 

Ataru smiled sarcastically. 

"Yeah, sure. ----And while you're at it; wipe your nose! It's bleeding..." 

"Gh'k-!! (ker-sniff)!" 

At that moment, Cherry suddenly made an appearance, to comment dryly with know-it-all disapproval: "..How sad.... How very sad.... Moroboshi Ataru. You should be ashamed of yourself. -Bad enough that you have to cause so much bad luck;.. But now? It seems like you have caused your friend to become as prone to bad fortune as you yourself were-! ........ I will pray to Buddha to forgive your soul.. Om--Mani--Padme--Hum!...Nada-" 

"HAH-!! Don't Blame Me For What This Blockhead Got Himself Into-!!! I Had 'Nothing' To Do With It!... For almost two years- ever since Lum first came into my life; -I've been telling these guys what it was like to have an Oni in your life... and they either wouldn't listen; ..or wouldn't believe me-!... Now he can find out himself!---" (Ataru turned to grab Megane by the shirtfront): "You see-?!! 'Heaven Is 'Punishing' You For Not Having Sympathy For Your Fellow Man-!!!' -You kept saying that you wanted Lum, but did you ever try to take her off the back of my neck-??" 

Pama spoke up: "Chibi did-- remember? When Lum returned?!... About a month after it quit raining oil? ..." 

For a moment, Ataru seemed surprised. "Huh? .... Oh. Oh yeah-! ..Wasn't that the week that you missed class because you were in the hospital recovering-?.." 

Frantically, Megane went down on his knees to grab Cherry by the tunic and 'beg' with him:--- "Cherry! Please!! You were able to create a magic charm for Ataru, that was able to neutralize Lum's powers!! Remember? Those magic ribbons??! -Please! Give me some sort of protection that will keep Rei's little sister from showing up and getting me 'killed'-! Rei is too dumb to understand; and he thinks ...... ohhh- if my parents ever hear of this, they'll 'ground' me for the rest of my life-!! ....... And the rest of my 'next' life! ...... Surely you can find some way to neutralize her powers; can't you-!?" 

"I can do 'anything'!!" Cherry pompously asserted. "But-" 

"But-? ...... "(Megane was almost reduced to desperation). 

"-I don't yet know what her powers are!..." 

"(Groan-!) ...That does it .... I'm barricading myself in my room for the remainder of the time that we're here on this planet!.. If Sugoi shows up? ..Tell her I'm asleep... tell her I'm sick.. -and that the room's quarantined..... tell her I'm dead! ..... Tell her anything! But keep her out... I'll pay you later." 

Ataru smiled with mildly ironic satisfaction: "-If we tell her you're sick; she may insist on 'nursing you back to health' ..you ever think of 'that'?!!" 

As Megane turned to look at Ataru with an inscrutable expression of surprised inquiry, Ataru smile with malicious amusement;-- "Once I tried 'playing sick' to try and get Lum to leave me alone. I figured that she'd be wanting to 'let me rest';-- and while she was gone, I could sneak out and have some fun girl-watching! Instead, she got it into her head that she'd nurse me back to health.... She does as good at First Aid, as she does at cooking-! First she decided that she ought to make me more 'comfortable'-!!" (Every boy in the room 'gasped' with horror): "-When I refused to stay put; she wrapped me up in more bandages than a mummy;--poured all sorts of ET medicines that she was mixing up, down my throat... I was going thru more 'transformations' than "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" -and they all tasted 'awful', to boot!---Then she had me 'tied down' in 'traction';--I felt like I was in a medieval torture-chamber!! 

--And then she started shining these alien "healing-ray" projectors on me... One after another. -It was like having a ton of 'itching powder' dumped on you' ..and the way she had me tied up? I couldn't even move a hand to scratch my nose!... -Then, she decided to try an Oni version of Acupuncture-!!! ..Combined with low-power 'zaps' sent thru the needles-! ..Before then, when she'd had me buried in "Healing Snow" from Oyuki's world? I thought my body had finally gone totally numb... But Lum's "jab-and-zap" treatments sure changed my mind fast!! 

--After about five minutes of this?! I burst my bonds in a surge of sheer desperation; ..crashed through the wall ..and ran for my life! ...After two days and nights of hiding in a trash dumpster; I finally returned home and told Lum that I was once again 'well'.... And ever since then-? I've stayed well!!....... I don't even 'want' to imagine what it would ever be like, if I got sick---died---and then Lum decided that she wanted to take care of my 'embalming'-!! ..I Shudder to think of what might 'happen' if she got involved in trying to do anything regarding the 'afterlife'-!!" 

After a long moment of thoughtful silence, Megane turned towards his room, saying he was going to take a shower and then try and get some sleep. As the door to his apartment closed behind him, the other boys turned their attention back to the 'Giant', sitting-room 'wall-screen' television; munching on snacks, (and watching thru tinted, bubble-like goggles that could be set to allow them different 'options' of what channel they wanted to watch! .... [-Most of the boys were watching a monster-movie (Shingo watching, hanging by his heels from the chandelier, and viewing a 'Oni-ninja' movie)!.. Ataru was gleefully drooling and watching an 'H-theme' channel, featuring sexy dancing girls...] It was at this moment, that Sugoi arrived in the Boy's suite!-- 

[ As transformations go, Sugoi's "reappearance" was nothing in the 'Sailor Moon' or 'Nurse Angel' category; but some might feel that it's low-key 'subtlety' had a certain shyly innocent or humorous "cuteness" to it-- While the boys were all watching TV, off to one side -completely unnoticed by any of them- two large, bright eyes, with long dark feminine eyelashes, -like a pair of star-sapphires set in orbs of snowy pearl-'opened' out of thin air...!!] 

Swiveling silently back and forth, 'blinking' quietly with soulful solemnity; the eyes finally turned away from the boys gathered sprawled or dangling in front of the TV;- and glided with alert, noiseless curiosity towards a row of doors on one side of the TV-room... then, passed thru the one closest to the door to the hall- and after a few seconds, exited thru the door nearest to where the boys were all sitting...(for just a moment, the eyes 'paused'; and one of the large bowls full of snack-mix on one of the tables, lifted 'up' off the table -unnoticed by any of the boys!- To rise up to a level just 'below that of the eyes;-- and (as they closed -though without 'disappearing').. tipped up on edge for a few seconds.... and then glided back down to the endtable ..now 'empty!') If any of the boys had thought to turn around from the TV, they 'might' have seen the eyes glide across the room to the 'left' side; where another row of doors stood, lining the opposite wall. Gliding up to one door, the eyes paused a moment, 'blinked', ..and then passed on thru it. 

Inside, all was dark except for a light shining in from the door to the bathroom; pausing just inside the entrance, Sugoi 'faded' back into visibility-- from the door off to one side, she could hear the sound of running water and someone brushing his teeth .... Abruptly, with a look of Someone who'd suddenly 'remembered' something that they'd forgotten; Sugoi turned around and- (without 'opening' it) -leaned forward, pushing her face 'through' the door...!! On the other side, none of the boys had glanced away from the TV; but -even though she'd only met (or noticed) most of them only in passing, she quickly made a note of all those seated there: ..Ataru ...Mendo ...Kaji ...Yuni ...Shingo ...Pama ...Kakugari ...Chibi ..... ! As Sugoi drew her face back inside the apartment, she leaned back against the door, hugging herself with bliss-- Megane wasn't out there among them.. that meant that this was his room. 

Just at that moment, Sugoi heard the door to the bathroom cabinet slam shut, and the sound of the faucet running was turned off; -Sugoi had barely faded back into invisibility, when Megane appeared in the doorway, yawning.. rubbing his eyes,.. and clad in a suit of "Sailor Moon"-printed pajamas. Walking over to his bed, Megane removed his glasses, climbed in under the covers, and -using a palm-unit, rather like a TV remote control, clicked off the bathroom light; before burying himself down under the covers into his pillow............. It'd been an 'insane' and hectic day;--but thank goodness it was over!... Things would be better tomorrow; --they 'had' to be!! They couldn't get any worse-!.. 

" .... h-h-h-h-(Sigh)!.." 

" .... h-h-h-h- (Sigh) ! .... " 

\ / (?) '..................?!!- ' / \ 

AAAAA-!!!!! -HELP! HELP!! SAVE ME!!! ' SOMETHING' S' GRABBED ME ! ! 'SOMETHING'S ...... ?! (-Z) 

...... (Besides knocking the door to his room clear off it's hinges; Megane's "battering -ram" style exit also tore the door-frame loose --as well as a somewhat sizable section of surrounding wall...! This fact was impressive enough that it took the other boys a few seconds before they noticed Sugoi standing there with her arms wrapped around him!! 

.... (For that matter, it took 'Megane' a few seconds to realize 'what happened'-?!!) 

As the boys gathered around, Ataru looked intently for a moment, at Sugoi --nestled in Megane's arms, with her arms wrapped around his chest (and evidently in 7th heaven!) Apparently not even 'aware' of her change in surroundings... After which, Ataru proceeded to give Megane a skeptical smirk... 

"-And you said you weren't interested in her?.." 

(Megane was 'almost' speechless ................... (someone call the Guinness Book of World Records)-! "...I-?!...,I-...I-...I thought it was a 'pillow' ..... at first! --a-a-And then; I- I felt these.. these 'arms' wrapped around me- a-and I- !!...HOW DID 'SHE' GET IN MY ROOM?!!" 

Cautiously smiling, Chibi replied: "That's what we were hoping you could tell us-!.." 

By now, Megane's face was beginning to take on the color of someone with a very 'bad' sunburn; the feelings of frustrated, seething embarrassment and indignation he was now feeling, were starting to reach levels that would be considered 'critical mass' in an atomic reactor. "A-Ataru?.. Mendo?!.. I- I 'swear'; I didn't know she was in- ?!!..We-.. We didn't do anyth- ?...Darn it, Sugoi! Let go of me!! .... ?-Sugoi?...Sugoi, are you awake ?.. Sugoi, open your eyes -AND LET GO OF ME!.." 

"Mm-mmh! --Megane?" (Sugoi drowsily opened her eyes and then smiled up bashfully). 

"Sugoi.. what were you doing in my room?" 

"-I was afraid you'd feel lonely... so I came up to keep you company. --You're nice! It's more fun hugging you, than hugging a doll or teddy-bear! .... " 

"-Oh fer the love of- ! .... " 

At that moment, Ton-Chan walked in (he'd been down the hall, using a hyperspace viewphone to talk to his family back on Earth; --unfortunately, Shutaro's sister Ryoko (who was staying with her cousin Asuka -his sister- had gotten on the phone, and since it would be 'rude' -and a blot on his honor as a samurai, to simply 'hang up' on his annoying and infatuated little cousin; Tobimaru was forced to endure a lot of long and annoying, boring romantic drivel from Ryoko;--(Ryoko had gotten the idea into her over-fantasizing imagination, that-- with the rest of her family on Urusei --that Ton-Chan had the idea of sneaking back to Earth to 'elope' with her-!!).... he still wasn't sure that he'd succeeded in talking her out of 'that' idea....... (-he didn't)! 

Surprised, Ton-Chan glanced around. "What happened-?!!" 

Chibi glanced back wryly: "We'll let you know in a second, when we find out!-" 

Megane was glaring indignantly at some of the boys- "-How did she get in my room!!?" 

Pama smiled slyly: "That was what We were about to ask You!..." 

"Darn it, Sugoi! I---? Sugoi?!.. Sugoi listen to me!,.. I don't know how you got here, but you shouldn't be here! You cannot stay here!! This is the 'Boy's' apartments.." 

Sugoi glanced coyly over her shoulder before looking back at Megane: "Oh .... I'm sure you can 'protect' me from the other boys..(teehee)." 

"Sugoi!! -I cannot be your boyfriend!!.., You don't want 'Me'...You deserve someone better!... 'Much' better!!" 

In the next split-second, Ataru had swept Sugoi around, gazing intently into her eyes in a solemnly 'heartfelt', intense look: "He's right!--- Oh, Miss! Please say that you'll go out with me.... You are beautiful! 'I' Could show you a much nicer time on a date than 'he' could!..." 

Timidly leaning back, as she clung tighter to Megane (-in a way that was starting to make his lower arms "go to sleep"); Sugoi innocently protested: "No.. No-!... My Megane 'loves' me...I am faithful only to him!... He'd be 'heartbroken' if I betrayed him... I can't leave him.... Oh- please, let go of me-! .." 

"Moroboshi-! Cease obnoxiously annoying her!! -She is far too refined and beautiful to ever want to be burdened with your unwanted presence! --Oh, Miss!!! ..Please allow my heart.. my soul.. my sword.. and my arms to be your protecting shelter from the unworthy and frightening encounters of this universe!... Permit me to introduce myself: I am Mendo Shutaro! ..And I would gladly give my life if I could have the pleasure of merely being rewarded with the treasure of one of your smiles... For without such beauty as yours? To me,.. all the stars---the sun by day--and the moon by night--- all would be only the deepest of darkness to my eyes, -if I could not enjoy the light of your smile...the star-like 'sparkle' of your eyes...!" 

"-Hey! Let Go Of Her, Mendo!!" 

"-You're A Fine One To Talk, Moroboshi!! -Why don't you quit frightening her?!.." 

"-Oh, My Megane!! No Boy is any 'better' than You!...' 'CRRRAASH-!!!!!' [: -There goes the door to the hall-!! ] 

"DARRRLING-! ! ! ! ?" 

"-MR. MENDO? ! ! !" 

"-Shit! Pay me, Ryu. t 'told' ya that groping aho would have his hands on her-!!" 

"-Which one?! .... " 

"Brrrrrrr-! Oyuki? If you ever get the time, will you put some sort of 'heating' in your warp-portals?[ -If I'd remembered how cold it was, I'd have brought a sweater." 

"-So sorry, Shinobu-dear." 

With an amused smirk, Ryunosuke chuckled: "-I like the pajamas, Megane!.." 

"That does it!! (-darn it, Sugoi, let go)!! -I'm going t' go get a houserobe!... Sugoi?" 

"Shit-! Who called in th' fuckin' airstrike-?!! What happened to th' wall, Aho?" 

As Benten looked with some surprise at the gaping hole Megane's departure had 'blasted' in the wall to his room; one of Sugoi's school-friends (Sugar!) -clad in a satiny, shortsleeve, 'pajama-version of her usual Chinese-style daywear; walked over to eye Sugoi with uncertainty, as the Jr.High-age oni-girl clung to Megane with fawning, childlike delight, while Megane was (unsuccessfully) trying to pry her arms loose. 

Hesitantly, Sugar asked- "?...S- Sugoi? .... Do you know where you 'are'-?!" 

Sugoi sighed: "I'm in Heaven...!" 

Moving over to stand beside her, Diana -an ET-girl who was Yuni's girlfriend & who'd met Lum and Ataru when Ataru 'crashed' the "matchmaking party" that Lum's Father had once organized, early in their attachment- now quietly moved over next to the younger oni-girl, and politely asked... "Have you and Megane been enjoying watching television together, Sugoi-dear?.." 

Without opening her eyes, Sugoi replied -as if in a daydream.. "No. --When I arrived, Megane had already retired to go to sleep;.. since I knew that he'd be so sad, -having been 'separated' from our being together for so long... I wanted to go 'comfort' him; and 'rock him to sleep' in my arms- so he wouldn't feel that I didn't 'Love' him..!" 

Every girl in the whole room (and several boys) let out an audibly shocked 'GASP!' -(including Megane)! 

As Shinobu whirled indignantly on Megane, scolding him- shaking a finger in his face and ignoring his spluttered, flustered protests; as she accusingly gave him an earful- (:"....you boys are 'all' alike! ....ought to be 'ashamed' of yourself! ...all hands and no character ....etc. etc.--l") In the meantime, Benten reached into the saddlebag of her airbike ; and pulling out the hand-scanner that she'd borrowed from Lan a bit earlier; aimed it -first at Sugoi... 

'(click)' ---(white light)! [:Oboko-!]* 

Then, -aimed it at Megane 

'(Click)' ---(white light)! [:Dotei-!] * 

*[: In Japanese 'Oboko' is the female word, and 'Dotei' the male word; for the term: "virgin" ..!!] 

While Benten was enjoying a good, long, hard laugh; Sugoi seemed 'surprised' by the scale of damage Megane had inflicted, in getting them both 'out' of his room in record time!!! (She hadn't even 'noticed' it when it happened!) Ryunosuke was both amused and 'impressed' by the damage done to the wall when Megane went through the door;--after she became 'aware' of it, Sugoi was impressed too.. (Flinging her arms once more around a totally irked and embarrassed Megane, with the proud exclamation)- "He's so strong-!!" 

While this was going on, Ataru was telling Lum -with stern and lofty, 'moral indignation': "Lum![ 'These are the 'Boy's' rooms; ..I must ask you to leave! -It is not 'proper' for a young girl of your age, to be here at this hour!.." 

"-Only After The 'Other' Girls Have Left, Dah-ling!!!.." 

About this time, Megane was telling the same thing to Sugoi... it had her quite 'touched';.. she now felt that the reason 'why' he'd smashed out of his apartment so fast, was in order to 'protect her reputation'...! (-In point of fact, at the time, Megane simply had no idea Of 'What' had "grabbed" him; and the sensation had simply resulted in a reflex-response of unthinking 'Panic-!!') 

Still laughing -(not yet able to catch her breath)- Benten staggered up to Megane;.. and after a minute or two of 'leaning' on him, laughing her head off-- weakly 'apologized' (between gales of laughter); -for showing up too soon and 'interrupting' him and Sugoi and their little "late night petting-party[!" --then she 'collapsed' against Megane's chest again, unable to stand up straight as she once more slipped back into helpless hilarity .... (even Sugoi began to giggle along (---though she didn't know 'why')!.. Rei's little sister didn't 'get the joke'; -but laughter like Benten was having, often proves courageous. 

By this time, Megane had 'had enough!' Now was the time for him to 'break off' this mixed-up result of misguided coincidence!! This whole chain of events was now beginning to leave the category of accidental mistake; and enter the realm of Monstrous Errors of 'Outrageous Fortune-!!!' ... If he was to 'Save' himself; (and his chances to win Lum-Chan)! -He would 'Have' to end this childish exhibition of 'misguided infatuation' Now, And Forevermore-! 

Now as Megane began to get his thoughts in order; -in an effort to save himself (and his personal honor); from Sugoi's affections,.. Megane now began to exert his 'greatest' efforts at persuasion-- some moments of desperation-inspired concentration, had now given him what he felt would be the best way of persuading Rei's little sister to 'leave him alone-!' ...He would simply use reason to show her that he was not 'worthy' of her!! 

(As Megane begins to speak; at one point, Megane is seen clad in the armor of a feudal samurai lord (except for the helmet); -with a commanders fan in one hand and a sheathed katanna (:longsword) in the other;-- pacing back and forth with a frown of deep concentration, while speaking; -alone: atop a long, stage-like, plank dais; against the 'throneroom' background of an early-feudal wooden castle, from an Akira Kurosawa film of the 1950's.. (while all the other kids are seen kneeling in two groups on either side, clad in Medieval Japanese garb of armored samurai and noble ladies). 

(Megane, sternly): "-Ambition is a worthy goal, and he who would be worthy of it, must have the ambition to dream great dreams[ -It is for this reason, Sugoi; that I must be strong! For the two of as... If I were to dream of possessing your love? That would be a very 'high' dream indeed!...But one that I am not yet worthy of! [...Before I could think of 'doing' so? Honor would first demand that I not be so low in rank or fortune; that any who might be jealous, might claim that I was doing so, only for the reason of acquiring your wealth and family position!... Rather than to ask you to accept the unworthy suit of a poor boy of common birth-? I would first have to become a great lord-!. 

"Of course- even on Earth of our time, there are many ways an ambitious person might do so--- great wealth.... political acclaim.... military glory (-Earth still has several wars each year -for those who would not fear to risk their life!) ....popular prestige and fame.... or great discoveries in science and knowledge.... All of these things are possible; -but they take time... I 'may' yet be allowed by Heaven to do so; but that would still take years! ('Many' years-!!) 

-Until then, I would be 'shamefully' lacking in courtesy and good manners, were I to expect you to be my girlfriend and 'wait' for me until then... Of course- neither of us are adults yet.. And on Earth we have a wise and ancient saying of deepest, heartfelt insight: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" ..And this is true! Any feelings worthy of the name 'Love'; should have the strength to stand and endure the test of time and distance .... growing in depth and beauty, -even as the blossoming cherry tree grows from a green shoot, to a tree in full flower.. In five or ten years or so-?? Who knows?-- Of course ...to wait till then would be the honorable thing to do. -Until then? .... I have my pride!!! '-It is my master, and I, am its' slave!' No matter 'What' the temptations-- Though I might wish to give in to the urgings of my heart? I 'must' be strong!! -And you must help me!.. Any boy who would be so 'weak' as to not have the patience that wisdom demands--to wait until he could come to ask for the chance of consideration of your favor?-- Would not be 'worthy' of you! 

"...You understand? And- if during those needed years... If you should have found someone more deserving than 'I' could be?! Well-- Then you would not need to feel any regret or concern. 'Hardship makes the soul grow strong!!-' If such should be the case?! I will 'accept' the will of heaven without complaint. -I will be honored and 'happy' to wish both of you the 'best' of future happiness and good fortune! --If fate should thus provide you someone more deserving than myself?!.. Then I will do the 'honorable' thing and 'step aside' in his favor!... Whatever makes the two of you happy, is the 'most' important thing to me-!!" 

(In a low breath, Chibi (clad in the polished, black cuirass of a samurai suit of plate-armor), muttered-- ): "-don't 'over-do' it Megane..!" 

(As Megane stopped for a breath, Benten stepped up and -with a sarcastic expression- proceeded to hand him a pitchfork and farm-shovel... ) 

-In the meantime, -while Megane was whispering to Benten in an irked way (asking: '-what're these for?!--') While some of the kids were busy 'applauding'; and Shinobu had paused to shake Ryunosuke (who'd dozed off)!-- Diana had sympathetically noticed that Sugoi was evidently quite 'moved' by Megane's remarks; big tears were rolling down her cheeks in a steady trickle -despite her unsuccessful efforts to wipe them away with her fists.. Just as Megane happened to accidentally walk into her, after returning the farm tools to a smirking Benten (: "-And I won't tell you what you can 'do' with them!!") 

.. Just then, Sugoi looked up at all the other kids with a plaintive look; her hands clasped together as she glanced for a moment at Megane, and then tearfully exclaimed to the others- "--(sniff)! -He's so unselfish!!--- Thinking only of my happiness,...even though his heart is breaking! -Oh Megane!! Don't Worry! I'll 'Never' Leave You-!!!" 

(Well--- while Kaji was making use of a hand-scanner to see whether Megane was still alive, or had 'Petrified' in that position... Lum, Lan, and Shinobu, were trying to 'unwrap' Sugoi from her hold on Megane ............. (unsuccessfully). 

Kaji seemed puzzled by one of the readings on his sensor-unit.. 

"??!-I'm not getting any indication of higher brain-activity on this Scanner!.." 

"-First y' gotta have a 'brain! for that!" Benten giggled. * * * 

At length, the girls finally manage to get Sugoi to release her death-grip on Megane and come back with them to the quarters where they're staying.. Sugoi leaves the room blowing kisses and parting endearments to Megane; since Megane is too blue in the face with lack of oxygen reply, Sugoi assumes that he's too overcome with joy at knowing that her love will always be only and faithfully his, to find sufficient words, .... and so, she departs walking on air! .... Ever the young fire-prince, Kaji expresses his parting respects to Oyuki, descending to one knee to kiss her snow-white hand. A pair of ice-blue, frost-bitten lips are not enough to cause his displeasure, when he is warmed by the bashfully lingering smile on a pair of rose-red lips, that Oyuki quietly gives him as she glides demurely out the door. Shutaro's good-byes to Shinobu are a bit more dignified and self-restrained, but no less courtly and gracious; Shinobu is almost about to drift off into the spell of Shutaro's charm, when the appearance of Sugoi walking thru the wall like a ghost suddenly wakes her back up to reality, and Shinobu calls a quick farewell and grabs Sugoi by one arm to steer her thru the door, just as an irritated Benten shows up to help her. "-But I forgot something that I wanted to tell my Megane before I left]!" 

"-Tell him tomorrow!.." 

"Fu+#inl %&+*$# damned idiot!! -What'd he do?!! 'Hypnotize' her? Or-" 

Lum bids Ataru goodnight with her usual style (minus any zaps), and though Ataru makes a great show of irritation over it, turning away with arms folded in haughty disdain-- after Lum's cheerful "Bye-Bye!" has faded and the pretty Oni-Princess has floated out the door, nobody notices a sort of daydreaming smile that half-crosses his face in a half-ironic/half-embarrassed way. 

(The 'goodnight's' exchanged between Diana and Yuni make an interesting exchange of bashful, sideways glances, blushes, and smiles; without a single word being spoken... (Yuni opened his mouth to 'say' something -but, to his surprise ...No words came out). 

With Sugoi's friends getting ready to leave, Chibi made a couple of interesting discoveries. First of all, he gave himself an endurable case of eyestrain upon discovering that the long, dusky, black, diaphanous nightgown that 'Ginger' was wearing, was (just marginally) 'transparent' ....... (-and that wasn't 'all' he discovered)! ---[fortunately, a simple First Aid kit had ample means of dealing with the inconveniences of a nosebleed]. 

Ryunosuke departed after giving Ataru an elbow in the face, while Benten's bike zoomed off under pilotless remote-control... As the boys began to once more relax as the last of the girls departed, Megane was finally beginning to return to fully awake consciousness (he still doesn't know -yet!- That Sugoi has the power to 4-dimensionally 'fold space'; and walk thru solid walls. --She can 'polarize' her body's atoms, so they slip 'between' the spaces of any molecules in front of her)! After re-constructing the wall to his room -in a patchwork, makeshift way- Megane finally retired for the night... after locking his door; bolting it; nailing some boards across it; and piling the rest of the furniture up against it as a barricade!!.. And, (for that night) things finally began to calm down. 

Some distance away, as they proceeded on down the hall, the girls were having fun gossiping about what all had happened. Sugoi was happily nattering a blue streak -not caring whether anybody was listening or not.. (-naturally about Megane). After wiggling a little finger in one ear -as if to try and clear up a minor annoyance or discomfort; Benten glanced sourly at Shinobu and Ryunosuke, and nodding towards Sugoi- as Shinobu giggled and Ryunosuke laughed, the space-teen biker-princess muttered sarcastically: "-If she starts singing 'I Could Have Danced All Night': I'm gonna throw myself down the garbage disposal.." * * * 

The next morning, as the boys got ready to go down to breakfast; as Megane stepped up to open the door to the hall, he asserted firmly:- "At least I don't have to worry about running into Rei's little sister, any time early this morning...!" And opening the door- 

: '-K'POW!!' / "-MEGANE-SAMA!!...Did You Miss Me?!! I Missed You! Isn't It Such A 'Beautiful' Morning?! I'm So Happy! I cried myself to sleep last night; -but I 'liked' it!.. Isn't that romantic? ..I love you so! -I dreamed about you after I fell asleep!.. It was so enchanting! ..Did you dream about me? ..I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner! Were you lonely?-" 

"-Sugoi. Let me up!" 

(She must've been 'waiting' outside. He'd hardly opened the door when Sugoi came 'shooting' in like a cruise-missile, to 'slam' into Megane at waist-level, in a flying 'tackle'---)! 

As the other boys glanced down -grinning- at Megane; with Sugoi lying on top of him, with her arms around his neck and blissfully hugging him cheek-to-cheek with an overjoyed smile on her face. 

Slyly, Mendo remarked- "--He doesn't have to worry about 'running into' Sugoi.." 

Ataru grinned: "-Just about 'her running into' him!.." 

Kakugari chuckled: "For a little girl; she's got a great future as a football-linebacker!" 

Kaji smiled laughingly. "Come on Megane; -up and onward to meet the new day!.. 

Breakfast is waiting, ..and it's traditional for 'the condemned man to enjoy a hearty last meal!...'-!!" 

Slowly struggling to his feet (in spite of Sugoi refusing to let go); Megane managed to reply with sarcastic courtesy.. "-may you be devoured by a thousand tigers!..." 

"DAAHH-LING?!...Is Sugoi-? Oh. There she is.." 

"Hey Lum-! Wait up!!.." As Benten glanced around the edge of the door (intercepting Ataru's open-armed lunge with a fist to the face); a sly grin lit up her face as she glanced down at the two figures that'd been sprawled on the carpet in front of the doorway -- 

Even as Megane pulled himself to his feet with the assist of some of his friends; Sugoi smiled up with a pearly grin of delight- "Hello, Benten-!" 

"Hi Sugoi! Yo 'Lover-Boy'!!---eh, aren't you starting kinda 'early' for this sort'a thing?!.." 

"-I don't want t' hear it Benten! (Sugoi let go of me!) This is not my doing---" * * * 

Breakfast was served for all the visitors, in a large, sun-lit room; in a series of dining-booths set atop a raft made from a 'giant' waffle, floating atop a swimming pool filled with maple syrup! -With plenty of waffles, syrup, sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, and orange juice, for everyone; breakfast was enjoyable--the foods were all ones that would be good-tasting and harmless for humans as well as Uruseians and other ET's. 

(Megane would've enjoyed it more if he could've kept Sugoi from sitting on his lap and "feeding" him)... 

"Sugoi!! Please!- I 'insist' that you-(ghk-mmph*)!.." 

"Aaaahhhhh- ...(teeheehee)!" 

(Fortunately, Rei wasn't there just then, --his Mother informed them that 'her son would be down for breakfast after they were finished.. when it was time to 'empty the pool.' )-! Traditionally, 'Wishing-Star Eve' was the start of a week-long 'carnival' on Urusei. (Rather like 'Mardi-Gras' on Earth)! Since there would be plenty of time for the kids to take in all the assorted festivities; it was planned that- for the first day -that they could relax and enjoy themselves on the grounds of the estate (where there were ample sources of recreation); -while an agenda of plans were worked out that would allow them to take in a sample of all the assorted holiday celebrations and centers of fun...(and give their parents, guardians and adult chaperones half a chance to keep them from turning the whole planet into the kind of free-for-all-rampaging-insanity-and-unleashed-chaos that took place back when Ataru had been rescued from Princess Elle of the Rose Planet, and'd been brought to Urusei to wed Lum)!.. What'd followed after that was the fiasco [described in the UY fan-fiction / FRPG-game: "Find Mr. Groom"]; -that occurred when Ataru got cold feet at the altar, and dashed out to escape! ......Resulting in a 'domino-effect' of rampant stampeding, teenage impulsiveness; that Sakura was determined she was 'not' going to go through again! (..Since she was able to get the parents of Lum. Oyuki.. Ten .Kaji.. Mendo.. Rei (-and Sugoi).. (and Lan-after she was introduced to them on arriving); -to endorse this idea;.. these adults -along with the teachers who'd accompanied the group- figured that together they 'should' be able to keep a group of teens from turning the planet inside-out!! ...(Privately, Ataru's Mother was fearful and resigned, as she anticipated--- ('whatever'?!) -Ataru was going to do, to humiliate the family name again)] "...I should've never had him!.," 

(Ataru's Father was seated behind a local Uruseian newspaper, and didn't offer any opinions on the chance of success in this effort)... 

Lum's Father hadn't forgotten the 'last' round of insanity; in trying to find his daughter's runaway 'intended'; ..but now-?! He felt grimly satisfied in a jovially sardonic way, that 'this' time! .... the plans he'd made with the other parents and chaperones; would be enough to keep their impulsive [-and sometimes 'idiot']- children from making a mess of 'this' celebration!!..... 

(Aware of her husband's opinions and self-confidence; Lum's Mother didn't 'say' anything to the contrary,.. but she seemed to have some personal opinions that she was keeping quietly to herself). -! ( -In this, she seemed to have some quiet support from her cousin, !Queen Aki"; -(Oyuki's Mother)!,.. 

Oyuki's Father and Kaji's Father weren't 'speaking' to each other;..(old family feud). -So, while they might follow the lead of their wives, any cooperation between them would only be accidental. 

The Principal of Tomobiki was 'enjoying' a long round of scholarly conversations with the Father of Rei and Sugoi; -and so, the two of them would not be opposed to anything that would keep youthful 'high spirits' and partying within 'sensible' limits of decorum .... but they probably wouldn't be of much help either-! * * * 

At the moment, most of the kids mothers were sitting together in one of the lavish sitting-rooms of the mansion, enjoying tea, conversation, and mahjongg together; (thanks to a small, microphone-like translator-device, even Lum's Mother could take part in the conversation;-- after saying something into it in Uruseian, after one or two seconds, her voice would come out of it speaking in Japanese)... With their children playing outside on some of the sports-courts out on the mansion-grounds; they felt that they probably wouldn't be getting into any trouble this morning.. (Lan's Mother had given her daughter quiet but strict orders, not to do anything that her parents would have to end up paying damages for---)! While their wives were enjoying this, the fathers of the various ET and Earth-teens, and the teachers: Mr. Onsen-Mark, Mr. Hanwa, and Mr.; Sanjuro; were all relaxing in another living-room of the mansion; enjoying beer, sandwiches, snacks, conversation, and a sports-program on a giant wall-screen TV, -featuring a sport that seemed to combine football, lacrosse, and armed freeforall combat!... 

Cherry was there too;-- although a bit earlier, just before the kids had gone outside, he'd taken the opportunity to grant Megane the benefit of some encouraging words; when Megane took a moment to go down on his knees, 'begging' Cherry to tell him if there was anything he could offer him in the way of some' way to get 'out' of this 'snowballing disaster???---' 

Looking up and spreading his arms wide as his vision focused on other planes of mystic insight--- Cherry boomed: "-I Sense Dark Forebodings That Indicate That Your Young Spirit Will Be Possessed By The Impending Arrival Into Your Life Of A Young Monster; ..Your Fate Is Becoming As Unlucky As That Of Moroboshi-kun!... Your Future Is Filled With Ominous Omens!! This Will Be A Bad Day For You! ..A Very Bad Day!! I Foresee-!!!- YAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPP!!!! 

CHERRY.... STOP TRYING TO DISCOURAGE MEGANE FROM DATING SUGOI-CHA!!" 

"--I sense very bad luck hovering overhead..!" 

Just at that moment, her curiosity attracted by the flash and sound of Lum's electric zap-attack; Sugoi happened to patter up-- and as Cherry solemnly rose once more to his feet (a little scorched and tattered, but otherwise with most of his dignity regained); Sugoi blinked with wide-eyed interest and then politely bowed and inquired.. 

"Excuse me!!... I saw you last night, when you were talking to the Patriarch of the Cathedral;...you're a Priest on Megane's world, aren't you?!" 

With pompous dignity, Cherry intoned: "-I am a very highly skilled priest and worker of mystic visions and spiritual insights...!" 

Delighted, Sugoi hopped up and down clapping her hands. "Oh- that's wonderful! Tell me, ..what all do you need to do a wedding ceremony-? 

(!)-WHAT??! .... 

(Before her feet could even 'touch the ground' the last time; -in a frenzy of 'panic' Megane had hooked an arm around her waist and shot out the door to the porch in the same second at a speed approaching Mach-1 (outside on the garden-porch, there was a 'hole' in the screen-door, with their outline)-! 

"(t'-heeheehee!) Megane-!! ..you naughty boy! Don't be so 'impulsive'-!" 

(While Lum glanced at Lan and Benten with a sly smile, and then glanced 'up' as all three girls burst into smothered laughter; in the meantime, Cherry solemnly rubbed his hands together, bowing his head, as he muttered: "..Poor boy! ....It's already beginning! How very sad! .... Nada Areida Butsu, Ommmmmmmmmm-!.." * * * 

As the morning sun began to shine down on the grounds of the Seq Estate, all of the teens were out on the lawns of the mansion, playing some local games.. The girls were divided into two teams and playing a game with several numbered, colored balls, that combined tennis-- with billiards / handball (in ricocheting shots off of various deflector boards on both sides of the court) -aiming at a set of numbered, colored loops of assorted sizes & Set at different heights set in a row above/behind each side. (You could use a straight serve with your racquet, or try a pinball/billiard-style, bank / carom -shot; but you had to be subject to gravity- flying was forbidden)! 

On one side, Benten, Ryunosuke and Shinobu, were shaping up into a pretty powerful 'zoned-offense/defense' (although in the other side of the net, there were a couple of instances when Shinobu 'thought' she caught Lan waving her fingers of her other hand and murmuring 'something' with half-closed eyes;... but she couldn't be sure...(although a couple of times, the group with Lan, Sugoi and Lum in it; had some 'lucky' breaks)!.. 

While this was going on, a short distance away, the boys were playing a game of Urusei "soapball"-! Played on a nearby court; the game combined elements of: volleyball.. dodgeball.. baseball.. and a pie-fight!! Played with a soft, nerf-like sponge ball the size of a basketball; filled with soapy water; part of the challenge was simply trying to 'hang onto' the darn thing-!! Trying to control it was like trying to catch a greased pig;.. if you made a successful serve, you had to follow with a base-run similar to baseball. At that time (and only then) the other side could use more than one of these balls (kept soaking in buckets of soapy water); -to try and 'tag' the base-runner....! 

[: -Just curious; how d'you all 'like' these games I dreamed up'? ] 

Anyway- two things came up...: First of all, a garden hose had accidentally left a big mud puddle behind the court Sugoi was playing on... And Second-! ..Megane had just made a successful serve, and was trying to make the round of bases; when- just as he was about to reach second base- he stepped on 'one' soapball-- slipped and landed on top of another!-- And went 'shooting' off the court like a human torpedo!! --In the process, plowing thru a flower-bed;... 'just' in time to belly into the mud puddle -just in time for Sugoi to step on him! Instead of getting her pretty little feet muddy!.. Then, she noticed the service that Megane'd done for her, that enabled her to score the winning point for her side-!! 

(Top 'that', Sir Walter Raleigh-!!...) 

Megane was a little out of breath and dazed by what all had happened to him!.. As the other boys arrived and -along with Sugoi and the other girls- helped him to his feet; as Sugoi started eagerly telling everyone of how Megane had been so 'noble' --throwing himself at her feet so she wouldn't step in the mud puddle-!! As Megane staggered to his feet, spitting mud and trying to recover his wits from the combination of events that he'd gone through; -without really noticing- (just wanted to get 'rid' of it);.. while bulldozing thru the flowerbeds, he'd accidentally clipped or uprooted an impromptu bouquet of assorted flowers!.. And now- not really thinking... he 'handed' it to the person standing at his left elbow... Who just happened to be Sugoi. 

(To Sugoi, this act of affection on top of gallantry, left her almost breathless);.. blinking with a few tears of delight, she happily wrapped her arms around the large sheaf of flowers with surprised elation: "--Oh.. Thank you!! Oh, isn't he sweet?.. 

It took Megane a puzzled(??!) second before he realized (-to his horror) what she was talking about!.. While Sugoi was smelling the flowers -and Megane was getting some 'odd' looks from the other kids there; Benten stepped up (trembling as she tried to keep her laughter 'bottled up' inside her, under control): "....Alright!.. Alright!.. You've proved your point! -whatta'y got planned for an encore?! ..'Lover-Boy'!!.. (t's--t'hee-t-WAAHAH-HAHAAHAH)!.." 

(At that moment, Sugar turned visible (-she'd been playing part of the 'defense' on Sugoi's side .....'sneaky', -but there's nothing against it in th' rules)! And after glancing at Megane for a moment, turned to Sugoi and replied): "--I'm convinced!" 

Since Benten turned away laughing, she didn't see the fist that just 'missed' in connecting a roundhouse punch with her. (Kaji had grabbed Megane and quietly pulled him 'back' just a trifle, in the nick of time)-! * * * 

A bit later on, inside the house, as the kids all relaxed around trays of cookies and oni-ade; Megane was feeling better now that he'd changed into clean clothes. He'd finally decided that the best solution to this problem, would be to talk to someone sensible and intelligent-- Oyuki would be a good choice -and 'explain' everything to her, and then ask her to talk to Sugoi... It was at that moment- just as he was getting ready: to leave the kitchen and rejoin the others- that he heard a soft voice behind him; (that was so gentle and sweet, that it shouldn't have given him the chill that it did)! 

"Megane, dearest? 

As a trickle of sweat rolled down his temple, Megane swallowed hard and glanced back over his shoulder for just a second, before affecting a nonchalant, preoccupied interest in fixing some sandwiches. "Uh- ..what do you want, Sugoi? I'm a little busy right now." 

"Megane-dearest! ....I was just wondering? .......You're from Earth. -And you're a human..." 

"Yes." 

!!-And I'm an oni..." 

"Uh.. yes. That is correct;.." 

"So I was just wondering? .... What will our children be, after we're married?" 

'CRASH-!!' ( -! ! ) 

The sound of shattering marble tiles filled the room as Megane toppled over on his face, stiff as a board; with a frozen, wide-eyed, 'glazed' expression! 

(A bit later, when Megane got the chance to have a few private words with Ataru, Megane was almost on the verge of hysteria, as he frantically clutched Ataru by the collars): "Ataru-!! You've got to help me-!!! A couple of stupid, unintended, accidental mistakes; -And now Sugoi's starting to talk about Marriage-!!" 

"-Welcome to the club." * * * 

[Shortly before this conversation (-just after Sugoi asked Megane her little question); the mothers of the various teens were surprised as a small herd of assorted, white-painted robots (with Red Cross insignia painted on them), looking like a miniature stampede of runaway: vacuum cleaners, parking meters, gumball machines, & roller-skating mailboxes; -went racing thru the house with sirens and bells wailing and clanging;........ and a short while later, went racing back the 'other' way; carrying an unconscious Megane on a hover-stretcher!..]: 

As Sugoi's Mother noted this with a mixture of curiosity and concern, at that moment, her daughter suddenly appeared; skipping down the hall, following in the wake of the 'rescue squad'.. Taking a moment to find out what was going on, Sugoi's Mother inquired: "-Sugoi? 'What happened?!" 

Pausing, with a bashful giggle and bow; Sugoi replied quickly: "Gomen; Momma!.. I was talking with my Megane.. He's so sweet, and shy and cute! ..When I started talking about plans for our future; he was so overjoyed, he 'fainted with happiness'-!..." 

Her Mother smiled fondly: "-That's nice, dear..." 

Sugoi wiggled her fingers in a childlike farewell to the ladies smiling at her: "Well- I want to be by his side when he wakes up... Bye-bye!.." 

As Sugoi departed, Ataru's Mother smiled and remarked (before making her next move): "-Looks like the children are keeping busy. -I move Flower-Two... " 

As surprise gave way to indulgent amusement and the group of ET and human women returned to their game and conversation; Sugoi's Mother stood up to go over and prepare another tray of cups of tea and plates of cakes and cookies;... as she did, Queen Aki remarked- "From the way Sugoi's described him, it seems that the boy she met is a very nice young man..." Turning to Ataru's Mother, the pretty half-oni/yuki-no-kami 'snow queen' smiled sweetly and inquired: "-Perhaps you could tell us something about him; Mother-of-Lum's- Beloved?.." 

With a faintly ironic smile, Ataru's Mother sighed. "Well.... Megane-kun goes to the same classes as Lum and Ataru; -and he's a friend of my son... (though I don't know if that would be a point in his favor!) .... About all that I could say is, he's always seemed a fairly ordinary schoolboy...!" 

Queen Aki smiled kindly as she stirred her cup of tea: "Then, if he's a friend of your son-- he must be a very good boy indeed." 

Ataru's Mother glanced wryly at Oyuki's Mother: "-You don't know my son! .......Thank heavens. --He's such an embarrassment... I sometimes think that if Lum-chan ever insists on marrying him? .....It'll be the 'end' of civilization on Earth, as we know it!..' 

As all the women joined in amused laughter, Lan's Mother spoke up-- "-If you think it's difficult at times having a son?!.. Be glad you don't have to deal with some of the problems a daughter can cause! ...My dear little Musume-chan is 'usually' a good girl.. but when Lan-chan gets into mischief-? I think she's capable of causing more headaches than a 'dozen' boys...!!" (Again, all the women laughed --it was 'comforting' knowing that 'somebody' understood all the hassles one had to go thru, being a parent..! ) 

At that moment, from across the room; the voice of Mrs. Seq now mildly spoke up;.. 

"-If what you say is true?.. Then imagine what it's like, to have to raise 'both' a son and a daughter!... Although I think we've all known times when we could feel justifiably 'proud' of our children,...all the same, I doubt any of you have faced the problems of discipline involved in raising two children, when 'one' of them can walk thru solid walls ;...and the 'other' can turn into a living duplicate of an 'Uruseian Tiger-Bull' ..and is able to become a Giant one at that-!!" 

Looking up from her game, Mrs. Mendo replied with polite curiosity.. "I've often been curious about the power that your son has...... Is his power normal for all your people?" 

As she filled a tall, pink-and-white teapot painted with flecks of gold-leaf; Rei's Mother glanced back at the other ladies apologetically. "Well- many Oni have the power of 'shape-shifting'...it's not overly common, ..but it's quite well-known in our race... 

However- in Rei's case?!.. (sigh-!) Those of our people who have the power of shape-changing, can usually transform into 'various' different forms; but- ever since he was very little, Rei has only been able to assume 'one' shape.." 

['fade' to 'flashback']:- (View of little Rei with his Mother and Father (his Father a handsome adult Oni, with a kindly smile, wavy dull-dun/green hair, and glasses) -Rei looks like a cheerful 5 year old):-- "Rei's power showed up about the usual age for our children, -although he never had much skill with it...he usually preferred to assume the shapes of toy-playmates." 

(Segue to scene of Rei & his little sister, wandering in a park-like background):- "However- when Rei was 7, and Sugoi was 5-- while they were playing in the park; something happened that seemed to 'change' his power for ever-afterwards... That day; -the Zoo was getting a new exhibit... an Astrosaurus. This was a ferocious creature from another world; -and by accident, while getting ready to transfer it to its' new habitat, the holding-cage accidentally crashed into an obstruction, breaking open and allowing it to escape..."(!) 

[: -In the picture, the Astrosaurus is depicted as a fierce-looking and surly, sabre-toothed monster, the size of a bear; and resembling a reptilian-version of a timber-wolf!.. When the fork-lift moving its' cage accidentally crashes into a gate-pillar, the oni-workers flee in terror as the savage animal breaks free.. ] 

"-At that time, Sugoi was playing in the flower-gardens of the Park; when the escaped predator suddenly appeared... Seeing his little sister frightened and in danger; after just a moment of decision, my little Rei turned himself into the biggest, 'strongest' animal he could think of.... an Uruseian 'Tiger-Bull' -And as the Astrosaurus rushed towards his little sister; -Rei lowered his head, ..and 'Charged'-!!!" 

[--The result, was a head-to-head 'collision'; that knocks both Rei (the same size as the alien zoo-beast); and the Astrosaurus, for a loop-!.....) -In the next scene, as zoo-keepers cheerfully drag off the Astrosaurus-- (whose 'wide'-open eyes are crossed and askew!)-- In the meantime, others -as well as Sugoi...a 7-year-old 'Lan'...and Rei and Sugoi's Parents; are gathered around a somewhat groggy and bewildered -but once more normal looking' child-Rei..]! The voice of Rei's Mother continues-- 

"-In the aftermath, following the crash; keepers showed up to take the Astrosaurus back into proper keeping;.. and -after learning that his little sister was allright- Rei recovered, seemingly none the worse, except for a bump on the head and a slight headache,." 

The view returns to one of the mansion's sitting room, as Rei's Mother is seen in a close-up, speaking somewhat sadly-: "-However.. From that day onward, Rei was never again able to take on any shape 'except' that of a Tiger-Bull... Although- as he got older -he was able to increase the 'size' of his transformation shape...!" 

Mildly, Queen Aki replied: "-The important thing is, he was able to save the life of his little sister Sugoi!... And- if the collision caused his power to be 'stuck' with just one shape to change into?! --No doubt 'that' is the reason why he can increase in size! Just as a person who loses their sight gets keener hearing; -or a person who loses the use of their legs, gets that strength that would usually go into them-? 'Transferred' to their arms-!!" 

Quietly thinking to herself -with a 'tiny' ironic smile, Lan's Mother thinks:- "(..That's probably also why he's such a blockhead!..)" 

-Just at that moment: 'BOING!' ..A fast-flying teacup bounces off her forehead!! 

With one hand raised to her lips; eyes closed in a bashfully blushing smile; Rei's Mother apologetically exclaims- "Oh-!! (tee-heeheeheeheehsehee-!).. Gomen Nasai! So 'Very' Sorry-!!! Please' excuse me-! I was trying to move a stack of cups and the tray, -and I lost balance! Sumimasen! (tee-heeheeheeheeheeheehee)-!.." 

As a sort of look of 'recollection' replaced the momentary, flinching expression on the face of Lan's Mother; and with an abrupt, beaming smile of unoffended, good-natured geniality (-that showed where Lan got her "orchid" mode of personality); the beautiful, dark-haired Gaki-woman smiled sweetly: "-Oh, think nothing of it dear; -it could happen to 'anyone'!.. (tee-heehee)-!" 

With a quietly 'prim' look, Lum's Mother glanced at her lifelong-friend and -in a low tone of voice, cautiously observed: (translated from Uruseian)!.. "--You 'know' you should be more careful!..." 

Her voice barely audible, Lan's Mother replied sideways between clenched fangs- "..can I help it if he 'IS' a blockhead?!!.." 

'BLAANNNNG-!!' ( -this time it was a silver tea-tray; blotting out a view of her face) "-Oh! Please; I am 'so' clumsy...Please forgive me!!.. (tee-heeheeheeheeheeheehee-!)" 

(Lan's Mother has a cross-eyed, somewhat self-sarcastic expression on her face)-! As Lan's Mother 'excused' her friend for her "accidental" clumsiness; as the pretty oni-woman brought a tray of tea and cakes to the table with a cheerfully good-natured smile (-fortunately, the 'other' tray had been 'empty')!! -With a mildly resigned look on her face; Lan's Mother leaned over to her right, to quietly murmur to Ataru's Mother.. 

"-when we were friends in High School; -if anyone wanted to know the latest gossip? 

....She was 'always' the one to go to..!" 

(Ataru's Mother had felt a little flustered and 'mousy' in appearance, in comparison with the beautiful ET-woman in the black bikini and high-heel sox-boots, sitting beside her; -however, she was surprised to find that Lan's Mother (once she found out who this woman was); -seemed almost as friendly and good-natured as her daughter (!) So.. feeling a bit more at ease, she replied): "--As a girl in school, she really had a lot of contacts?..." 

The reply from Lan's Mother startled her- "No.... She can read minds...if they're female!" * * * 

-In the meantime, in another room some distance away, Megane was slowly starting to regain consciousness; as he blearily opened his eyes, trying to see thru the thick haze of fogged perceptions,.. he could just make out a blurred but smiling and beautiful face.. framed in a shifting and shimmering mane of bluegreen hair, hovering over him. The face of his one and only Lum-Chan!... As Megane tried to focus his gaze on her (his glasses were sitting on the table next to the couch he was lying on). Now Lum 'smiled' at him, and with fawning sympathy; inquired in a silvery angelic voice.. "Oh- Megane! Are you allright?.." 

(Still a little 'out of it', Megane smiled). "Yes.... I am now. --Now that I can see you. --Your beauty would be enought to restore life to the dead!" 

With a delighted squeal, Lum hugged her hands with delight, and then- leaning down over him -spoke the words that made Megane feel that; -either he was dreaming (in which case, he might as well 'Enjoy' it)!--Or else that, while unconscious; he'd died and gone to Heaven... "Oh, Megane- I'm so happy!... I Love You-!" 

(Megane smiled; -contented that Heaven had at last; rewarded the deserving... And with a feeling of 'total' fulfillment, replied)- "-I Love You, too!..." 

With a 'Gasp' of delight; Lum leaned down for a moment to wrap her hands around his neck;-- hugging him tight as her lips pressed against his in a lingering 'Kiss' that made Megane feel like he was enjoying the 'Ultimate' out-of-body experience!... And then, as their lips parted- with a happy little giggle; -as she placed Megane's glasses once more across his face... 

As Megane's reached up to adjust the fit of his glasses, in the 'blur' of vision surrounding her;.. Lum's smiling face flickered and shifted,...as her mane of hair writhed.. twisted.. and furled into two long, bluegreen braids... And as everything finally settled into focus- !! 

"-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 'SUGOI-!!!?.." 

(..Without his glasses, the mistake was actually quite understandable). 

--It was only 'now' that Megane could also see all the 'other' kids there, who'd been outside his range of vision! While Megane was beginning to wonder if he could persuade Mendo to be his 'second' for the traditional decapitation/coup de grace that concluded the ritual of seppuku; in the meantime, Sugoi was happily 'dancing' around, clasping hands with the other girls and talking in 'fast-forward'; and Benten now leaned down over the Couch, grinning ear-to-ear; as Sugoi returned in a flying 'leap' to fling herself around Megane's neck! 

"...I 'knew' I was Near-Sighted; -but I didn't think it was 'that' bad!.." 

"WAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!!! Nice Goin'... 'Lover-Boy'-!!" 

Scowling up at the ET Biker-girl, as he tried to adjust his glasses with one hand, and push himself up on one elbow..(trying to ignore Sugoi, who was lying on top of him with her arms around his neck, blissfully nuzzling him...) Megane acidly growled- 

"Benten-!... Will you 'Go Away'-?!!" 

Surprised, a look of dawning realization suddenly appeared across the face of the feisty ET-girl, as Benten tried to supress a knowing giggle. 

"Oh-! ..(heh-heh). Shit-! 'Excuse' me, Lover-Boy[... I should've known--! Have fun!.." 

"NO, NO-!!! ..THAT'S NOT WHAT I 'MEANT'-!.. (Sugoi?... let go)." 

"(tee-hee)!" --[very 'Video-Girl Ai'-type giggle]. * * * 

Well, Megane 'finally' managed to get Sugoi unwrapped from him, and a bit later- was having his conversation with Ataru. ---During that mix-up, he'd managed to tell everyone that he 'thought' he was talking to Lum;...Benten didn't believe him...Ryunosuke didn't believe him...Shinobu was only willing to believe that he was trying to flirt with 'both' Lum and Sugoi...Oyuki thought that Megane was only being 'shy'...Lan wasn't sure whether to believe him or not (but thought it was 'hilarious', either way!)...Mendo refused to believe Megane was telling the truth, and scornfully thought that this excuse was a 'feeble' lie at best (though after seeing Sugoi, he could understand why Megane might want try to add Sugoi to any 'conquests'..... -and decided that she deserved someone much 'better' than Megane-!!)...Ataru was 'halfway' willing to believe Megane; -because he knew how such accidents could occur...Sugar, Pepper, and Ginger all thought that Megane was just trying to use that as an 'excuse', when he put his glasses on and saw all the 'other' kids there!...Ton-Chan felt that participating in any silly arguments like this, was 'beneath his dignity'...Shingo was trying to (unsuccessfully) flirt with Sugoi (-in the "style" of his favorite ninja- swashbuckler / hero-adventure shows on TV)--Sugoi wasn't offended, but was refusing with bashfully demure amusement...Megane's friends in "Lum's Guards" had all formed an 'unspoken alliance', to openly 'sympathize' with Megane -while at the same time deciding to work together to use every sneaky way they could, to persuade him to 'accept' Sugoi's affections -and remove him from the competition for Lum's hand... 

Kaji remarked that a hand-scanner Lie Detector indicated that Megane was telling the 'truth' (Benten told Kaji "she didn't believe the scanner; Megane; or Kaji-!")...Lum -(??!) Well, no one knew for sure 'what' Lum thought....... although she seemed to find the whole situation subtly amusing..... And Sugoi...! When Megane said: "he thought he was talking to Lum!!-" ..Sugoi replied sweetly: "-He didn't have to be bashful and ask Lum to deliver his messages of love to her!.. She knew his feelings for her; and she felt the same way for him-!!" 

By now, it was almost time for lunch; -when Sugoi asked Megane what he'd like for lunch? Megane grimly replied "a cup of hemlock." All of the other kids were cheerfully looking forward to what Lum described as a 'holiday feast';---(Cherry, Rei, and Sakura were already in one of the main dining halls);.. some new arrivals at the mansion were: Primu, the bat-winged / twisted-horned / red-haired oni-girl... her fiancee' Tonneru, the Prince of the Underground... Lan's Father (a towering and handsome dark-haired male Gaki: -the Warlord - Commander of the Imperial 'Abattoirine Guard' [: an 'elite guard' of Gaki-Ninja/Stormtroopers... one didn't deploy them in battle,... you 'aimed' them at an enemy, and then dove for cover] -in appearance, Lan's Father looked like a jovial and grinning, Japanese Anime' blend of "Hercules" from a 1950's 'Steve Reeves' movie, -and "Conan the Barbarian".... (unless he got angry;-- then, with the cowl of his cape pulled up- he took on more of a resemblance to one of the Nazgul, from 'Lord of the Rings'). -While Lan happily ran to greet and hug her "Daddy"; (who was happy to see both his daughter, and her Mother, his pretty wife);--at the same time, Oyuki was greeting some of her family (who'd arrived on the same UFO, along with their friends). Bowing deeply, with formal politeness, and 'deepest' (-if demure and reserved) affection, the lovely "Snow-Princess" greeted a tall and majestic 'Giant', towering 3 feet above her; and clad in 'Zentraedi-like' battle-armor trimmed with white fur; -and resembling a crystaline-haired version of 'Khyron' -the handsome and sinister Zentraedi warlord in the ROBOTECH: MACROSS series!.. 

--This was Oyuki's Father.. Lord Kwang-Mu, King of the ice-world of Ymir. (Since they were friends, Lan's Father had offered him a ride)... The other passenger onboard, was a beautiful 17-year-old, Yuki-no-Onna girl, with crystalline hair of electric azure-blue; and pale, cold, silvery-white eyes; who greeted Oyuki with a deferring but friendly, cheerful politeness. Clad in gleaming snow-white armor; like polished ice;-- this was Atali Nordstrom. A first-cousin of Oyuki, and Commander of her 'Palace Guard' and the defense forces of the "Sea-Jewel Planet", where Oyuki lived. -While her body-armor resembled that of the ATAC-armor of the Army of the Southern Cross, from ROBOTECH 'MASTERS' ..the tiara-visor/quarter-helm framing her face, was similar to that worn by Princess Kushana, -in 'NAUSICAA Of The Valley of Wind.' -(Three-fourths of the way down, her long blue ponytail was secured by a silver ring-clasp fastened around it).. Despite their difference in rank, both girls were the best of friends, (-and Nordstrom had secretly sometimes 'run interference' for her cousin; when Oyuki wanted to see Kaji, and didn't want her Father to know about it)!... Atali was a sweet girl; -but when angered? ..She displayed a temper that combined all the 'worst' aspects of Benten; Lan; and Oyuki... 

(The results were sort of like a very 'large' avalanche)!... 

Oyuki had talked with her cousin the previous night, telling her about Sugoi's good luck in getting her wish granted; .... and politely 'inferring' that- "perhaps it would be nice if Nordstrom could be there; because Sugoi might want someone to 'explain' things to her brother, if Rei should not quite understand what all this meant to her..." (!!) ( -This may see the return of the Ice Age to Urusei)!... * * * 

In the meanwhile, Megane was using all the crowds and confusion in the banquet-hall to slip out unnoticed;.. (missing lunch was something that Megane found painful, -but not as painful as he figured things would get if/and 'when' Rei heard about Sugoi and her latest fantasies)! That Rei would hear of it, was a foregone conclusion.. Sugoi was talking about it to everyone...Lan was talking about it to everyone...Cherry was talking about it to everyone...(BENTEN WOULDN'T 'QUIT' TALKING ABOUT IT, TO EVERYONE!!)..when she could stop laughing for awhile! -The arrival of Oyuki and her family had given him the cover he needed to escape. After her Mother had joined them, and Oyuki politely introduced Kaji as one of the guests; the hall turned into a glacier-cave when- after Oyuki had gently taken his hand -Kaji had (politely) 'kissed' her hand! ..Queen Aki told her husband that Kaji was just being 'courteous'.. (And then- when Ataru rushed up to Nordstrom and asked her for a kiss?.. After she replied, with a 'frosty' demurely gentle smile: "-only on the cheek.." After he kissed her-? While Nordstrom walked off with a tiny smile (that had just the 'slightest' hint of supressed laughter at one corner) -Lum was (carefully) dragging Ataru back with "worried annoyance"; as the other boys of 'Lum's Guard' went to fetch Kaji, so they could get Ataru 'thawed out'-!...) 

After he'd managed to get himself suitably 'lost', Megane became aware of the fact that being safe, didn't keep one from also being hungry!!. A bit of un-planned good luck, wound up with Megane finding himself in one of a number of modest-sized pantries, located just off of one of the smaller kitchens of this wing. With only one door; and about the size of Ataru's room back home; Megane found the setting rather peaceful and 'restful', after everything he'd been going through since the previous evening... Rather dimly-lit, and surrounded on all sides by shelves of food and utensilry; to Megane the chance to just be alone for a while with his thoughts was almost tranquilizing in nature...surely all that he needed was just a little time to collect his thoughts, and he'd be able to find 'some' way of persuading Rei's little sister that he was 'not' a suitable match for her!... Fortunately- this was a 'perfect' place to make such plans. Peaceful...cozy... with plenty of food...and with all the crowds in the dining-hall? As Megane opened some assorted boxes and jars -preparing some sandwiches, opening some packages of snack-foods, and removing a plastic bottle of iced tea from an ice-box;.. the best thing about this hiding-place, was... with all the guests; no one would even miss him.. (-at least not for quite a while)!... 

(Megane was wrong. There was one person who'd missed him)!.. 

And now, she was on the search for him--!! 

Megane had just opened a large, sealed container-bin (rather like a large rice-warmer), and -to his delight- had found it full of large buns of warm, soft, manju!... As he settled back; pouring himself another glass of tea and adding another serving of snack-chips to the plate he'd prepared; it now seemed to him that the peace and comfort he was finding in this pantry, were bringing back forgotten memories from his childhood... the idea of a cozy and secret "cubby-hole"/hiding-place!.. There were no chairs or tables; but there were shelves one could set a plate on--and the floor had a soft carpet on it. As he polished off one manju, and started in on a second one; Megane had to congratulate himself... This was a 'perfect' choice for a hiding place---! 

Unfortunately, just at that moment, someone invisibly poked her head thru the wall; and after catching sight of him? --Found that she 'agreed' with him completely!! ....(!) * * * 

-Back quite a ways, in the banquet-hall, Someone had just noticed that someone 'else' was missing!.. And- after 'thinking' about it for a bit (something he wasn't 'used' to)! A 'frightening' possibility suddenly occurred to Rei! -- Since lunch was being served in a buffet-style, searching thru the whole crowd was not something to think of--- Rei started at once! 

Rei was worried- Stepping up to the person closest to him, Rei grabbed Yuni by the front of his tunic: "SUGOI-?!!" 

Yuni shrugged and shook his head: "She's not here, Rei---." 

Rei grabbed Mendo by one arm: "SUGOI-?!!" 

"-I have not seen your sister.." Mendo replied with unflinching and serene dignity. 

Rei grabbed Ataru by the shirtfront: "SUGOI-?!!" 

"-Never heard of her!!" 

Rei grabbed Ton-Chan by the shirtfront: "SUGOI-?!!" 

Tobimaru gave him a scornful frown of contempt: "-do 'I' look like her?!!" 

Rei grabbed Kaji by the shirtfront: "SUGOI-?!!" 

'(POOF-!)' [: Kaji 'vanished' in a puff of red smoke]! 

Rei grabbed Chibi by the shirtfront: "SUGOI-?!!" 

"Who-??!" [-Chibi decided to !play it safe'. Without further inquiry, Rei tossed Chibi over his shoulder in a pinwheeling loop, without even a backwards glance]. 

(Chibi): "-Eeeyaaaahoohoohoo!" 

Rei grabbed Benten by her chain: "SUGOI-?!!" 

Benten 'glanced' at Oyuki standing beside her with an ironic look: "Uh-Oh..!" 

Rei 'tried' to grab Shingo by the front of his black, shinobi-shmoku ninja-tunic: "SUGOI-?!!" 

[: Before his hand could close on the front of Shingo's ninja-suit; Shingo 'disappeared' in a black blur, that shot straight 'up', like a missile]. 

Rei grabbed Ryunosuke by the front of her shirt: "SUGOI-?!!" 

:'K-POW -!!' ... (so much for that). 

(Watch the hands, Rei). 

Rising/once more to his feet, Rei race over to one table where Sugoi's friends, the Sukeban Trio were standing: "SUGOI-?!!" 

(Each girl pointed in a different direction)-! 

Frantically, Rei raced over to grab Mr. Onsen-Mark by the collar: "SUGOI-?!!" 

"-If They're Not In My Class; They're Not My Responsibility!!" 

Rei grabbed Cherry, yanking him up off the floor: "SUGOI-?!!" 

"-It Is Fate!.." 

Rei grabbed Kakugari by the front of the sweater: "SUGOI-?!!" 

Thinking quick, the burly schoolboy smiled and shrugged: "Uh- why ask me, Rei? I haven't even been 'close' to your sister!.. How could I know-?" 

Rei nodded: "Um-!.." 

Rei grabbed Sakura by the front of her jacket: "S-" 

"REI-CHAN -!!!" -(as a chair bounced off his skull, most of those there, recognized that banshee-screech). 

Everyone turned (and 'flinched') to see Lan standing a short distance away, in her 'Gaki' mode, with bared fangs. As Sakura discreetly detached Rei's hands from the collars of her plunging neckline (-he never noticed);.. as Ryunosuke hid a tiny smile and Shingo casually stepped in 'front' of her, with folded arms, (blocking any view of her with his own body)... As Lan flounced up with annoyance to take Rei by one ear.. 

Nervously, Rei tried to 'explain'-- "'Sugoi!!...?" 

With a skeptical, sideways glance, Lan sarcastically replied: "-Oh, sure!" 

(Well, that'd keep Rei out of the way for awhile... if Megane could just make it to a spaceport before Rei managed to escape Lan's 'tender, loving, protecting talons'; -he just might have a chance to escape Urusei .... ("-TAKE THIS SHIP TO TOKYO!!!") 

(-!!) 

Lan paused for a moment to glare at Sakura: "-He's mine!" 

Sakura replied sardonically "-My sympathies!" 

As Mendo and Shinobu stepped up to join the group, Mendo suavely smiled (-in a way that had the girls of the Skeban Trio sighing and seeing 'sparkles'), as he observed: "I fail to see why you should be so worried; despite her innocent nature, what could possibly happen to her, here in this mansion?--" 

Drooling, Ataru suddenly glanced around. "-I wonder where Sugoi is??!.." 

Nervously (-understandable with Rei present) as Pama joined the group, he remarked: "-For that matter?!-- Where's Megane?..." 

.......................... (!) 

Rei's eyes suddenly snapped 'Wide' open with a look of horrified dread!'! 

(!!-) 'CRASH-!!!' 

Rei's Mother shouted with annoyance:- "REI!! STOP SMASHING THROUGH WALLS!!!- I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE ABOUT THAT-!!.. : Oh-! (tee-heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee)-! 'Please' excuse me... I have such 'naughty' children.. 'Rei-!!!" 

Abruptly (with an annoyed snarl) -Rei and Sugoi's Mother swiftly (and gracefully) 'shifted shape' into a sleek and beautiful, tiger-striped, female deer, with slender, branching antlers; and in one leaping bound- darted off thru the hole her son had smashed in the wall... 

Standing together in a group that included: Sakura, Lum's Mother, Mendo's Mother, Oyuki's Mother, Ataru's Mother, Shinobu's Mother (her parents are there too-!), Ginger's Mother -a tall, pretty, dark-skinned fox-woman; with a black, 'dandelion-'Afro'; and Lan's Mother.. 

Queen Aki gently remarked-- "Why do you think Rei has it in his mind, that Megane is a naughty boy?!---" 

"Wryly, Lan's Mother replied: "-What makes you think he's got 'anything' in his mind?.. 

'POING-!' [: a thrown ashtray bounces off the back of her head]---. 

"-Oh! Sumimasen! So sorry...I'm so clumsy... (tee-heeheeheeheeheehee)-!" 

While all this was happening, following Pama's question, after a long moment of thought, all the teens (boys and girls alike) all 'glanced' at each other! ..... Then in a whirl of motion; the search party was off and moving-!! (They didn't want to risk 'missing' seeing ........... (?) '-whatever' might happen!) * * * 

Back in the pantry, Megane was just beginning to try and figure out a plan to- first: get out of the mansion and back to the spaceport;.. then: to try and find some way to get someone to take him back to Earth;.. (after that- when he got home, he'd hide in the closet until it was time to go back to school).. 

It was just at that moment, as he was starting to lift a glass of tea to his mouth, that he almost choked on it; as in front of him- a plate and glass glided off a shelf and the door to the ice-chest opened and a bottle of peppermint-flavored iced tea came floating out of it!... As the glass and plate came in for a smooth landing directly in front of him; a jar of pickles and a packet of sandwiches floated off of another shelf, and the lid to a box of rice-crackers 'opened' and a handful of crackers rose up into view -and then vanished into thin air in a couple of 'bites' Trembling nervously, Megane threw a quick glance at one of the shelves with racks of utensils on it; and then- (without looking) 'grabbed' one to defend himself! ............................. a soup strainer. 

"W-wh-wh-What 'Are' you?! .... A ghost? ........ Wh-wh-whatever you are-- b-b-beware! ..I -I fear you not!!... I am a human of the planet Earth... We fear no dangers in this world or the next-!! ...I-(..Oh god! if you get me out of this alive, I swear I'll never skip classes, or cheat on tests again.. I swear I'll..)-" 

Before Megane could make any more desperate promises (-that he'd probably regret later At that instant, a pearly, laughing grin appeared in mid-air... followed just a few seconds later, when two large, bright, sparkling (and very 'feminine' and 'pretty') eyes, opened in thin-air, just above the smile[,. And then- a face and figure began to 'fade' into view from out of nothingness.. 

"-My dearest Megane!.." 

"AAAAA_AAUUUGH-!! SUGOI!!!?" (While Sugoi gleefully dropped down on her knees to fling her arms around his neck, Megane was almost totally 'mind-blanked' at her appearance. As she leaned back smiling, Megane desperately tried to find 'some sort' of reasonable explanation for what he'd just seen)!.. "S-?..S-S-Sugoi??!..What-?...How-?...How did you-?...How were you able-?!.." (At that moment, Megane's expression suddenly took on a 'jolted' look; and as her turned his gaze back toward her again, his eyes began to blur with a near-tearful haze, and Megane's face took on a 'sympathetic' look, as 'one' possible answer occurred to him---): "Aa-?! .... S-Sugoi? ..... Y-You- ....poor-baby!! .......y-...y-...you- you d-didn't?!..... (sniff-l) -You..you didn't.... 'die'??!...Or- Or 'Kill' yourself?! -B-because y-you th-thought..(sniff!)..th-that I'd 'abandoned' you-!! ....... did you?!-" 

Sugoi was 'touched' with Megane's concern and affection; he was so kind-hearted and 'caring'.. With a 'comforting' smile, Sugoi warmly reassured him- "Ohhhhh- mwy Megane!... (sniff-!)...My precious...! Don't worry- I'm not dead.... I'd never think that you didn't care for me!! -(tee-hee). I'm not a ghost; I'm alive!.." (: Sugoi reached out to take, Megane's right hand in her hands). "-Feel my heartbeat-?.." 

"-GAK !!!!!!" 

[: -While Megane recoiled, Shaking and 'blowing' on his hand (which had 'ignited')!! As Sugoi hugged him with blissful fondness; a somewhat 'dazed' Megane found himself staring down at his right hand with somewhat 'reeling' bewilderment---[: -a view of his right forearm shows it silhouetted and 'glowing' inside a metal-and-glass box, bearing the 'atomic triskelion' emblem, and a sign reading: 'DANGER!- HIGHLY RADIOACTIVE -!!'] As Megane glanced back at Sugoi with an unreadable expression, Sugoi giggled up at him from where she sat, snuggled up beside him; and remarked with amusement)- "-When I couldn't find you back in the banquet room, I was afraid you'd gotten lost.. 

But when I used my 'Matter-Phasing' power to go looking for you?... I didn't realize that you'd been looking for this nice, private 'hideaway' where the two of us could enjoy having lunch 'all alone' together...!" 

Megane's expression was one of wary uncertainty: "Matter-phasing??!..." 

Cheerfully Sugoi nodded with a flounce of braids: "Uh-huh! I can 'polarize' the matter of my body, so's I can walk through any walls that might separate us;-- and I can four-dimensionally 'fold space' for short distances, so that one step can carry me 'out' of this universe! And then, in the next instant-!! I can re-appear long distances away-!... 

All at once-- or gradually...(teeheehee-!) I can also use it to temporarily turn invisible! ...Isn't that naughty?" 

"-To celebrate, I may throw myself from the highest rooftop..." 

(Sugoi was 'deeply' moved; -clasping her hands, she sighed with adoring pathos)- "-Oh!! How 'heart-touching'-!.. Oh- Megane-Sama! I never want to be seperated from you either -but don't 'kill' yourself for my sake!!! We don't need to wait until we reach Heaven, to be together!.. I'll 'always' be faithful to you-! Ohhhhhh-....(mmmmmmm-(Smack)!" 

(When she let go of him, Megane buried his face in one hand... until he realized that it was his 'Right' hand-!! ) Sarcastically, Megane remarked to himself: "Great!--- I've got a female 'shadow' and Siamese-twin with an immature crush; who's part starry-eyed, wishful-dreamer, and part Cheshire Cat!..." 

As Sugoi began to happily set out more servings of various foods for their 'private lunch'... Megane began Sullenly thinking that 'this' was the time for desperate measures..... ! Before things got any 'worse'...(if that was possible). 

"Sugoi-- Your brother does not approve of my seeing you. -He thinks I'm 'unworthy' of you...!" 

Smiling, Sugoi didn't even glance up from spreading sandwiches with deviled meat-spread and cheese-dip. "That's silly-!" 

(What he was going to do next, Megane didn't 'like' doing, but it was all for the best... If it frightened Sugoi-? Well.. It was for her own good-!! ) 

Megane growled. "No it's not!!.. He's right-!!,..He's right, and it's time you became aware of that-!!! ... So far, I've been able to restrain myself, because I don't like the idea of preying on immature children, like you! But now I'm 'Warning' you-!!! If You Don't Do As Your Brother 'Tells' You?!!! -YOU MAY NOT HAVE THAT MUCH TIME LEFT TO 'REGRET' IT!!- 

"GRRRRRRRRROWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR -!!!" 

(:-With a sudden, wild-eyed 'snarl'; Megane whirled and flung himself on Sugoi; -pinning her to the carpet by her wrists and looming over her, panting hard through flaring nostrils, and glaring at her with his teeth gritted in a bestial grimace!... ) 

For a long moment, Sugoi 'stared' up silently at Megane, with wide, 'blank' eyes; from where she lay on her back, on the carpet... then- she grinned!.. 

(!!) 

( -It was a 'good' ideal... It just didn't work. ) 

Megane tried to salvage a situation that'd turned into an unexpected disaster;.. uncomfortably stammering an apology; and trying to urge Sugoi that it'd be 'best' for her if they didn't see each other again... [Sugoi was so delighted! Her Megane was 'everything' she'd ever 'Dreamed' of! .... So 'Fierce' and Passionate!!---but at the same time; so 'gentle' and protective and 'noble' and 'long-suffering'.....! (the last one was going to be correct)-!! ]: 

While Megane went to the ice-box and removed one of a number of bottles of beer-!! Sugoi privately began to coyly consider a few ideas as to how she might be able to 'prevent' Big Brother from finding the two of them .....any time soon! As Megane sat down again with an affected air of 'stoical resigned fatalism';.. he glanced about at the shelves and containers of food ..... He figured he might as well 'enjoy' this meal.. when Rei heard about this, the 'next' servings of food set before him, would be on his funeral altar-! 

Noticing one storage container, when Megane idly opened it, he found that it was another chest of warm manju buns,.. but these, of a different recipe. As he bit into it, he found that the flavor was different,.. tasty,....... but somehow-? 'Familiar.' It was only then, as a feeling of warm, drowsy comfort began to weigh like lead on his eyelids, with a relaxed illusion of peace and contentment-- that Megane abruptly 'Remembered' the flavor...!! Once, at Tomobiki High, -in winter; on a day when the heat was off down in the furnace-room of the school; Lum-Chan had brought some of these ET-recipe manju to class!... They were delicious; and they kept one warm and comfortable ...... but they had one other side-effect. --They were an alien equivalent to sleeping pills!! They'd make you sleepy if you ate them; and once you dozed off-? They'd cause the person who ate them to exhale a vapor that'd 'wrap them up', warm and cozy, inside a giant manju-bun!! ...Megane stared at the half-eaten manju in his hand with sickened horror; 

--What A Time To Fall Asleep; When He Should Be Running For His Life!... 

Even as Megane tried to struggle to his feet, he found that it was all he could do, to keep his eyes open! Damn! These things worked fast-!! For a moment, Megane found himself hoping that -when he woke up- he'd be like Urashima Taro and find himself centuries in the future, where Rei wouldn't be able to reach him!... Noticing his somewhat 'bleary' look, Sugoi asked Megane if he was allright? And when he manage to tell her? ..... After looking at the half-a-manju that Megane was holding..(this was the second one of 'this' type that he'd eaten.. he'd polished off one other a moment before)! With a tiny, gentle smile, Sugoi paused for only a moment... And then reached into the warming-bin to remove one of the "sleeping-manju", which she proceeded to devour in a manner that reminded Megane of the last time he'd seen the movie: 'JAWS'. 

Despite the increasing drowsiness that was starting to overpower him; Megane let out a startled yelp-!.. As he stammered out a half-annoyed, confused slur of words, asking Sugoi '-why she'd done that-?!?..' Sugoi drowsily smiled, and leaning contentedly up against him, drawled bashfully that- "..this way, the two of them could enjoy sharing sweet dreams 'together'...like his planet's stories of 'Sleeping Beauty'.. and 'Snow White'..." Then-before Megane could even collect what was 'left' of his wits. Sugoi 'noticed' something that he'd forgotten.. and in one darting move, 'grabbed' the half-eaten manju out of Megane's hand, and with a playful (if drowsy) little giggle; popped it in her mouth-!! 

"?!-HEY ..... SUGOI-?!! .... WH-WHAT TH'.. 'SUGOI'-! YOU DON'T DO THAT!! ..THAT'S LIKE SHARING AN INDIRECT 'KISS'-!!!" 

"Awwwwwwwwww-....That's.. so.. 'Romantic' .... (t'heehee)!! ..ummmmmm-(Smack)!!" 

By now, Megane wasn't even sure whether he was still awake? Or talking in his sleep.. 

With a last flicker of quickly fading annoyance, Megane struggled to jump-start his temper (unsuccessfully!) -As he grumbled. "Sugoi? ...... When we wake up-? .... You're gonna get a 'spanking' " 

" .Ummmmmmmmmm- 'naughty- boy' (teheeheeheehee)-!" 

"Aww- No! .... I...can't...keep...my...Eyes...open..." 

"(sigh-!) ...... nighty- night ..... Mwy..Megane .... (kiss-!) ...zzzzzzzzzzzzz-!" 

" .aaaaugh ...g'night..Sugoi ..zzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-!" * * * 

( -D'you all remember that Rei was on th' warpath looking for his little sister)? 

He was looking for Megane too! ....And Heaven help him, if Rei found the two of them together! Also, there was a 'search party' close on his heels... (Cherry was going along so he could say the 'last rites' for Megane). After a while, the group found themselves in a small kitchen located in part of a 'service' wing of that floor; -while pausing to consider options (and raid the refrigerator).. Pama happened to glance inside the door of a pantry located off to one side, towards the back of the room. In response to his call, the teens (human and ET), and Sakura, Tsubame, Cherry, Rei's Mother; all gathered to look in.. 

Inside, there was no sign of anyone;.. but a 'neat' "mess" of: plates, glasses, bottles, boxes, jars, and utensils; all showed that 'somebody' had been in there a short while ago. 

Looking at the plates and casually arranged open packages, Kaji commented- "Looks like someone's been having a party.." 

"-Or a picnic." Lan added.. 

Puzzled, Shinobu looked at the large, round object towards the center of the back of the room, and exclaimed: "A- ..A 'beanbag-chair'?!" 

Lum smiled alertly: "No. It's a manju-bun!" 

Shinobu looked up surprised: "THAT big-?!!.." 

Ataru had already grabbed a knife and fork with a big grin: "OK-! C'mon, let's dig in first!---We can look for Megane afterwards." 

Just at that moment, the surface of the giant manju began to writhe and 'move'; like something struggling and thrashing underneath a large blanket. 

"...zzzzz!.... (uommmpf-!) ..'yawn!' --(grumble) get your nose out of my face! ....where am I-?.." 

-At that moment, a fist poked a hole in the top of the manju bun, and a second later, Megane sat up into view; yawning and stretching... 

Surprised, Ataru shrugged. "Well? -We've found Megane.." 

Lum giggled. "Megane must've eaten some 'sleeping-manju' cha-!" 

Just at that instant, another fist and arm -graceful and slender, and clad in a long, orange tiger-striped and black stretch-knit sleeve; 'stretched' up out of the manju, into view...(!) -And a second later, Sugoi sat up yawning, and- after a cat-like, languid flexing of limbs; glancing next to her, flung her arms around Megane with a sleepy little giggle, and a contented sigh and smile; while a -'slightly' irked Megane was trying to adjust his glasses... 

...('Nobody' said a word!... The "Wide-Eyed" expression of everyone there, was utterly 'blank' ). 

-It was just then, that Megane and Sugoi both noticed that: 'they had company.' 

(At that moment, Megane and Sugoi were still both seated side-by-side in the large, soft, 'nest' formed by the shell of the manju-bun.. Megane about to check his watch for the time, and Sugoi seated with her arms wrapped around his neck)... 

Her expression totally 'vacant'; Benten 'looked' at Sugoi ..... then, at Megane ..... then a sly leer of a grin spread across her face! 

(Megane wasn't slow): "- OH-NO!!!! -IT'S 'NOT' WHAT YOU THINK-!!!" 

(About this time, Rei came out of 'catatonic paralysis'): GGRRRRRRRRROWWWWW-!!" 

-Fortunately, Oyuki was present; and before Sugoi's brother could 'monster out'; the demure "snow princess" had mildly exerted a gentle 'restraint' on Rei's impulsive temper ...... (do not open for 200,000 years)-! 

Without a word -or even glancing sideways at her- Benten 'handed' Lan's scanner to Sugoi's Mother, standing beside her!!!- 

"(?!!)- ...!" 

'(click)' ---(white light)! 

'(click)' ---(white light)! 

-and then, fondly... she smiled. 

(While Benten buried her face into her hands with laughter) !.. 

In the meantime, Shinobu was standing with arms folded, giving Megane a suspicious frown, as she demanded: "-Do you have anything to say for yourself, Megane! !?" 

With a deadpan expression, Megane nodded; -ignoring Sugoi who was blissfully wrapped around his neck. "Yes. ..I, Kyogi Megane, being of sound mind and body (though not for long); do solemnly declare this to be my last-" 

Sugoi was smiling up at Ryanosuke. "He's wonderful!" 

(Ryunosuke, ironically): "No kidding?.." 

While all this was going on, a group of Oyuki's "snow-maidens" were carrying the hover-platform holding the globule of ice that Rei was frozen in, out of the room... 

(-Although Oyuki didn't notice this; Kaji seemed to be giving this view of Rei some very 'quietly thoughtful' serious observation .... ! ) 

After Megane had helped Sugoi to her feet, Sugoi had walked over to stand in front of her Mother with a 'bashfully proud', happy smile. For long moments, ---without saying a word, the two merely faced each other without speaking.. Then- after giving her daughter a parting, searching look... Sugoi's Mother turned towards Megane (-with what 'seemed' to be the tiniest struggle to keep a 'straight face'); and- with a mild but inquiring smile of adult dignity, addressed him with quiet formality-- "Megane? ..Would you say that you're a 'bad' boy?..." 

(For a moment, Megane swallowed hard with discomfort; --this could be the 'end' of all hopes and dreams..["-world Farewell!!--Now, let devouring flames consume all--!"] -But, this might be the 'last' chance he might have, to keep Sugoi from interfering with his ultimately winning the love and hand of his beloved Lum-Chan!.. If he had to risk both neck and reputation? At least there was no better cause he could do it for--- If he 'played humble'; and acted like he was- 'facing the bitter truth, as one last, redeeming virtue' (!!) -Sacrificing any claim to Sugoi for her own good!!!- ?!..Then? Perhaps The easiest solution would be to let Sugoi's Mother 'forbid' her to see him .... )! Looking up, after a moment of uncertainty, Megane hesitantly replied- "Uh- ....uh- Y-Yes. -I...I'm 'sorry' to have to confess it... But- Yes I Am!" 

(Kaji's truth scanner gave a loud raspberry). 

Trying to supress an amused smile, -after glancing back at her daughter (who was grinning !Proudly'), Sugoi's Mother mildly replied before turning away. "I see--- well, you're a good boy to admit the truth. Thank you very much!..." 

(Megane was 'puzzling' over that reply for quite a while afterwards, for the rest of that week). 

Megane had just stepped out of the pantry (with Sugoi 'clinging' to his left arm), when they were almost deafened by a thunderous, bellowing- "GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH-!!!! -KILL !!!" 

(Rei was loose again). 

As Megane stared up in fatalistic horror, -with a stern little frown...Sugoi 'defiantly' stepped forward with out-spread arms, to stand 'between' him and her brother!... For the first time in her young life, Sugoi was not just a 'little girl';... and (although her family didn't have bio-galvanic powers) the air suddenly seemed charged with electricity!.. 

As Sugoi planted herself between Megane and her brother; facing Rei down, with a whole mouthful of fangs showing--- Benten ironically quipped in a low, taunting tone of voice, a 'warning!---(that Megane 'prayed' that Rei didn't hear)!... 

"..careful! .... I hear they're dangerous when 'defending their mates'-!!..(ts'hee-!)" 

(Megane threw Benten a grimaced, dirty look and made a 'throat-cutting' gesture). 

"( --Benten-!! ---Be quiet!)" 

"-BIG BROTHER!... YOU LEAVE MY MEGANE ALONE-!!...You're Not Going To Hurt My Megane!.. 

My---my---my-?" (for a moment Sugoi seemed surprised, as though some thought had just then, unexpectedly occurred to her. Abruptly, glancing over her shoulder at Megane, with an impish little 'twinkle' in her eye; she finished her sentence- ): "-My Manju-Sama!! ,..(t'heehee)!!" 

Megane's face went totally 'blank'.. (along with everyone else's)! -But that didn't last. 

While all the other kids there ware 'collapsing' with laughter (-even Oyuki closed her eyes, raised her sleeves to the lower half of her face .... and then turned around to hide her face inside Kaji's arms, against his chest). Megane's face had the dumbfounded look of a person for whom Fate had just added 'insult to injury..' 

"??- Manju-sama?!..." 

Megane turned to sullenly glare over his shoulder at all the kids 'grinning' at him. "---the-first-one-who-laughs'?... dies!..." 

Everyone had 'just barely- managed to 'bottle it up' before Megane had turned around). 

Like most of the girls, Lan had both hands clasped over her mouth, and only tittered a barely audible, whispered-- "( ---manju- sama!-- ).." 

BWA-HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-!!!" 

'Most' of the girls... 

Ryunosuke and Benten were both 'propping each other up'; pounding their fists weakly on each other's backs and shoulders; and laughing so hard, tears were rolling down their cheeks!.. 

Shinobu was struggling to maintain a straight face (if she didn't have her hands pressed tight to her mouth, she'd never succeeded); Lum had been doing the same, and now whirled around burying her face against Ataru's chest, her shoulders shaking;--(after regaining her self-composure) Oyuki merely closed her eyes and smiled. 

'POOF'-BH'WHOOMP!!' (Kaji 'disappeared' in a puff of red smoke and a brief jet of flame)! 

Retaining his usual, urbane, Mendo-poise; Shutaro still allowed himself a slight smile of condescending amusement, as he observed.. "Well,.. in English? There is a term of affection that Sugoi's words would translate into... A term of fondness.. I believe the English words are- 'Dearest Dumpling'!..." 

"Fine. Send her to England-!" Megane growled. 

(All the kids laughed). 

As Lum leaned back in Ataru's arms, giggling and wiping away tears, she sighed- "Isn't it just like us, Dah-ling?... " 

Ataru smiled and nodded as he watched Megane trying to persuade Sugoi to remove her arms from around his neck: "Yeah..... poor guy-l" 

"(tee-hee) !--" 

By now, Rei had finished turning into A Tiger Bull; Sugoi was standing with her back up against Megane and threatening- "IF Y0U HURT HIM, I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, BIG BROTHER!!.." 

Benten and Ryunosuke were whispering together about what steps they might take to go in and 'rescue' Megane...(: "-we can't let it stop 'now'-!..This thing that that Aho has gotten himself into, is th' 'funniest' thing I've seen since Lan busted a bra-strap at the beach!..") 

The other boys of Lum's Guards were preparing to go to Megane's rescue; -now clad in 'pilot' outfits, with Samurai headbands tied around their helmets, they were about to climb into a 'sized-down', tiger-striped version of a Zentraedi, "Officer's battlepod" [: from ROBOTECH: MACROSS]. 

Since Lan was 'just a romantic at heart' (-and besides which, she didn't want Rei 'distracted' from her by worrying about Sugoi); she'd prepared a weapon that would give Sugoi-chan time to get Megane safely 'away' from there... a bazooka-like rifle that would fire a concentrated jet of the aroma of cooking: beef-donburi.. fried chicken.. udon noodles.. and baking cinnamon-sugar cookies (that would get Rei's attention, even if he were dead and buried)!.. And after that, she'd baked some 'special' cookies that would keep Rei safely beside her...(!) 

After watching for a while, with folded arms and a laughing smile of amusement; Kaji finally decided that maybe Megane deserved a little help. Glancing about, when he spotted a small table-lamp over on a small viewphone-table, the handsome young Marid boy walked over to it,.. unscrewed the lightbulb,.. and then walked back to speak softly, getting Oyuki's attention!.. 

After a brief (and for outsiders? -Inaudible) conversation; -to Oyuki's seeming surprise; Kaji raised the lightbulb he was holding in his palm, and nodded towards Megane and Sugoi.. After a moment of seeming, nonplused bewilderment- 0yuki reached up.;. and lightly rubbed her fingertips back and forth across the lightbulb Kaji was holding... And across the room, -in a sudden puff of smoke- Megane was startled to find himself clad in a suit of protective armor and chainmail, with a spired and turbaned helmet-&-cowled kaffiyeh; and spike -bossed gleaming roundshield, and slender scimitar sheathed at belt;-- looking like something out of the 'Arabian Nights' or Saladin's legions..!! (While Sugoi seemed both delighted and impressed, it seemed that Megane didn't have the slightest idea: 'what the heck was going on here-?!!') ...! While Oyuki and Kaji both seemed to be quietly amused, at that moment a bit of adult sanity imposed itself of this confusion; Rei and Sugoi's Mother- 

"REI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU(-shrink down -)-HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU 'NOT' TO GO CRASHING THROUGH WALLS?!! ..THAT'S WHAT 'DOORS' ARE FOR-!!" 

"....But-!.... But-?! ....But-!.... But-!!.... (?!)" [Rei was never much for explanations]. 

As Rei once more reverted to oni-boy form and was led off by his Mother; Mrs. Seq gave a private glance and 'nod' (from-one-adult-to-another-!) to Sakura? And as she departed with her son; Sakura went to reel in Megane, Sugoi, and the rest of the kids (in the process, pulling Ataru loose from around the back of her neck, and throwing him to Lum, without even breaking stride)! ..While Megane was demanding of Kaji- "..You changed 'em 'into' this.. now change 'em back!" 

Sugoi was standing behind Megane with her cheek resting on the satin cape hanging from his shoulders; clinging to him with her arms wrapped around his waist, and providing him occasional moments of passing embarrassment.. 

"!! -boys are not 'pretty';.. boys are 'handsome', or 'good-looking'!..." 

"(Sigh-!) I agree! .. " 

"(heh-heh-heh)!! Shit-! I never knew you were 'pretty'...'stud'!- (t'Hahhahhah-!)" 

"Benten!!- Why Don't You Take A Fireplug And-" 

While Megane was beginning to consider seeking Rei out and asking him to 'end' this whole mix-up for him-!! Sakura found that the boys of Lum's Guard, plus Shingo, Yuni, and Diana, -had all been sampling the cookies that Lan had quickly run off for Rei. --And were now, all snoring peacefully. * * * 

After Lum had used "Wake-Up Spray" to rouse the others, Sakura suggested that everyone return to the banquet-hall'; and then- as Sugoi gleefully exclaimed : "We'll meet you there-!" Sakura watched with an expression of 'stunned' disbelief as Sugoi "hugged" Megane; and then- (seemingly to Megane's numb chagrin) the two of them 'vanished' into thin air. 

For the rest of the afternoon, things remained fairly quiet; -Megane managed to explain 'what had happened' to the other kids;.. most of the boys seemed to believe him (although for the most part, they seemed to find it amusing)!.. 

As for the girls-? Ryunosuke seemed to believe him (with contemptuous amusement); Shinobu seemed -after a bit of initial reluctance- to be willing to accept Megane's explanation as the truth; Lan 'said' she believed Megane.. but with all the giggles she got out of his explanation, he wasn't sure that she 'meant' it... Oyuki's response was typically patient and gentle; -but although willing to believe that it was an 'accident', and that Megane had no dishonorable motives regarding Sugoi; she seemed to treat Megane's other protests as either bashfulness, or concern for Sugoi's reputation, ..or a combination of both. 

Benten made no secret of the opinion that she did 'NOT' believe Megane-!!!..In this, Primu was -scornfully- in complete agreement with her... Diana was more polite about it, -but although she managed to keep from laughing (a couple of times, just 'barely')..she seemed to share some of Oyuki's views that- anything that might be going on between Megane and Sugoi? Was something that she found quite 'sweet.' ........ (Megane wasn't able to figure out 'what' Lum might be thinking) !!... (The girls of the Skeban Trio only thought he was trying to cover his tracks to keep from getting in trouble with Sugoi's family)-!! 

As he walked off indignantly, Megane abruptly gave a sharp sneeze* and then felt the back of his neck burning as he turned around and saw that Sugoi had 'appeared' and was now surrounded by her three school-chums ...and then, Megane was just able to hear 'one' part of a whispered / giggled reply of hers- "---! -no, really!.. We haven't! ...... yet." 

[*: -in many Earth cultures, a sneeze is the implication that 'someone is talking about you'--! ] 

As Megane 'guessed' what the younger alien-girls were asking about, he stalked off with seething annoyance; (-these are the times that try men's souls)! .... * * * 

A bit later that afternoon, Megane found out something, when Sugoi brought out her computer-art, filmbook/sketch-pad to show her friends (: -fortunately, she seemed to have 'some' of the pictures she'd created, "locked out" under some private computer-code!..) 

Megane learned that the reason why Sugoi had so 'many' pictured of him and her was;., most of the pictures? She'd drawn long 'before' .....! -They were just romantic daydreams that she'd done; picturing her with 'imaginary' boyfriends.... -After she met Megane? [ She used a 'delete' scanner (a sort of electronic 'eraser' pen); to remove the faces of the 'imaginary' boys she'd drawn; and 'replaced' them with computer-replications of Megane's face-!! The girls all seemed to find Sugoi's artwork quite endearing and 'romantic';.. 

Benten's response can be imagined...! The boys seemed to find the pictures...'interesting.' (Kaji): "?!--Do you think these pictures are a good representation of what Megane is 'like', Sugoi-chan?.." 

(Sugoi, hugging her filmbook): "Oh- YesYesYesYesYes-!!..(teehee)." 

After a brief second, Kaji glanced at Megane with a look of droll irony; and inquired- "Do you think these pictures are accurate, Megane-?" 

"No!" (Megane's reply was an embarrassed 'growl'). 

Sugoi beamed up proudly at Kaji. "-He's so modest..!!" 

Benten took the tablet and after a few touches of the 'picture-sequence' button; looked up with an expression of mild surprise, to comment-- "Hmh-!! Funny--- I never thought of you as the 'Rambo' type before-!.." 

Startled, Megane made a frantic 'grab' for the filmbook: "WHAT?!! Where? -I Never Saw 'That' One Before!... I...I...I- !!.. oh my god-!.." 

While Megane was covering his eyes and Sugoi was wrapping herself around the back of his neck; Benten was enjoying the humor of the instant (-even though; she'd laughed so much in the past two days, that it was beginning to give her a stomach-ache). 

Proudly, Sugoi pushed a button-- "..This, is one of him, as a Jedi Knight-!.." 

(Ryunosuke smirked): "-Very 'heroic',.." 

(Sugoi pushed the button again): "-And 'this' is one of him as a Dark Lord of The Sith!!" 

(Benten raised an eyebrow): "Yin and Yang, huh-?!" 

(Lan, mock-indignant outrage): "Megane-!! You ought to be 'ashamed' of yourself-!.." 

(Megane): "-I never saw that thing before in my life...!" 

(Diana): "-Who's that slave-girl he's 'standing' on?.." 

(Sugar): "SUGOI-!!!? ..does your Mother know about this?..." * * * 

By late-afternoon (and getting on towards evening), -the kids were finally getting ready to go out and enjoy some of the holiday street-carnival; (Megane had managed to convince Sugoi that she might have more fun staying together with girls who were friends of her own age)--- shortly after the older teens had departed, the younger girls found their gossip-session temporarily halted, as they found that they'd run out of 'Wishing-Star Spice-Cookies' -understandable, when one has a big brother like Rei; plus so many guests visiting...[note: 'these' are the ET-cookies Lum often bakes for Ataru, that have such mouth-scorching results, any time Earth-humans eat them]!.. 

Notifying her Mother that she was going out for just a short while to get another batch from a nearby bake-shop; Sugoi donned a flying-belt, and a moment later- flitted off the porch, into the rays of the sunset. 

[: Unlike Lum's family, Sugoi's family did not have the power of 'flight'; so -like her big brother Rei- any time Sugoi wanted to 'fly' somewhere; she had to don an Anti-Gravity Belt with rocket-thrusters...(although hers was much more 'ladylike' and trim, than the one her big brother used)... ] 

Flitting over to a nearby, rooftop bakery, Sugoi had soon bought a large grocery-bag full of Wishing-Star Cookies; and---(after telling 'everybody' there about Megane, and how lucky she'd been); Sugoi re-fastened her flying belt (-she'd removed it when she first went inside, because it had a scanner-chip in it that showed her as 'under-age', and she wanted to see if she could also get some "pickled-plum" cookies for her and her friends of the Skeban Trio--(: on the planet Urusei, pickled-plums (umeboshi) -affect Oni and some related races, in the same way that alcohol affects humans!--- So, kids under the age of 17 are not allowed to buy umeboshi or treats with umeboshi 'in' them...) -It was a nice try, but the bakery-shop owner knew Sugoi from 'way' back; and wouldn't accept her alibi that she was just picking up some, on orders of her Mother)... 

Once back outside, Sugoi donned her flying-belt again, and then stepped up to the edge of the roof,.. however, in her present dreamy-eyed state of mind;-- she overlooked one thing!... She neglected to fasten her belt correctly.. And just as she sailed off the railing of the towering 'strato-scraper'---her belt came unbuckled!.. * * * 

Only a short while earlier, down, far below on the ground (a few city-blocks away); Lum's guests and their ET counterparts, were walking through the crowds and glitter of the ET-street carnival; -on every side, colored lights.. street-acts.. vending booths and yatai (vendor-carts)..and carnival rides; presented 'something for everyone-!' "Daahh-ling!! Come Back Here-!!" ..(Ataru had just seen a booth selling pretty, sexy android-girls.) 

Kaji had stopped at a vending-cart run by a Marid-vendor from the 'Dragon-Flame Planet' (his world), -and'd bought him and Oyuki a couple of colored 'Fire-Cream Cones.'(-imagine ice cream cones;--but in (harmless) balls of 'warm' colored flame)! 

Ryunosuke had just tried her skill in a 'test-your-strength' game;.. she'd 'won' the prize-doll; but after she'd punched the target-disc? --Now the alien running the game had a busted target-gauge to repair.. 

During all of this, Megane had been desperately 'searching' for something that he wanted to find! .... Given the size of the Urusei Capitol -and its resident population, which was clearly enormous (together with all those who were probably 'visiting' for the holiday) !-- And looking for a needle in a haystack would probably seem 'easy' by comparison. 

However, just at that second, Megane 'saw' who he was looking for; (one of the few aliens that he could claim to know personally)- up ahead of him, on the edge of the crowd stood a dumpy little alien, with a spotted, pale-green, frog-like body, and wearing a round, billed cap.. The 'Space-Taxi Driver'-!! 

For Megane, this was the miracle he'd been praying for!! He now had a way to get off the planet and back home- (Sugoi would never even know exactly 'what' had happened to him; so- the uncertainty would give her time to 'get over' this childish 'crush' of hers, and forget him-! ................... (hm! funny--- for some reason he seemed to feel kind of--- kind of sad-- oh well, probably just due to all the stress he'd been put through)... At any rate, now he would soon be home safe again-! Of course, Megane recalled what it'd almost cost the Earth, the 'first' time they'd accidentally ended up using the Space Cabby's UFO -! That time, the ET Space-Taxi Union had wanted 'all' of Earth's oil reserves! ..... They'd probably charge the same this time .... and perhaps all of Earth's radioactive elements as well; ,,uranium...plutonium...and so-on, and so-on .... Oh well-!! It might be all for the best-! .... No more air pollution...no more oil-wars...no more threat of atomic weapons...in the long run, the human race would be better for the cost-! ..And with Miss Lum's fondness for that unworthy skirt-chaser Moroboshi? The Uruseians would probably help Earth out in the aftermath.. Meanwhile, he could go hide in the mountains of the Japan Alps until everything had settled back down! 

Just as Megane was about to go and call out to the Space-Cabby; Fate intervened, as a powerful, youthful fist closed on his shirt, and 'yanked' him around to face the owner it belonged to-!... Rei. -Of all the people he might've met-!! Although not yet transformed into Tiger-Bull; Rei's fangs were clearly showing; and Megane didn't need to be a mind-reader to guess what was bothering the teenage Oni-boy. 

Frantically, Megane exclaimed-: "No-no--!! No Rei! No, Please!! -It's Not what you think!... All the things that've happened were not intended!...It was all a mistake.. A Mistake!!.. I'm not after your sister!... When I kissed her that first time-? And all those 'other' instances?... Those were only Accidents!.. That first time-?!? I didn't know it was your sister. She had her back to me!!.. I thought it was Miss Lum-! ...I didn't even know you 'had' a sister!! All of this fuss is just Sugoi's imagination... I don't want her to be unhappy; but it's not Your Sister that I want .... I don't want Sugoi-!...It's Lum-chan that I want!...Lum-Chan-!!" 

Surprised, Rei stopped in mid-move, even as he was drawing a fist back.. 

"??- !!... Lum?" 

(Megane nodded desperately): "Lum-!" 

"? ...... Lum-?" 

Megane let out the breath he was holding and smiled slightly. "Lum-! .." 

For a long stretch of moments, Rei pondered this carefully. 

"..... Lum ................. Lum? ................. Lum- ? ! ......... ( ! ! ) -LUM? ! ! ! ' GGGRRRRRRRRRROWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-! ! ! ! ! !" 

(-Megane forgot that 'Rei' wanted Lum too... )! 

"Oh sh-" 

"RRRRAAWWWWRRRRRRGGHHHH- ! ! " 

(Rei grabbed Megane by the shirtfront, and just 'threw' him, like a javelin-!!! ) 

['Houston-? We have lift-off!..'] * * * 

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, --in the direction he was sailing; -a tragic event had just occurred.. 

(On the street, -a crowd looking up): "Look-!"/ "What's That-??!" / "-It's a girl!.."/ "-She's Falling-!!..." 

(a sudden view, high overhead): "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!!.. Oh-!! Somebody- 'Save' Me-ee-e-e-e-! ! !" 

(A sudden change of view, against the backdrop of the building; -a human figure can be ascending at a sharp angle, like a rocket-! [: The background - fanfare is the theme from the first Superman (tm) movie]- 

A A A A A A A H H H H H H H ! ! ! ! (One of the spectators in the crowd far below; - 'puzzled '): "?!! .... 'What' is that-?!!.." 

For a moment one view shows the side of the building with a flagpole projecting out horizontally from the side of the building, with a tiger-striped flag hanging from it.. A moment later, as this '" 'blur' shoots past it with an anguished wail;.. the flagpole abruptly 'vibrates' like a plucked string, in a fan-shaped, whuppering blur; with the hollow, echoing, deep tone of a struck tuning-fork: "WHHUNN / WHNNNNNG / WHNGWHNNNGG / WHHNNGNNNG / WWHHNNNNNGGG-!!" 

-And as the flagpole finally 'stops' vibrating?... 

The flag is missing-! 

The view returns to that of Megane sailing upward; ( -in his ascent, his head had punched 'through' the flag and 'snapped' it off the pole!... and now, it was streaming out 'behind' him, like a cape-! 

Megane): "HAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP-!!" 

In the next instant- '(whizzzt-!)' ..to the eyes of all watching from below, the falling form of Sugoi seemed to suddenly 'vanish!' ..Up above, Megane had just started to raise his arms (fearful of what he'd be seeing 'next'); when there was a sudden crossing of lines-of-intersection, that would be more apt to call an 'intercept' than a collision!.. 

..Surprised, Sugoi opened her eyes- looked around- and; to her delight -found that she was cradled in the arms of her Megane!! (At this point, Megane's flight-path still hadn't leveled off yet)!... "Wh- why--- why Megane-!... You caught me -!!" 

(Opening his eyes, Megane was still a bit frantic; -and too confused to really question how it was that he was suddenly holding 'Sugoi' in his arms!.. Looking around with confused bewilderment, Megane could only manage two questions.. ): "-I Caught You??!.. -Who's Catching Me-?!!!" 

As the two of them continued to sail up at an angle, into the deepening shadows of the early evening sky; unable to fathom 'where' Sugoi came from.. -but figuring that that's the 'least' of his worries!.. Megane mournfully exclaimed: "--I think we're going into orbit..." 

Closing her eyes, Sugoi blissfully snuggled up in Megane's arms, rubbing her head on his left shoulder: "-I love you, too...!" 

(?.!-/!!).. [She didn't see the 'puzzled' look Megane abruptly turned to give her]-! 

As it happened:, Megane's estimate of the outcome of their flight was wrong-- just at that moment, he and Sugoi reached the apogee of their flight; and then- like a roller coaster going over the top-- .................... he started heading 'down' (-!!!) 

Sugoi was 'enjoying' the ride.. Megane's eyes had 'widened' to the point where it looked like they were going to out-grow his glasses! * * * 

Down below on the street, crowds were 'cheering' when Megane managed to catch Sugoi in mid-fall! However, with the wind whistling past his ears, Megane was (-unknown to the crowds or Sugoi-) in the position of somebody jumping without a parachute...! [No lawyer had yet found a loophole in the Law of Gravity]-!. Fortunately for Megane and Sugoi, they were 'not' without friends.. A bit earlier, back down on the street, a few blocks away; when Rei'd launched Megane on his unplanned flight, Benten had responded first of all, springing into the saddle of her bike and blasting off on an 'intercept heading'...(-she couldn't let that aho get himself killed .... Rei's little sister would be 'heartbroken')! A moment after Benten had jetted off, Primu spread her black, bat-like wings; and a pair of long, white, angelic-type wings appeared from the shoulders of Diana, and the two girls fluttered off in pursuit... [note: Diana is of a race known to Japanese legend, as the Deva's (not to be confused with an oni-like race in Persian myth, with the same name); ..in Japanese legend, the Deva's were depicted as angelic beings with a benevolent interest in helping mankind. -Despite their different natures, Diana and Primu had a friendship not unlike that between Oyuki and Benten]... Of course, with the power in her bike-thrusters, there was no chance of their keeping up with Benten. 

Benten had activated a targeting-scanner and was getting a good reading on Megane (when it seemed for a moment, that another blip on the screen, had -for a moment- dropped down on what 'looked' like a collision-course; and then abruptly 'vanished')-! But as she drew closer and began to match velocities with him; Benten was -first 'startled';.. then amused- as Megane came into view, and she 'Saw' what he was holding in his arms!... 

'(Well Whatta'y Know-!!! Somehow, He'd Managed To Get His Hands On Her 'Again'-!!!)' 

Benten threw back her head and laughed! -And here she'd been 'worrying' about him-!! From th' looks of things, evidently that blockhead was in no difficulty. 

(-If he'd known of her opinion, Megane would've loudly 'disputed' it..)! 

Throttling down to 'cruising' speed, and leaning her cheek on one fist, propping her elbow on the handlebars; Benten dropped down to a parallel course at 3 o'clock off Megane's starboard shoulder... (-This put her in a shallow 'dive' that wouldn't have things getting 'serious' for some time yet; the building Sugoi had fallen off of was 'very' high, and Megane's angle-of-approach formed the third side of a right-triangle). 

"Yo, Sugoi-! ...Greetings, 'Lover-Boy'!!..." 

(Sugoi was merely Happy to see Benten; for Megane, the feeling was more one of sheer desperation)!.. 

(Sugoi, smiling): "Benten-!" 

(Megane): "BENTEN-!! THANK GOD, GET US 'DOWN' FROM HERE-!.." 

Benten cocked one eyebrow in a sly smirk: "-I don't know how y' worked it out; but if Rei finds out how you 'tricked' him, in order t' sneak off and see his little sister?.. He's gonna be chasin' you until you die of old age..." 

"-I may not have to wait that long .... FER GOD'S SAKES BENTEN!! 'SAVE' US!...MY LIFE IS PASSING IN FRONT OF MY EYES-!!" 

"-Gonna die of boredom, huh?.." 

"-BENTEN-!!-IF I DIE, SO HELP ME, I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU-![" 

Benten rolled her eyes, posing with mock-affected embarrassment.. "Oooh! Ma-!!* You 'awful' boy... And here I thought it was always 'Lum' you were so hot for!..." 

[* "Ma-!" Benten is teasing; this is a VERY 'feminine' Japanese exclamation of shock - or dismay: - "Oh-MY!" ] 

Sugoi's faced twisted in a haughty little pout: "Benten-!! Will you 'quit' teasing my Megane, and go away!! -We want to be alone together!" 

(Megane's face was a picture in 'panic'): "SUGOI! WILL YOU BE QUIET-!!!" 

Sugoi's eyes 'sparkled' with delight: "Ooooohh-! So 'Masterful-!! I 'like' it!... (teeheehee-!) ..Y-es. Mwy Megane-!! --(teehee)." 

Frantic, Megane glanced up desperately. "Benten---'Please!' -If Rei's sister gets killed; Lum will probably never 'speak' to you again---and Lan will probably put you on a 'hit list' that'll even be hunting you after you're dead [...Please. --If not for me, ...then for Sugoi! If you won't save my life,... then at least, save hers.]!!-BUT HURRY FAST!! ...THAT'S THE GROUND COMING UP-!" 

"(hehhehheh). Aw, shit. Allright- If you put it that way! .... " 

Turning to her controls, Benten's airbike rose until it was holding a position about three meters directly above Megane and Sugoi; and then- as Benten punched a button;.. a glittering white tractor-beam shown down from the underchassis of her bike, to lock onto Megane and Sugoi a mere twenty stories above the street; and then hold them steady in a fixed, parallel course, as she banked out of the dive and swung out across the city; -now rising higher and soaring up into the darkening, star-flecked evening sky, as she soared back in the direction they'd come from.. 

(While this spotlighted Megane and Sugoi, and- (after his 'rescue' of her) -made them the focus of several 'cheers' from below; ..while Sugoi was totally 'spellbound' with elation; Megane by contrast, felt like his muscles were turning into rubber-bands and was wondering if his stomach would 'ever' catch up with him again...) 

As Benten came gliding in at treetop-level, cutting her speed until she'd glided in to a dead stop, hovering motionlessly about 30' above the ground; in addition to all her friends, she could see a number of grounded aircars with some of the grown-up's standing around watching. -Figuring that one of the kids (probably Diana or Oyuki) had put in a call for assistance; Benten figured that it'd 'probably' be safe now to put Sugoi and her pet Aho down, without risking watching Megane get pulled limb-from-limb; Benten adjusted the focus of her tractor-beam, gently lowering Megane and Sugoi.. -and even adjusting the beam, to allow Megane to land 'feet first'; and- (just as a little private 'treat' for Sugoi); -Benten added a little "light-show" effect to the beam,.. so that -in addition to being 'spotlighted' by it- Benten had little star-like, white 'sparks' of light 'orbiting' them like the electrons of an atom, and spiraling up and down around them in 'mobius loops' of stardust!.. 

Megane's landing was good enough for a movie-scene: slowly descending, vertically, to the ground...a pretty girl in his arms...tiger-stripe 'cape'(!) billowing and fluttering ...the two of them 'centered' in a beam of light, brilliant white against the blue backdrop of evening... him and Sugoi the center of a whirling nexus of diamond-like motes of light...(Benten had even punched in the 'Superman' movie-theme on the outside speaker of her bike's tape-player... she thought it was 'hilarious')!.. But with him stuck inside the center of it; Megane was wondering if he'd traded a 'fast' end for a somewhat 'slower' (and more 'messy') one?.. Rei was still there, and to him, Megane's arrival was less suggestive of an Earthly picture of a "Chariots of the Gods" UFO-encounter; than the scene in some war-movies, where an escaping P0W is caught in the glare of a searchlight, and gunned down before he has a chance to surrender-!! 

(Fortunately for Megane, Rei's Mother was there; and she was curious as to how her 'daughter' had suddenly appeared)?! ..As they lightly touched down, Sugoi (who'd been totally enjoying every second of this, since Megane had arrived) gleefully gave him a peck on the cheek; and then hopped down out of his arms; to run over to her Mother, and tell her about all that'd happened!... 

As Benten cut the power on her bike, allowing it to settle to the ground; Ataru, Shingo, Mendo, and the other boys of "Lum's Guard", all ran forward to crowd around and ask Megane; 'what happened?-' ..Just in time to catch his arms before his legs buckled. 

(Ryunosuke, sardonically): "-I like the cape Megane!.." 

(Megane, 'dazed'): "..Cape-?!..." 

(Mendo): "What happened, Kyogi?--" 

(Megane): "-It doesn't matter,.. I won't live long enough to describe it anyway." 

As Megane glanced around glumly, he saw Sugoi the center-of-attention of a number of girls who were eagerly listening to her (somewhat 'over-exaggerated' ) account of what'd happened.. Diana and Primu showed up- coming in for a landing; Diana holding Sugoi's flying belt (which she'd found on a building-ledge); and Primu munching on one of a bagful of cookies that she'd found in the same spot.. 

Rei was still in oni-boy form; -and in spite of his obvious irritation, had not 'yet' stepped up to take a handful of Megane's throat ...! (-Ginger was standing in front of him, leaning hard with both hands pressed against his chest at arm's length...Pepper was standing 'behind' him; holding onto the back of his suit, and leaning back, digging her heels in...and Sugar was operating a remote-control box, that was directing a number of miniature, robot-saucer UFO's, that were attached by steel flex-cables to shackles fastened around Rei's arms; and were trying to pull the oni-boy 'back' in the opposite direction from Megane)-! 

Megane sighed. He 'wished' that he could find some sort of easy solution to his problem; --- in the old movies he liked, there was 'always' an easy solution; .....but he just couldn't think of any-!.. 

Just at that moment, Sugoi skipped back up to him, throwing her arms around his neck; and- as Megane threw a guilty glance at an impishly smiling Lum-Chan;.. the younger oni-girl leaned back, regarding him with a fondly dreamy-eyed smile, as her Mother stepped up behind her. 

Favoring the uncomfortable Earth-boy with a kindly smile, Sugoi's Mother inquired politely- "Megane?.. My daughter informs me that you saved her life...!" 

Uneasily, Megane replied hesitantly- "W-...Well,.. I- I can't take any real credit M'am... -It was Benten who saved both of us!... If- if she hadn't been there; well.. me and Sugoi would both be just two 'splatters' on the pavement. Of course-- if it hadn't been for Rei- I wouldn't've caught her...and Benten might've not gotten there in time.. I guess, all I can say is- ...I just gave her one extra person to rescue! ...It was Rei and Benten who were responsible for saving her life." 

While Sugoi's Mother (-and a lot of 'other' people, teens and adults there) smiled, Sugoi suddenly caught 'all' of Megane's attention; as he found himself staring into a pair of enormous, beautiful, twinkling starry eyes... 

"Ohhh- Megane!... You're so 'wonderful'...!!" 

"?!- I am?..." [: He'd heard her say it before; but somehow, this seemed like the 'first' time he'd ever heard it!..] 

"-You're so brave!!.." 

"I Am?!.." [: Megane couldn't recall 'any' girl ever saying 'that' about him-!! ] 

"-You're so Handsome!..." 

"-I Am-?!" [: Again- if Sugoi'd said it before; it seemed that never before had he really been paying attention,.] 

"-I Love You!' 

(While other kids were smothering smiles or giggles, it 'jolted' Megane to realize that;... -even if he'd heard Sugoi say it a few dozen times before.., 'For The First Time In His Life; -There Was Some Girl Who Thought He Was 'Everything' In The World That She'd Call 'Wonderful!..' -!! ...and he was trying to 'discourage' her??) 

(Perhaps he should give this matter some serious thought first. --uh, for her sake)!.. 

---! 

Trying to salvage a little bit of his dignity, Megane decided that the best way to keep Sugoi from interfering with his (inevitable!) winning of Lum-Sama; was to simply make use of the natural advantages that Fate had provided him with: ...time,.. and distance. Rather than hurt Sugoi by being rude to her, he'd simply point out that- for them to have any future together (unthinkable!) -she would have to be willing to 'wait' until that time came!... 

Naturally, with so many light-years between Urusei and Earth; and the fact that she was still young and immature,.. before 'that' happened, she would've 'gotten over' this childish crush; and would've found 'other' interests...closer to home. Thus without any real pain or heartbreak, she'd simply remember him fondly, as an incident of youthful infatuation; but a passing fancy, outgrown with maturity and the passing of time... 

(-It's only fair to mention that a bit before, while Sugoi was hugging Megane (right after she told him 'She Loved Him'); -while Megane was standing there, holding her, with a sort of far-away, 'dreamy-eyed' look on his face; ..his "alter-ego/phantom mind-clone" of himself, stepped out of his body for a moment,.. and after giving him a disgusted scowl... Unseen by anyone except Megane -slapped Megane's face, 'Waking him up!' -With the shouted 'reminder': "-MISS LUM!!"...!) 

While Megane was working out a plan of dealing with this 'misunderstanding'; -which 'couldn't fail-!' ............. (-!!) Privately, Benten was thinking that Megane 'must' be serious about Sugoi; ............ either that, or else he had a 'Death-Wish!!' (-she still couldn't imagine how he'd managed to find a way to get his hands on Sugoi; by tricking Rei into 'throwing' him at her)! 

Although Megane had to think fast (-and be ready to 'adjust' his arguments, if need be; at a moments notice); -now, as he began to speak.. it seemed to him as though the words he was searching for, 'came' to him from some distant source--(although he was too busy to be able to give it any thought). 

As Sugoi leaned back, smiling at him; she sighed: "Ohh- Megane!.. My 'Manju-Sama'.." 

[Megane 'flinched slightly]; 

Sugoi went on: "-Tell me we can 'always' be together!..." 

Megane smiled slightly (to himself). "-Well, I'll be here all week, for the holiday-carnival.. So I'm sure we'll be able to have fun with all our friends... Of course; you 'do' realize that I won't be able to 'stay' here; -don't you? ..I will have to leave when the week is over!.. " 

Sugoi suddenly looked shocked with apprehension: "-Leave?!!!" 

(Playing it 'gentle, innocent, and reasonable'; Megane smiled at her in a 'quietly reassuring' way...): "Of course-! I will have to be going back home, to school!... You know that." 

As a few tears began to appear at the edge of her eyes; Sugoi hesitantly reacted with plaintive dismay; (she hadn't thought of that, -although she would've, if she'd taken the time to give it some thought).. Forlornly, she sniffled- "B- but-- Megane?!.. C-can't y-you...?! -Can't you go t-to school here?!? -With Me??.." 

Megane continued to play 'gentle and understanding'; smiling patiently- "Sugoi .... I'm two years 'older' than you.. I wouldn't be in your class anyway; -even if I could stay!... Besides, my family is back on Earth-- and that's a long way away! I couldn't take you with me... I wouldn't want you getting homesick; and besides-- your family would miss you. -And my home isn't good enough for you to stay there!... Mom and Dad are nice people!.. But we're only common, middle-class, working-people. I couldn't give you the kind of comfort you're used to... And besides, I have to dedicate myself to my schooling,...to 'prepare' myself for my future.... for the responsibilities of life, for the day I become a man!.. Until then, I must return. --And you'll be happier here." 

Tearfully, Sugoi sniffled: "--b-but,.. But, I- I promised, I'd 'never' leave you..!" 

(Megane smiled, -this was working 'perfect'): "- And you never will.. But- where I'm going? You can't follow. And what I have to do?! You can't be a part of-- "Sugoi, I'm no good at being noble; but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of beans, in this crazy universe!.. Someday,.. you'll understand that..." 

As Sugoi glanced up at him with overflowing eyes, she whimpered: "--I never want to lose sight of you!..." (Megane smiled at her in a comforting way that made her smile in reply) "-You won't... No, no,-- don't cry.. " 

(Then, bringing his hand up to her cheek; -looking her in the eye, in an understanding way, that brought the 'sparkle' back into Sugoi's face.. sympathetically, gazing into her eyes; in a fond -slightly husky- tone of voice, Megane softly whispered... ) "-Here's looking at you, kid!.." (-!!) 

...! 

(--Well,.. at the time, he wasn't even 'thinking' (consciously) about it; -but you know Megane is a fan of old movies!.. ): 

With a tearfully 'happy' smile; as Sugoi cuddled her cheek into the palm of his hand.. a few paces away, her Mother now called out to her- "Sugoi! ...Come on... it's time to go back home!.. " 

"Megane-? " 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine.. You go with your Mother and Brother- I'll go back with Ataru and Mendo, in the aircar belonging to Lum's Mother. -Okay?!" 

Her cheerfulness returned, Sugoi nodded. "Okay!" 

As Sugoi departed towards the family air-limousine; along with her Mother, Rei, Lan, Lan's Mother, and the girls of the Skeban Trio; as the rest of the guests began drifting off in groups, in different directions.. either towards the street-carnival downtown; or towards waiting aircars, to take them back to the mansion; -Megane turned to join Ataru, who was standing waiting for him.. And- As the two teenage Earthboys quietly walked off into the deepening evening fog, side-by-side; in a weary but ironic voice, Megane sighed--: "Ataru? What'm I going to do?!.. -I've got a beautiful oni-girl in love with me ..... and it's driving me crazy." 

As the two boys 'disappeared' into the evening mist; -with a slightly 'sympathetic' tone of voice, Ataru understandingly replied: "Megane? .... I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship-!" 

ROLL CLOSING CREDITS :- (As the two teens 'fade' into the distance)-- 

Background music score: "The Marseilles" ('wistful' to 'fanfare').. -and, segue smoothly from that (instrumental, 'Heroic')- into.. "Lum's Love Song" (vocal)- :(-translated from Japanese).. * 

Sugoi happily singing, giggling with delight.. 

"Don't be so fidgety!-- You're always looking all over the place!--- Stop looking away from me! More than anything else- I love you!--- I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...(teeheehee) I Love You the Best 

[: -"Lum's Love Song" from the opening credits theme-tune of the first series, Urusei Yatsura TV-episodes ]. * (Joe's Note - See the end of this file for the lyrics to an alternate Sugoi's theme chosen and agreed to by Fred and myself - Donna Lewis's "I Love You Always Forever".) 

EPILOGUE : 

SETTING -- The Urusei Capitol Spaceport; the third day of the Holiday Week.. Early on a bright, sunny morning... : 

( ..With all the traffic going in and out, no one really paid too much attention, as among the vast number of ships from many planets;.. one ship that came to rest on an out-of-the-way landing pad, was a medium-size, private space-yacht, shaped like a large, silvery conch-shell; and blazoned with the registry of a planet whose name translated through view-scanners, as: 'Mountain-of-the-Sky'. --[the emblem stenciled on the polished hull, was a green fig leaf, flanked by two tiny, black wings]. 

As a small balcony-platform lowered high up on the hull to a whine of servos; -awaiting the gantry- escalator that would allow the passengers to disembark- a beautiful, teenage girl, with short, nape-length jet-black hair -hanging in bangs down across her brow (and with small, green-and-black feathered wings at brow); -her statuesque form briefly clad in a strapless, black, one-piece suit; with a wide, X-laced decollate reaching down in front, to a broad yellow sash knotted tight around her waist; -and black, high-heel boots reaching up to knee.. looked around with a slight frown of scorn; as she inquired of one of a number of small, fluttering, crow-like Servitors-- 

"-You're sure there will be handsome and eligible men at this celebration, Old One...!" 

An elder, white-bearded karas-tengu in a red vest, replied: "-The odds are ones that I would call much better than average; Princess Kurama!..." 

"Hmp! --Very good." 

Just at that moment, Kurama was joined by her two 'passengers'; a pair of pretty and demure young girls of the Earth-human race.. both, with long, waist-length, black hair; ...each (seemingly -to 'appearance') about two years younger in look than Kurama.. One wore her hair straight and hanging freely down her back; and was clad in a wide-skirted dress, similar to the Earth-style favored by Lan. The other-- (who seemed more timid) wore her long hair tied back in a ponytail (and, incongruously- from the neck down, was dressed in a pearly suit of polished, shining armor... ) As they looked about, the ponytailed girl asked timidly: "Sister-dear?... Will we find dear Brother-Sama Mendo and Brother-Sama Tobimaru, here?" 

The other Earthgirl nodded with a serene smile. "-Of course Asuka-chan, that's why I persuaded Kurama-senpai to be so kind as to bring us here..." 

As the three teenage girls [-Kurama too, if you subtract years spent in suspended animation] looked about; quietly, Ryoko Mendo gazed off into the distance with a soulful look of passionate determination, as she quietly clenched one fist in resolve; -thinking to herself... "( -Oh! My beloved Tobimaru-Sama,.. do not weep dearest; -your loving Ryoko has arrived!..)" 

!- 

SOME DISTANCE AWAY.. : 

As a mixed group of teens walked down the street, towards the early-morning carnival festivities; Megane was glad that most of the girls (including Sugoi) had decided to stick together and make some plans of their own for the day... (After all that'd happened? 'He needed the rest-!') Primu and Ryunosuke were chumming along together, with the group; and Lum was tagging along, hanging onto Ataru's elbow and floating along with her feet off the ground; allowing 'Darling' to tow her!- By this time, Megane had regained some of his old pomposity and self-confidence; and was by now, expounding resolutely- 

"I'm not worried! ..... She's only a 'child.' --After we've gone back to Earth? In just a week or so, she'll forget this schoolgirl infatuation!! -Everything that happened was all only a mere coincidence...nothing more." 

And as the group of teens walk on by, the view shifts 'up' across the Wall of the building next to the sidewalk,... and as the camera-angle shows the Human and ET-kids receding down the sidewalk; the view then tilts 'up' -to take in the towering walls and spires of the great cathedral.. And then- rising a bit higher above the sidewalk; the camera pans a view of a long 'row' of large, pointed, Gothic, stained-glass windows... 

-And then, pivots to the right, to show a 'close-up' view of the widow nearest to the viewer!!... 

Centered in the camera, is a view of the 'picture' on the stained-glass cathedral-window; --the 'latest' window to have a picture magically 'Appear' on it, from the released energy of 'The Wishing Star' .... 

-In bright colors, against the background of both clouds and sunbeams imposed over a star-flecked backdrop; and framed in an encircling border of blossoming roses (both red, and white); and tiger-striped Uruseian 'musical orchids'... 

-IS A PICTURE OF 'MEGANE AND SUGOI'; STANDING IN A 'CLINCH', WITH THEIR ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER, AND THEIR EYES CLOSED... WITH THEIR LIPS PRESSED TOGETHER; BOTH, BLISSFULLY 'KISSING!.. ' 

( --And the 'rest?' ..Is history)! THE END of the Urusei Yatsura fan-fiction story: "Sugoi Means: Wonderful-- Sugoi Means: Awful Sugoi Means: Weird!" 

:[ -and; with apologies to-- Rumiko Takahashi...fans of Urusei Yatsura...Humphrey Bogart ...Claude Rains...the producers and cast of the movie 'Casablanca'...fans of the movie ...MGM Studios...and the composer of the French National Anthem.. ] 

APPENDICES: 

The creation of this story was a compilation of ideas from several fans. 

The idea for the (above) closing scene, of the window in the cathedral with the picture of Megane and Sugoi, was suggested by Takahashi-fan Steve Bennett IV (-who was the animator of Benten in the Urusei Yatsura movie: "0nly You"). Steve also informed me that traditionally, only 'male' 0ni were depicted as having one horn; -so, in coming up with a way to explain Sugoi having only one, it provided the inspiration for the 'reason' that would first bring her and Megane together!... [: There were different types of Oni -some males would have one horn, others two; the wishing-spell gave Sugoi one, because a boyfriend was what she was 'wishing' for.. and this 'symbolized' the granting of her wish!] 

In my first story of UY fan-fiction: ("Never, Never Leave Me"); -I briefly mentioned the family-name of Rei's family, as "Reikutsu" -(this was a name I created from the Japanese words: "Rei"-(zero), and "Kutsu"-(mind, brain)..!) -In that first story of mine, I mentioned that the crest of that family was on the tailplane of Rei's space-fighter.. Much later, after reading the "excellent" Urusei Yatsura fan-fiction novel: "Just A Dream?" -by Lew Burden; -in it, Lew gave the name of the noble-family that Rei belonged to, as "Seq"-!.. I've enjoyed Lew's story so much, that I thought it was better than my invention; so- in this story (and any others I do); I adopted Lew's idea. So, the family name of Rei and Sugoi is 'Seq.' (-In Lew's fiction, the Uruseian family-name of Lum's family, was: "Redet")! --To take care of continuity between stories; in this story of mine, I mentioned that "Reikutsu" was the family-name of Rei & Sugoi's Mother -before she married. 

Also, in this story, I figured out what seemed to be a good explanation for Rei's power of shape-shifting into "Tiger-Bull"; --in many legends, Oni were described as having the power to change shapes... In Rei's case, while just a child, he rescued his little sister by assuming the form of an Uruseian tiger-bull and literally going head-to-head with an escaped predator from the zoo...(although not mentioned in this story, I decided that- at that time -when Rei was 7; he not only saved his little 5-year-old sister; he also saved a little 7-year-old Lan, who happened to be there with them, too]...) -An aftermath side-effect of this, was that afterwards, Rei's shape-shifting power seemed 'stuck' in that one choice... afterwards, he could only change shape into a tiger-bull (although as he grew older, he could put extra power into growing 'larger' in size) .... 

(This childhood concussion / fender-bender might also explain why Rei seems to be a few cards short of a 'full deck')!... 

This story -involving the week-long 'holiday' on Lum's planet; is the first of a set of three stories set during that time-frame! The 'Second' story- picking up on the third day of the holiday-week, centers around Kaji and Oyuki- in it, the original source of the story, was a question that I'd been asking myself... 

To all who're familiar with the series Urusei Yatsura, it's well-known that, although Oyuki may at times show the subtlest 'hint' of various feelings; these are always well-modulated, polite, low-key, and -except for a mild smile or slight frown- most indications of Oyuki's feelings take the form of a sudden change in surrounding temperatures!.. The 'most' emotion Oyuki has ever shown visibly, was in the Manga-story when she made her first appearance (the occasion was her surprise when Ataru first 'tackled' her ---although she didn't exactly discourage him)! ..But, accepting that- under that gentle and polite demeanor -she might at times be keeping a 'lot' of feelings locked down under wraps;-- I got to wondering: "-what might it be like, if Oyuki should ever get 'really' emotional?.. 

And what would be an understandable reason for her 'doing' so-?! ...The story that came out of that question, is one that -I think- shows another 'side' to Oyuki...but in a way that is 'not' inconsistent with her nature .... (after all, if you keep strong feelings "bottled up" -there's got to be a lot of 'pressure' built up at times!...) 

In the upcoming, 'second' story: "Heartbreak At the Carnival"-!! The story starts out with the idea that -for Oyuki and Kaji- their romance is something akin to that of the plot in "Romeo and Juliet" (they're both in love with each other; but their families -or at least their Fathers- don't approve)!! -With the carnival going on, Kaji wants to show Oyuki a good time, and Oyuki wants to go on a date with Kaji;.. but- each one is 'forbidden' by their Father, to see each other... (Both Oyuki and Kaji very much 'respect' their Fathers; but are constantly trying to find ways that will follow their Father's orders (in a very narrowly literal 'interpretation'; -while at the same time, finding a 'loophole' that'll allow them both to be together)! 

--In this case, each one finds a way to slip away from the embassy/palace where their families stay when visiting Urusei--- but not knowing that each one has the same idea; Oyuki goes to find Kaji...Kaji goes to get Oyuki... and due to a couple of harmless, accidental,(but mutually misleading) chance mix-up's!!--- What happens 'next', leads their friends in a dizzying hunt through the crowds; -trying to find the two of them.../make them 'slow down' for a moment and quit trying to find assorted new ways to commit Shinju ("lovers suicide").../-and get them each to listen to them!! 

(Lum): "Oyuki-!!! You know me-- we've been friends for years! You know I'm telling the truth! ..... Kaji is 'alive' -I've seen him!" 

(Oyuki): "-no,..no! (sob!) You're lying...I don't believe you... (sob!) Oh Kaji!!!.. My Ii-hito- ! ! WAHHRHHH-! .." 

[On a similar occasion, Benten didn't have any better luck- ] 

(Benten): "-now lissen Kaji... I-?! Kaji?-- Kaji?!--- Damn! 'Next' time?!!.. first I break his legs...'then' I tell him .... !" 

The Third story: "The Curse of Curses" centers on Benten-- and on a 'contract' that she (quite innocently) signed when she was 5 years old, with a Wizard who'd been fired from the "Galactic Jack-of-All-Trades/Curse Association"...(!) -This contract is the reason 'why' Ginger's older cousin, Pygumo (a handsome 17 year-old Fox-Kami boy /-that Benten secretly has a 'crush' on); -does not 'know' that Benten "cusses"..! (To Pygumo? Benten is a "sweet, shy, 'soft-spoken little girl..)!" -ever since they were kids, he's had a crush on her";.. but thinks that she only thinks of him as a "friend." -After this week-long series of adventures; Megane starts having a recurring nightmare : --In the dream, he finds himself standing in a chapel, with Sugoi at his side.. him in a white tux (or sometimes a knights' suit of shining, silver chainmail); and Sugoi in a wedding gown...! In front of them, Sakura asks: "-do you Sugoi, take Megane for your lawfully wedded husband?.." 

Sugoi cheerfully answers: "I do-!" 

Sakura then asks: "-do you Megane, take Sugoi for your lawfully wedded wife?.." 

And Sugoi cheerfully answers: "-He does!" 

(She'd probably do it, too --quite 'innocently')! 

-Oh, by the way, on the planet Urusei?... Weeks are measured in ten days, instead of seven like we do on Earth!... 

But- with the end of these stories, as the kids return to Earth onboard Lum's UFO; Megane is at last happy and confident, because now-? He's heading back home to his own planet; and Sugoi is back on her world of Urusei ..........(!!) 

Fred Lee Cain Just after the original posting of this file, Fred and I had a discussion concerning the 'aptness' of using an established character's theme song for a new character... We agreed that a new character really need a new theme song of her own... and after doing a bit of research via the INet, we decided on Donna Lewis's (whose voice fits Fred's conception of what Sugoi should sound like...) "I Love You Always Forever" as Sugoi's song... imagine Megane's face as she sings this to him.... I LOVE YOU ALWAYS FOREVER (performed by Donna Lewis) 

Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream Of light mists of pale amber rose Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud Of heavenly scent, touching, discovering you Those days of warms rains came rushing back to me Miles of windless summer night air Summer night air Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon Out of the stillness, soft-spoken words Say, say it again 1-I love you always forever Near or far, close or together Everywhere I will be with you Everything I will do for you (repeat 1) You've got the most unbelievable Blue (Brown) eyes I've ever seen You've got, me almost melting away As we lay there under a blue sky With pure white stars Exotic sweetness, a magical time Say, say it again (rpt 1) 2-Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, never whatever Near you and far and always And everywhere and everything (rpt 2, 2, 2, 1) (HOME) 


End file.
